My Brother and I - Oneshot Series
by MinisteryOfMonsters
Summary: [Varian & Sibling!OC] Through it all, we've been to hell and back. I'll do what it takes to protect you as you would for me, and despite my hardships and troubled past you never left my side. We've strayed from the light, turned our backs to those we once saw as friends, and made the ultimate sacrifice. I've done all I could, but I sometimes wonder if it's even enough...
1. Late Night Birthday

**_Takes place during Season 3, sometime after Be Very Afraid_**

**_._**

Varian was used to birthdays; they happened every year, after all.

But two years had passed, and this would be the first time he celebrated outside the confinements of the prison walls.

He shouldn't have been nervous; all of his previous birthdays were- it was nothing new. But it seemed different, foreign. It was like a memory once beloved and cherished had been skewed, torn apart and left for him to piece back together with little aid. A puzzle he couldn't solve, or one that once fit perfectly broke its edges and no longer resembled a happy reflection of the past. It was if he couldn't even remember what it was like, a birthday surrounded by warm colours and the orange hue of candlelight. The fact scared him, more than he believed it should have.

Ruddiger curled his body like a fluffy grey ball during the night, and Varian couldn't help but smile at his little friend. Denying the raccoon's comfort would have been a crime, now a notion that helped him through stormy visions and cracking smiles. Visions, of the boy Varian used to be. The boy working the machinery in a hue of red, draped in anger and revenge for a princess that could not save him. A happy ending that was denied to him, and a happy ending that would cease to be for the residents of Corona. It reminded him of who he was in the present, a boy who overcame the field of dirt and waste to the horizon waiting in the distance, and the mistakes he swore never to repeat again. At least with that solace, he could rest his eyes in a void of empty secrets.

But, tonight—or morning—Varian couldn't succumb to the desire of slumber, giving up with a forceful sigh through his throat and hands dragging down the tight drapes of his face. Perhaps lying in bed for the rest of the night, staring at the ceiling with brittle wood and creaking surfaces, would have to suffice. Working in the lab might have been a better alternative, an easy distraction when things became too much, but the last thing Varian wanted was his father finding him through the ruckus of broken lab bottles and smoke, probably caused by his sleep-deprived body and forced to confess.

Ruddiger shifted beside him, finally realising his friends' insomnia, and chittered worriedly in a shushed tone. Varian only managed a slight curl on his lips as he tilted his head for a better look, straining his neck from the stillness.

"I'm fine, buddy," Varian whispered, an absentminded hand combing through the matted locks. "Don't worry."

It was then that Varian averted his eyes and glanced at the small gap through his bedroom door. A gentle glow flickered dimly through the cracks of his door, a result of his father leaving the fireplace lit perhaps. It was a good enough reason as any to vacate his bed, so the young alchemist didn't waste any time. He forced himself up and rubbed his eyes, stretching his neck with one hand and yawning quietly. Ruddiger moved and opened his paws widely with his spine curling upwards with a squealing gape of his own; already making up his mind to follow his human companion. Varian didn't object. Nothing would stop the stubborn critter anyways.

On automatic, Varian opened his palm out to Ruddiger and allowed him to scurry up his shoulder and nestle around his neck, adding in a quick headbutt to Varian's check. The action caused the young alchemist to chuckle and scratch the back of Ruddiger's neck in thanks. His soft fur was a welcomed reminder of the pleasures he still had, one that he couldn't and would not let go.

The door quickly swung open, having been left as such at Varian's request. He couldn't stand the sight of a locked door, remembering the claustrophobic walls of the Corona cells. Not a day would go by when the stench of the sewage pipes and the constant sound of the dripping water left the alchemists mind, not even the first time he heard the sound of the lock against the iron. An object with the absolute power to trap him away from the outside world was enough to run for fresh air, starved of a common desire Varian took for granted. His father, Quirin, would find him by the cornfields the next day, frozen in such a state of terror.

"It's fine," His father had recalled Varian repeating, soon forgotten. "I'm fine, I'm not there anymore."

It was a chant, a poem of scribbled and terrifying thoughts that beckoned him back. The boy with the menacing smile, the promise that broke many days and nights. An infection within his mind.

Ever since then, the door remained opened, wide at first, until he was confident enough to have only a generous peak of light through the gaps. Small steps, Varian would remind himself. If any, he was capable of that.

He hoped anyways.

The living room lit with a warm haze reflected from the fire. A table was situated nearby with cutlery stacked atop each other on cabinets and drawers, and a carpet of wool placed neatly on the floorboards. Varian's first instinct to reach for the bucket of water halted and he found himself staring at a figure seated at the table, facing the fireplace. For a moment, Varian panicked and stood his guard against the possible intruder and reaching for an alchemic solution that wasn't there. But, when his eyes eventually adjusted to the exposed light, he sighed with relief and stroked Ruddiger's fur when he felt paws tighten around his shoulders, mostly in reaction to Varian's own anxiety.

"Alex?"

A woman, looking around twenty-years-old, sat before him with black irises, pale skin, and short fluffy hair draped over her eyes. A scar trailed down the right side of her face, skipping her check and down again to her mouth. The cuts grew darker against the flames constant shadow and her usual get-up of white and vibrant red was wrapped cosily; something that reminded Varian of Adira's attire. She rested her back beside the wooden frame of the chair with her eyes as weary has his own. Although, Varian argued that the company of darkened bags under her lashes made the notion more severe. A naive thought once embedded into his fourteen-year-old mind that manifested into something far worse. It only displayed how little Varian understood back then.

They weren't related, despite them looking alike, but it didn't stop Varian from seeing the young woman as his own family. Both him and his father allowed her to stay in their home as an act of gratitude, much to Alex's objections. With how much she had done for them, it was wrong not to.

When Varian called her name, there was a second where she didn't register his voice as if lost in her own thoughts; a calling that had caught her attention long before and one that deserved undying attention. But, after some time, her eyes turned to his own having widened and snapped awake; aware. The surprise soon faded, replaced with a smile, albeit covered by a familiar sense of collective modesty.

"Hey, Varian."

Her voice was soft, barely able to rise past a heightened whisper. It was something Varian didn't mind. It was good enough.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked her.

"Not sleeping."

Varian couldn't help the quiet bubble of laughter in his chest. "Yeah? Me neither."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No no," He objected quickly, pulling a chair from the table to sit across from the woman. "It's fine. It's not you."

She replied with a smile, something that never reached her eyes. Two components that refused to work together, rusting away, and left to make do. Varian would have asked, but he knew he'd get the same reaction. A smile trying too hard, a simple 'I'm fine' or 'Nothings wrong'. Alex was more of a broken record than he was.

Varian tolerated it, branded a hypocrite if he didn't. He just wished she'd trust him to ask why. But, that trust was gone; blown away with unfilled promises.

After the red rocks and the fears showing their ugly faces for the world to see, darkest secrets laughed in mockery as the people of Corona saw Varian for the criminal he truly was. He managed to fight back, with Rapunzel's aid, but the same couldn't be said for Alex.

He still remembered it, burned into his mind.

The red rock growing, curling around her form like thirsty roots.

Her body frozen, unable to move. _Refusing _to move.

His voice as he screamed her name, a plea to fight back.

_Pandemonium. Madness personified. _

The threat was defeated, but it couldn't be left behind. Secrets had been spilt and a truth that needed to be said. A reality Alex couldn't reveal.

They felt so close, and yet too far.

He fought against his own demons.

Alex had yet to fight her own.

"Well, since your up…"

Varian eyed Alex's movements, stopped in his entourage of thoughts, as she reached down to her weathered backpack by the table leg and pulled something from it. She placed it on the table in front of him.

It was a box, wrapped with a blue ribbon.

"Happy Birthday."

Of course, his birthday…

"I didn't know what to get you, so you don't have to keep it."

Varian almost cringed at the words. "Shut up, it's from you. I'll love it regardless."

The small flutter he felt as a slight blush on her face appeared was worth it.

Seventeen. It almost seemed like a dream. He felt no difference, still the same skinny boy that fixated on fairy tales of Flynn Rider and a desperate need for validation. Getting older wasn't something he thought could ever happen. After all, what child ever thought they'd get to this point? The dream of staying young forever, all the time in the world left to sail their own destiny. But, Varian didn't have that. It was taken the moment he stole the Sundrop flower.

The moment he betrayed Rapunzel's trust.

The moment he became the Villain.

His first few moments being seventeen, and he didn't even know where to start.

Ruddiger chittered excitedly, making the young alchemist stifle his laughter as he hushed his friend. At least, through his uncertainty, he'd have his loyal companion beside him. "Not so loud, buddy. We don't wanna wake Dad."

Alex rested her arm on the table, a tilt in her smirk. "You gonna open your present?"

With a smile and one last chin scratch for Ruddiger, Varian turned back to the box. "Alright, hold on."

The alchemist twisted his fingers through the silk, making sure he didn't accidentally tangle himself like most times. He couldn't help but notice how Alex watched his hands at work, almost mesmerised by them much like his many alchemic projects. She always did take an interest in alchemy, much to his delight. But she wouldn't say much when asked about it. It seemed to bring up memories. Whether unwanted or not, he wasn't sure.

Finally, the ribbon came loose and fell gently around the box. Varian grabbed both sides and pulled up the lid, revealing the mystery item inside.

Or rather, _items_.

Inside, a freshly made cupcake with pink icing was wrapped neatly in which Varian made an effort to take out first with delicately. It smelt delicious.

But the one that caught his eye immediately was the shine of the natural brown leather and the tinted blue of glass.

His goggles, _repaired_.

Varian was awestruck. "Alex…"

"I know you mentioned that your goggles were all scratched up," Alex spoke quietly, seeming to avoid eye contact by staring at the box. "So, I asked Xavier for some help."

"Alex, I don't know what—"

"Hold on, you doofus, you're not finished yet."

Confused, Varian took another look in the box. "But I don't—"

That's when he saw it.

Another pair of googles rested in the corner of the box, but these were smaller, too small for any human to wear; let alone for Varian.

_Unless…_

Ruddiger jumped down from Varian's shoulder with a curious twinkle in his eyes, diving headfirst into the box to pull out the goggles.

_There was no way…_

It became clear when Ruddiger inspected the pair in his paws, sniffing the leather and metal with a brow raised, before gripping the strap and pulling it over his eyes.

They fit perfectly.

"_You got a pair for Ruddiger_?"

Now, Alex was blushing, fiddling with her hands. "Yeah. I thought it would be cool for both of you to have matching pairs, but if you don't like it then—"

Hands gripped her own, causing her head to shoot up to meet the flowing blue of Varian's eyes.

He was practically _gleaming_.

"This is the _coolest _thing anyone has ever gotten me."

Alex froze.

"I uh—you're welcome…"

Varian quickly turned back to his furry friend, putting on his own pair with the biggest smile Alex had ever seen. At least, not since…

Well, before everything changed.

"Ruddiger, you look awesome!" Even with his excitement, Varian did his best to keep his voice low. But he couldn't help himself.

Ruddiger chittered with a prideful stance, paws resting on his hips with an equally contagious smirk.

"We'll have to get you matching gloves too! Oh, everyone will _love_ this!"

Then he stopped, and Varian's smile died down.

It shouldn't have scared Alex as much as it did, but the tightness in her chest was a force uncontrolled. Really, she should have known the flame would fizzle away as soon as it came.

"Varian?"

Ruddiger noticed it too, chittering with concern at his friend.

Varian hung his head, his eyes meeting the cupcake.

"Why are you giving this to me now?"

Alex swallowed. "I thought it would be—don't you like it?"

_"No!"_ Varian said quickly, "No, I love this. It's just.."

Alex pulled her arms back, close and guarded. "It's what?"

That was when Varian lifted his head to meet her worried glance, he took note of the heavy bags.

"You're not going to be at the party, are you?"

No one said anything for a while.

"You know about that?" Alex muttered.

"I heard Rapunzel talking to Eugene. I pieced it together."

Eyelids lowered, fixated on the cracks in the wooden table.

"Oh."

There was silence again, the expectance of an answer. But Varian should have known by now with Alex.

Answers didn't come cheap.

"Why?"

"Why what? This isn't about me."

Varian frowned. "Alex—"

"Just forget it."

And just like that, she returned to her shell. Her eyes stayed on the fire, distant.

Cold.

"What are you worried about?"

Alex spoke so quietly, Varian almost missed it. "I'm not worried about anything."

"If you're worried about what people will say—"

"_I'm_ _not worried_."

"_Alex_."

She looked at him then, and Varian was almost silenced by her stare.

A warning shot. An animal snarling to back off.

"I want you to be there." He spoke again, quieter this time. "I' d—I'd like you to be there."

Varian swore he saw her eyes turn to glass.

"Why?" It was a mere whisper.

He recoiled.

"What—"

"Why do you _want_ me there?"

He shook his head, baffled. "Because you're my friend."

She didn't replay, averting her eyes back to the scorching flame. Ruddiger chittered quietly as he approached and appearing in her line of sight, enough to distract herself with his presence and look at him.

He still wore the goggles.

It was almost absentminded as she reached towards the racoon, fingers tenderly feeling against his fur. Unlike Varian, who was admittedly a little rough with the small critter, Alex stroked him with hesitance.

As if, for one second, she could hurt him.

"I'm scared."

Alex nearly jumped at the voice, her gaze meeting the young alchemist.

He wasn't looking at her anymore.

"I'm scared they won't forgive me."

She said nothing.

"I've been in prison for two years," Varian started, "and, to be honest, I've been dreading this. I didn't know how Corona would react. Rapunzel said it would be fine but…"

He looked at her, eyes glazed.

"I'm scared that it'll be fake. That it won't be genuine. That the only reason anyone would come was that the _princess of Corona_ told them too."

He couldn't stop it now, the tears that invaded his cheeks were cold against his skin, and he was too embarrassed to keep his eyes still. They hung on his hands instead.

"I don't deserve it. I did terrible things," Varian sighed shakily. "They have every reason to hate me, and I thought—I just thought you being there would make it less scary."

There was nothing for a while, the crackling of the fire being the only comfort.

Even when he proved himself to Corona, there was no question that others had their doubts. Old Corona, especially. He wanted to be seen as something more, something that could make a difference.

Something other than the monster he made himself to be.

"We both did bad things."

Startled, he lifted his head.

Alex didn't cry, it took a lot to make her cry. But the expression she held, eyebrows lowered and mouth tight, Varian almost thought she would.

That face said it all.

Varian knew then what she wanted to say.

_'I'm scared they won't forgive me.'_

No, it was more than that.

_The red rocks._

_Curling vines. _

_Hands clenched to the ground. _

_Frozen. A stifled cry with pain written on her face. _

He reached to her, arms resting with an open palm and watched, with patience.

_"Alex-please! You have to snap out of it!"_

She didn't move, eyes resting on the opened hand. An invite waiting for acceptance.

_Rapunzel was almost there, the black rock in sight. _

_Red drained into the chamber; a force unmatched. _

_Varian shook the woman in front of him, both crumpled to the ground._

_Catatonic._

She was so tender, so _scared_, that Varian did all he could to keep it together and when her hand touched his own, chills travelled up her arm. An invisible force to back off, to stop, to run away. A deep and scarring memory that provoked hesitance. Despite it, she fought back and slowly rested her hand on his, a feeling she craved.

He held on tight.

_"I can't do it…"_

_The red could reach no further, past the shoulders of the woman who spoke the broken and battered words. _

_The damage was already done. _

_"It's my fault…"_

_Varian's hands hovered, a face he couldn't reach. _

_A heart he couldn't hear. _

_"I…"_

"I'm scared I don't deserve forgiveness."

That was it. When Varian said the words and saw her tired and weary eyes widen with her mouth quivering, he knew he was right.

Because he felt it too.

And, just to be sure, she squeezed his hand. He was her anchor, and he didn't let go.

With a deep breath, finally taking his first step to the light, he gave a sincere smile with no trace of sadness, anger or worry. Because now, he didn't need to be. Not when he had Alex.

Not when she was the same.

Not when he could help.

"Then," He started, "Let's find out together."

That night, when the smell of cold embers filled the darkness, the two siblings shared a bed with a racoon with newly made goggles and a cupcake resting on the bedside desk, having been sliced in two.


	2. Night Terrors

**_Takes place during Season 1, sometime before Great Expotations_**

**_._**

Alex didn't sleep, that was a fact Varian learned to accept. Sadly, it was one he had to learn the hard way.

He didn't notice at first, too busy trying to impress a certain lady in waiting with alchemist tricks and failed attempts at flattery. But after many sleepless nights and begging for the comfort of his cotton sheets, he began to see.

Through his many deliveries in Old Corona, Alex would tag along to offer assistance with the heavy load when Varian was clearly too scrawny to even lift a tone. He would joke that he could handle it, giving his usual cheeky grin with sass in his posture. The most he would get was an amused smirk from the woman, but he considered it a successful effort at charisma.

Although, today was different.

He never failed to make Alex smile, even when his own attempts at humour fell flat to other willing ears. But, as the sun peaked through the cloud-filled sky and the residences were gossiping in the village square of Old Corona, a shadow hung beneath Alex's eyes.

He had seen that look before, on occasion at least, quickly masked by a grin. Convince that whatever worries taunted Alex were nothing more than simple obstacles she could manage. But, her face was like a puzzle as pieces would fit together neatly, built with sense. The mouth, however, that was one piece that never fit. It never matched, never made sense.

Varian didn't know what it was, but it felt like a horrible reminder.

It was the face of his father.

A face he didn't understand.

It was the face of a man alone in the living room, fire ablaze and silence through the night. A man who spoke very little, who wandered to the family portrait with a fond glimmer in his gaze. The man who spent each day tirelessly working, who paid no time for his son and rarely spoke words of encouragement.

Ulla, that was her name.

Varian's mother.

Quirin had not spoken since of her disappearance, and Varian only held snippets of the woman he once saw as his mother. It didn't hurt him a much as it should, but the same couldn't be said for his father.

Alex's face looked no different, a perfect match.

But, maybe, Varian was wrong. Perhaps the scorching sun had just about knackered them from a hard day's work. Alex was carrying most of the load anyway. Maybe she was just tired?

That was until Varian looked, _really _looked.

He stopped.

Alex managed a few more steps before the constant shadow beside her was gone. She looked over her shoulder to see Varian, stood almost frozen in place, with an expression unreadable.

At first, she didn't say anything. Merely, she stood as still as Varian was with a deep frown. The rope around her back was adjusted with a firm grip, and she waited.

Varian didn't say a word.

"Varian?"

His mouth opened.

Then closed.

Alex turned her body entirely, both hands now on the rope. "What is it?"

Nothing.

Alex scoffed. "Well, you can stand there all day if you want, I'd rather not melt."

She turned around again and started walking.

"When was the last time you slept?"

She stopped mid-step, and many seconds past when no words were said.

Varian knew, the moment her stride was halted.

It wasn't like he was a saint when it came to maintaining a sleeping schedule. But even he knew when experiments and curiosity could hinder his slumber and how easily it could slip into disarray and obsession. He fell into that trap many times, and always got the short end of the stick from his father.

He pushed the thought away before it could fester any longer.

Alex had yet to answer, features diluting and turning away with a sideways glance and heavy eyelids. Until she released a small sigh and adjusted the rope wrapped around her back to allow for a better grip.

Although it was more like a distraction.

"Last night."

No, Varian knew better. He didn't spend many nights watching his father alone with a weight as heavy as the world on his back. She was lying, he could tell.

But, Varian didn't know what else to say. The last thing he wanted was to start an argument in the middle of a boiling street.

Maybe she was right, maybe Varian was overthinking things.

Like he always did.

They continued the day like any other, a job well done, but it didn't feel like a victory.

* * *

It went on as normal, supposedly.

Varian fiddled with the bunsen burner as he finalised his project for the 'Exposition of Sciences' in a few weeks' time. A quietly snorting Ruddiger—the name of his new found friend, a mischievous raccoon—slept not far from his workbench with paws rubbing over his furry face adorably. Varian figured he might as well name the critter if he was adamant on sticking around, not that Varian minded the soft distraction.

Nothing had changed since the morning and the young alchemist opted to work alone in the lab to distance himself from the worry, but even then as he stripped his goggles from his eyes and slumped his back against the chair, he couldn't alter his thoughts or concentrate to the precise nature needed. All he could think about was Alex, awkward as they returned home and barely audible as they both went their separate ways for the remaining light.

She was probably working with his father by now with the firewood ready for the night ahead. It reminded him of the slight chill that was drawing ever near to his village. Although, whenever the fire was lit, it was hard to deny the sudden irritation in Alex's demeanour. The look in her eyes as the flames danced in her lens was enough to fuel his morbid curiosity. Alex, however, was gone by the time he could ask and cooped up in the spare room. Without a word.

Water. That's what Varian needed.

He dragged the chair across the stony ground of his lab and placed his googles on the workplace beside Ruddiger, who still hadn't moved from his slumberous state. With a hinted curl on Varian's lips and a quick scratch behind the raccoons ears, he made his way upstairs into the main hallway where the fireplace laid empty of logs and the water well just in view from the living room window, his father chopping wood from the tree stump next to it.

However, Alex wasn't with him.

It wasn't until Varian turned to grab a cup that he jolted in place at the sight of someone sitting quietly by the table. Their body was slumped over, one hand resting to support the head and the other scratching at the loose oak. Varian knew who it was instantly.

"Alex?"

She didn't falter or hesitate, turning her face to see the young alchemist red from the supposed heat. Silent, but only just. Either Alex didn't notice, or Varian was very good at hearing, but the room was filled with a harsh sound.

It was slow, struggling to balance and all coming from the shaken rise and fall of Alex's chest. Beneath her eyes, the white was clenched in red veins that turned them bloodshot and dried cheeks coated in a peach tinted burgundy looked darker under Alex's fringe.

Now that Varian was here, a sharp intake of air accompanied Alex as she straightened her back and rubbed her nose dry, only a second was granted for the eyes.

"Oh, Varian. I didn't see you. You alright?"

Unsure, Varian swallowed before answering. "Yeah. Are uh—are you?"

Alex nodded, her smile forced.

More questions felt like vomit in Varian's mouth, yet he couldn't spill them for answers. Once again, he decided to keep quiet and grabbed his cup from the side of the cabinet. Alex didn't disturb him, quiet as before when he pulled the front door open and left.

* * *

A few hours went by when Varian awoke to a sudden crash.

He shot up with a start from his work desk, throwing off Ruddiger and just able to catch him in time. He muttered a soft apology to his friend, pulling him back up to safety and glancing at the stairway.

For a second, Varian suspected something was happening in the village square. Maybe someone had been robbed?

Or worse, _murdered?_ He shuddered to think.

Whatever it was, it was in his home.

Was _he _being robbed?

His muscles wouldn't move, only able to grip the quilt of his apron in the hopes that whatever it was, was just his imagination, or a nightmare he couldn't escape. All he could do was stare at his door from the spiral stairs, masked in the shadows.

In the end, Varian didn't want to wait. He grabbed a purple ball from a bag beside his desk and hid it in the pocket of his apron. Ruddiger, giving a little shake of his fur, jumped up onto Varian's shoulders and curled his tail around his neck. What little protection it could offer, Varian was grateful.

The stone surface of the steps echoed in the house, making him cringe at the unwelcomed noise as he took the chance to peek through the exposed opening of his door. Only now had he noticed the darkened world outside, hours into the night. He pushed his hand gently against it, hearing it creak against the iron hinges and finally becoming exposed in the empty hallway.

He walked, quietly, with Ruddiger's claws deep in his shirt and a gloved hand trailing the walls to ground himself. The rubber of his gloves crawled through the rifts in the wood, grabbed by the splinters and released with little effort. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, a notion that made Varian question if he even heard it in the first place. Then, as he stepped closer, he noticed one of the doors was creaked open.

The spare room.

In a panic, Varian rushed over and placed his hand over the handle to push it open. As it swung wide, the room lit with the moons embrace, and scattered shadows ran rigid across the floor like twisting roots.

Varian, hesitantly, stepped into view.

The first thing that caught his eye was the fallen bedside table draws left thrown carelessly with nothing inside. Surrounding it, was the remaining pieces of a shattered vase and shaken hands picking up the pieces. They hadn't taken notice of the secondary presence in the room, but Varian knew who it was.

Alex.

He couldn't see her clearly, but from the sounds she uttered, a hitch in her throat and her shivering frame, he could only think of the worst and couldn't prevent his body from coming closer. The movement didn't do much to gander a reaction, only the mumbling spilled from the breath.

"I made a mess."

The words clogged in Varian's throat. Once again, it couldn't speak.

He began to wonder if his father heard anything, considering that the sound was loud enough to echo into the basement of his lab. However, for all Varian knew, his father was deep in slumber and heavy with snores.

"What happened?" He finally managed. "Are you ok?"

Alex had picked up another piece as the words came, fingers delicate and slow against the edges, but she didn't respond. The task seemed more important.

Varian had already stepped closer, the ground creaking as his knees buckled slowly beside the mess laid out before him. Alex was adamant, trained to the broken pieces collecting in one hand and the other delicate in its task. The drawer was forgotten, laid bear with slots dismantled from their place and Varian tried to ignore the kneading of Ruddiger's paws.

Now, as the moons raze lowered and the room grew brighter, the young alchemist was reminded of those familiar features. Those, he wished he didn't have to see ever again.

Black narrow eyes glimmered with hot tears overflowing as they squeezed through a deepening brow and scrunched up nose. Her hair hung rigid across her face and cuts from the sharp edges of the pottery were already beginning to surface by the tip. Alas, Alex took no notice and continued like a daze.

There was a thick layer Varian couldn't describe, suffocating his chest as he placed a hand over it, another undecided. His heart raced in his ribcage, screaming to get out and all he could do was watch with a pathetic sense of helplessness.

"I knocked it over." Alex spoke suddenly, still low, gentle, and accompanied by a wet sniff. There was no direction for the words, loose in the confining space.

"Do you need me to help?" Varian made sure his own voice was no higher than his friends' own. "You're fingers look really bad…"

She didn't answer him.

There was no clear answer as to why Varian did it, a compulsion or gut reaction. Whichever, he felt his gloved hand hovering over indecisive of control with a faint touch against Alex's shoulder.

"Alex, it's ok we can fix this -"

Her arm rose up faster than he could react, swatting away the comfort he offered with a harsh inhale croaked and wet with angry intent. He remained frozen, eyes wide at her own that creased against her brows.

_"Get off."_

It was much, _much _lower now. The words spat with vile and teeth clenched so hard Varian was sure they'd snap. The pressure of their mere force felt like an invisible hand clawing down his spine as if he himself was crushed under its weight.

But, it was only a moment until the tense form of her body slacked and fell, shoulders loose and face void of constant anger, now filled with a solemn dread and realised regret. Now, something had boiled to the surface, overflowing. Her eyes averted, back to the crumpled pile of clay and each piece fell through her slackened fingers. Then, a weight was lifted, supressing the raw emotions from the blank shape of Alex's features and she rose a hand to the heavy bags deep beneath her eyes. They shielded her, obscuring the tears that leaked from the shadow and the black, yet faint stains of her blood turned dry and crinkled. Varian couldn't see her face, only the mouth agape with quiet gasps and held breaths.

"I'm sorry." It came out softly.

"It-" Varian couldn't stop the lump in his throat, even he was finding the act to breath a challenge. He was lucky Ruddiger was still there, his fur constant and familiar. "It's fine I can—I can clean it up. It was just a vase."

But he didn't get a response, even a nod of acknowledgement, instead her head hung between crossed arms over her legs and her breathing hitched with every broken sob. Varian didn't try to say anything else, only look on knowing that he could do more, use words that would ease whatever whirlwind was present. In its place, he glanced at the broken pieces and knelt in front with careful hands picking each one. Even Ruddiger, who had remained silent throughout this ordeal, jumped down from his companions shoulder and used his little paws to pick up the tiniest of pieces. With a critter like him, the task was no hard labour but precise and delicate.

When it was done, and the sun began to rise in the distant horizon, Varian cleaned the floor of the sharp edges and uttered no pacing remarks as he walked through the arched doorway and gave one final glance to his friend resting by the bedside, with Ruddiger having curled into her lap with a tender purr.

She didn't complain and opted to stare at the rising star.

* * *

The next time Varian saw Alex, Ruddiger was curled around her shoulders fast asleep and oblivious. She only came for a glass of water before placing the critter on the nearby chair with a single stroke across his back and heading outside to help Quirin like always. She paid Varian no mind, offering only a speck of a smile and a wipe of her face.

Cheeks were dry, and eyes hung heavy.

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it looks like a stone mixer."

"It's the Elemental Remogrifier! This will be the highlight of the Expo! I can feel it!"

"It still looks like a stone mixer."

Varian sighed with a smile, removing his goggles from his face, and marvelling at his work. The device was shaded with dark browns and blacks as a cylinder-like shape was attached by iron legs to stand upon the ground. Inside, it glowed a hue of green.

"Oh, shush! You just don't understand the _brilliance_ of alchemy."

"Uh, _excuse me- _I know more than you think, and I think it looks like a stone mixer."

"Why are you always so hard to impress?"

"Because I'm an asshole, that's why."

Varian laughed at that, untying his apron, and placing it on the table beside the window that was cluttered with test tubes and alchemy books. "Yeah, no kidding."

"_Wow_, you didn't have to agree with me."

Ruddiger, who sat on the table with a scrumptious apple in hand, chittered with a smirk.

"See," Varian pointed, "He thinks the same thing!"

Alex scoffed; eyebrows raised in amusement. "Of course, he does! He sucks up to you!"

"He does not!"

"Does too."

"He-I _don't_—Ruddiger, tell her!"

The raccoon was already gone, having scurried away with only a lone apple core left in his place. Alex smirked at her victory.

"Told you."

Varian pouted, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

"You're such a child, Varian. I swear."

The two re-joined by the machine, half cloaked with a bleached and worn robe. It didn't look like much, but Varian hoped its purpose would be enough to impress the whole of Corona. Varian had hope, as always. Alex remained sceptical.

"So," Alex started. "How exactly will you get Cassandra to be your assistant, exactly?"

"Don't worry, I got everything under control." Varian boasted with a flick of a hand. "Cassie will help."

"_Cassandra_," Alex corrected. "And how can you be so sure?"

"She's the lady in waiting, which means a lot of chores to do for the guests at the Expo. I'll swoop in and offer a hand. In exchange, she'll be my assistant." Varian clasped his hands together, his front teeth visible through his smile. "Problem solved!"

"It's gonna go wrong." Alex muttered, causing Varian to give her a playful shove on the shoulder.

"Don't! You'll jinx it!"

"Ok!" Alex lifted her hands in surrender, laughing at Varian's reaction. "You're the expert."

"You bet I am!" The young alchemist reached for the table again, eyeing the bag of sand by the wooden leg.

Everything was ready for the big day, something Varian had been planning for a long time with butterflies in his stomach and a taste for success. This was his big chance, to prove himself a capable alchemist and inventor. To prove his worth to the village of old Corona and the city of Corona.

To prove it to his father— to make him proud.

"The Expo is in an hour," Varian spoke up, dragging the sack to lay beside the machine with a thud and already wearing him out. "So, we best get going."

"And I'm guessing you're gonna make me carry that to the wagon, aren't you?"

Varian gave a nervous smile. "If you don't mind?"

Alex sighed, giving Varian's hair a small ruffle as his goggles slid slightly off his head. Varian scowled at the action, adjusting them back in place.

"Yes, sir."

The two of them began to pack their things for the long journey ahead. The wagon filled with two sacks of sand and the machine loaded with the help of Quirin. Varian was disappointed his father couldn't make it, concerned for the well-being of the villagers. But he tried not to dwell on it too much. The prize was the main goal and kept his mind ahead.

Corona wasn't far by horse and cart, thirty minutes tops, so they had time to prepare. Besides, Varian had already predicted he'd be second to last. They weren't in any rush, but it didn't hurt to be early.

When the cart was ready, Alex grabbed her backpack and slung it over one shoulder while climbing into the back. Varian was by the front, a checklist in hand.

"Do you have everything, Son?" Quirin asked.

"I think so. Can't think of anything else."

"Make sure you don't stray too far from each other. The Expo is a crowded place. You could get _lost_."

"Don't worry, Dad!" Varian exclaimed with a wink. "I've got this."

Quirin offered a weary smile. As much as he knew he needed to let his son fend for himself, it still made him worry. Especially with what happened with Varian's latest invention.

"Alright, Son. Enjoy yourself."

Varian nodded with a smile, his eyes turning back to the checklist.

When Quirin knew his son was deep in his thoughts over the items needed, he turned to Alex already in the wagon and rested his hands on the wood to lean in with a hushed tone.

"Look out for my son, will you?"

Alex leaned in also. Her tone was equally as hushed. "I will don't worry."

Quirin's worries were dulled, knowing someone was watching over his son. He could relax. "Thank you, Alex."

"AHH!"

Both of them jumped, startled by the sound of Varian with his hands on his head.

"What? What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"My satchel!" Varian cried, "I left it in the lab!"

Typical. There was always that one thing Varian forgot. "Well, hurry up! We leave in five minutes!"

Varian all but bolted to the front door, down the many steps to his lab. The room was all but barren at this point, all the stuff needed now packed in the wagon. It shouldn't have been hard to find his satchel.

But, alas, it seemed the gods weren't on his side today of all days.

"Damn it!" Varian cursed, rummaging through his table and desk draws. "Where did I put it? I'm sure it was here!"

_Chitter. _

That sound, he knew it!

His head shot up, facing the desk by the window in which the wagon remained stationed. On the table, Ruddiger sat on his hind legs with the satchel strap in his mouth.

He took it back, the gods blessed him today of all days. If not, then Varian swore Ruddiger was like a ghost, appearing and disappearing when convenient. Whichever way, his satchel was found, and that was enough.

"Ruddiger!" the air left Varian's lungs as he rushed over in relief. "Oh my gosh, thank you! You're a lifesaver!"

The raccoon willingly let his human friend take the strap as he climbed onto his shoulder, his trail curled around Varian's neck as he did so.

"You coming along, buddy?"

Ruddiger chittered in agreement.

Varian grinned widely. "That's great! You can get to see me in action!" His hand rummage through his satchel, fiddling against the many bottles inside. "Gotta make sure I have that water cleaner; I've got a feeling Cass will-"

He paused.

There was prompt, no issue or dilemma that warranted it, expect for the glaze of the window as he stared outside and saw his friend Alex resting alone on the wagon. Not long after, he couldn't keep up the façade and looked away.

Ruddiger noticed, letting out a small cry of concern.

"I wonder if this is a good time…" Varian asked himself.

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since that night, and no one so much as talked about it. If Varian could, he'd say it was one of the loneliest periods of his life. Alex wouldn't speak to him or just stayed outside for hours on end. His father kept at his work, silent as always. Varian only had Ruddiger, but even with his friend, he missed Alex's company and only recently did she attempt at small talk and the occasional teasing.

Today, it felt like normal again, together like it used to be. But, something was off.

Something was always off.

If it was any day, maybe he'd have done the same and ignored the problem until it was hidden away in the past to be forgotten. But, he wasn't like that, he of all people would know. He was curious, and perhaps a little too worried.

He wasn't a doctor, and he certainly didn't understand how it all worked, but at least he could try.

For her sake.

"_VARIAN! COME ON! WE'LL BE LATE_!"

The sound of Alex snapped him out of it, and he shoved the bottle back into his satchel and made a run for the door without closing it behind him in his hurry. He practically bolted out of the front door and leapt into the cart. He was lucky Ruddiger had a good grip.

"_Finally_." Alex scoffed while rolling her eyes, leaning her back heavily against the wood, her backpack cushioning her fall.

"You two ready to go?" The driver asked, leaning his head over his shoulder with a raised brow. Apparently, he wasn't as willing to wait.

"Yeah," Varian replied with little breath to spare. "Corona, please."

"You two take care of each other, alright?" Quirin said has his hand patted the wagon twice, a single to be on their way.

"We will, Dad!"

"See you in a couple of hours!" Alex called back as the wagon began to set off and before the two of them knew it, Quirin waved them goodbye in the distance. Until his view was hidden by the many varying hills of Old Corona.

. . .

Twenty minutes had already passed, and the view of the Coronian castle was just beyond the horizon. Ruddiger had all but slept the moment the wagon set off, sleeping in the middle of Varian's lap peacefully. Varian had spent much of the journey going over his presentation notes, and Alex gazed at the passing trees in silence.

Sometimes, Varian would glance at her and think about bringing it up for the millionth time. Although, each time, he backed out before he could. Maybe another few minutes over his notes would be better suited.

That was until the driver spoke up.

"We'll be arriving in ten minutes, you two."

Varian turned his attention from his notes to glance at the castle ahead. Alex, also, adjusting her body to lean in with her palms resting on her knees.

"I wonder what Corona is like." She said quietly.

"Probably like any other city."

"Maybe." Alex glanced at Varian, still deep in his notes. "I expected you to be a little more enthusiastic."

"I am. I'm just—going over my notes."

He should have tried harder to be a little more convincing because now Alex was staring at him with a raised brow. He couldn't help but return the look, staring back at her eyes of dusk.

_Tired. _

"Alex?" He finally said.

"Hm?"

He opened his mouth.

Then closed it.

Alex just blinked.

"It's about—" Varian stuttered, fiddling with his notebook. "Uh…"

Alex leaned in, eyebrows raised.

Then, Varian just sighed. Heavily.

"It's about that night."

Blank, that's all he got. It was the kind that showed a sense of recollection. The face that knew exactly what he was referring to yet hidden deep within.

He tried again.

"You—you were acting up that day, and you didn't even talk to me until now. I just wanna know if anything happened."

It was touchy, he knew that now. Alex would never have reacted the way she did if it didn't.

He blamed himself for not going back, huddled up in his lab in the hopes of ignoring it. He wasn't her friend that night, he didn't help, and he was a fool for thinking he was justified. At least now, he could find the courage to ask, to wonder if there was _something _he could have done. So, he sat there and would wait for eternity if needed.

He wasn't a child, he refused to believe it. He was better than that- he could take a stand and do what was right.

And it was going to start with her.

When her eyes turned away, a part of him wanted to give up.

"No."

It was a blunt answer, an easy getaway.

"_No?"_

"Nothing happened that day, I was fine."

"But—" He swallowed, hard. "You were _crying…"_

"I was fine. Varian. Don't worry." She offered him a smile, but it was fake. It almost felt insulting. He was sick of it because it wasn't right. It was just another layer of lies that were kept from him.

She rubbed her eyes, masking the exhaustion.

Varian could feel his arms shaking.

"But you _weren't."_

Alex looked at him then, her smile dropped.

"You're _never_ fine."

His arms wouldn't stop shaking. What was he scared about? Was it the adrenaline from the upcoming Expo? He was fine before, excited even. But now, through some unknown force, his arm quivered, and he felt like he would burst at any moment.

They looked at each other, words unable to express anything and Alex could only sit there with her brows low with a sad frown, lips tight.

Then, Alex did something Varian never expected.

She reached over to him and took his hands, keeping them close to his chest.

"It's horrible, isn't it?"

He couldn't say anything back.

"You can feel it, right?" She said, her hand flat over his beating heart. "Through your ears, your veins and hands. You try to keep it under control but it wont stop and the littlest thing becomes the scariest monster you'll ever face."

He wasn't sure when, but his lips fell into a thin line and Alex closed her eyes with a slow intake of air.

"I had an anxiety attack, Varian."

He's eyes grew wide.

"That morning, I had something on my mind while we were working. It shouldn't have bothered me, most things don't. But, this was different." She pulled away from him, something Varian almost stopped.

"It got pretty bad—"Alex continued. "—to the point that your Dad told me to take a break from helping out." A smile enveloped her face, albeit skewed by sombre eyes. "It lasted for the rest of the day."

"You—" His eyes never left hers, and Varian struggled to find the words. "—It lasted the _whole day?"_

With a swallow, visible down her throat, Alex nodded. Faintly, as if uncertain.

"And the vase?"

"I got clumsy and knocked it over."

Ruddiger shuffled in his slumber, unbothered and unaware. Varian laid a gentle hand on his back to keep him still. "You were really upset…"

She hummed, neither looking at him or anywhere.

"Did I scare you?"

He froze. "What?"

"That night when you found me," Alex looked at him again, shadows dancing beneath her strands. "Did I scare you?"

Varian didn't think much about the answer, it came crawling up his vocal cords.

"Y-Yeah…"

That's all she needed to hear before she released a shaken breath and dragged her hand through her thick locks.

Varian acted quickly, speaking fast. "No- it's not your _fault_-"

"But it is," she spoke quietly. "It's always me…"

The wind began to pick up against the tress, the bridge to the city of Corona nearing their path.

As the sound of brisling leaves picked up, Alex lifted her head. It felt like an effort. "I sometimes forgot you're just a child."

"I'm not a child." Varian muttered.

She nodded. "Yeah, I know…"

The change in terrain knocked the wagon a little, accompanied by the vibration of stone. Corona was close now, and the two found themselves gazing at the peach and purples of the castle walls.

"There's a lot of stuff that I wish I could say," Alex said quietly. "but I'm not ready to load all my worries on you."

"I can handle it."

Alex smiled again, genuine than the last. "No, Varian. There are things in my life that I can't tell you. Things that—I don't want you to know."

She broke her stance to gaze at the trees overhead, feathers of light drew from their fingertips.

"But," Alex spoke, "If you wait just a little longer, maybe I'll find the courage to tell you." With that, her eyes turned to his, direct and hiding no longer. "Will you wait for me?"

With hardened shoulders, Varian managed a grin, buck teeth, and all.

"For as long as it takes."

* * *

When the dust had settled, the bedlam calming, Alex sat outside among the green fields and corn and stared at the moon. It remained the same, as always as its glow was radiant in the dark. It coated the world in a blanket of blue with a quiet, serene texture. Nothing seemed to exist, just her and the lungs that filled with the cold touch. She'd ever felt so at peace in such a long time.

It was a routine, better than the plague that was her mind. She'd sit alone and travel amongst the stars, beyond the earth, bound to the torment no longer. She would go much further than that, a place that vanquished the pain away. A world where everything was simple, controlled, and destined.

Home.

She wanted to go home.

But, home didn't want her.

She didn't know how long she sat there for. An hour? Two hours? More? It didn't matter. All Alex wanted was the world to just stop. Couldn't the moment last forever? Couldn't the earth, for once, just comply?

She knew Varian was standing there, he had a habit of just walking up to her unannounced. Although it wasn't like she didn't know from the start, Varian wasn't a silent walker, after all.

Alex didn't acknowledge him, hoping he'd just walk away when he got bored. But, then she wouldn't have known Varian at all. He didn't just stand around to stare at people, as some would like to assume.

He cared, far too much.

After a while, his feet came into her peripheral vision and crossed beside her on the frozen field. Both their shoulders touched, acting as an anchor for each other. More, for him.

Then, and only then, when his hand crossed over and reached to curl around her arm resting on her lap, she allowed herself to fall back down to soil.

"Where do you go?" Varian whispered.

She didn't answer him. Maybe, because the truth was too much of an admission to bear.


	3. You, My Counterpart

**_Takes place during Season 3, Episode 1: Rapunzel's Return_**

**_._**

Alex never dreamt she would find herself back in Corona, not after everything that transpired within its confines. The battle that shook the kingdom to its very core and ensured that nothing would ever be the same again. But, alas, here she was, and what better place to be than the catacombs of the prison cells. Locked, bound, and caged like an animal—resting on the stony and dirt-filled floor with scurrying rats and dripping pipes. She never so much as put up a fight.

Because, at the end of it all, it all came down to him. The plucky little alchemist with a gleam in his eye and a passion for life. A desire to prove his worth, no matter the cost.

The boy she swore to protect.

The boy she _betrayed._

* * *

She managed to sneak into the city of Corona by the portside, expecting a few guards to recognise her face and arrest her on the spot. But, instead, she was greeted with abandoned shops and streets and no living being in sight. The wind blew the dust and grit from the stony pathways, and the statue of the king himself was disfigured, red scribbles and vile profanities. The signs bashed against the empty buildings; one Alex remembered quite well as 'Monty's Sweet Shoppe'. Once filled with colourful chocolates and sweet wrappers was now left hollow and a bitter taste.

The grand hall was deserted, filled with the moon's smirk. She had wondered if she was too late. If whatever happened during her absence was something she couldn't fix.

Maybe, she shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place.

By the wall, a large indent was left with fallen pieces spread across the courtyard below. Leaning over, Alex could still see a greenish liquid and leftover fog. The wall had been destroyed by some kind of explosion, possibly through a struggle.

Whatever it was, the princess and the citizens of Corona where nowhere to be found. Everything rang in the stillness, silent as stars.

Corona was peaceful.

The sword weighed heavy beside her hip, procured by the many pirates she faced during her travels. As well as the clothes she 'borrowed'. A white long and baggy sleeve with black gloves, a black vest, brown pants, boots, and a red ribbon tied around her collar. It may have been excessive, but against the harsh terrain and high seas, it wasn't difficult to understand. But, even now, the cold air struck like glass shards prickling at every nerve. Not to mention the short distance she had to travel by water was causing the material to stick uncomfortably to her skin. Maybe a change of attire would be best when the time arose.

For now, she cherished the cold breeze.

The Coronian flags still hung above the throne, but the fabric had been vandalised. The familiar sun crest lay hidden by paint, scrawled on into the shape of what seemed to resemble a hand mirror with three circles within resting on a form of an arrow. The crest rang a bell but, after so long, Alex wasn't sure anymore.

Her hand hovered over the fabric stitched to the thrones, memories of a downfall; of where it all began.

The fear, the paranoia and the long, agonising, wait to be consumed by the black rocks. The king, high in his castle, watching the peasants suffer under his rule all in the name of keeping his precious daughter safe. Oblivious to the danger and harm he instigated. The soldiers that surrounded her, a scared and hate-filled boy cowering behind her as the princess struggled to speak, the blizzard a constant enemy.

The Sundrop flower.

The amber.

The battle of Old Corona.

It felt like everything Alex left behind was suddenly catching up, a game of tag she didn't even know she was playing and always the loser. The fool who let it all happen.

Alex shook her head, burying.

She remembered the happier times, the room almost morphed into the pinks and golds of the past, to a time when everything was right. There was no worries, no black rocks, or scorching blizzards. No automaton or serum to consume. The happiness was genuine, hearts blazing, and music danced in the air.

Before the downfall.

Before…

Now, all Alex could hear was the aftertaste, the echoes. Lingering ghosts that haunted the stairways of the castle. The bright colours had all but bled into nothing, furniture was thrown and burnt. It was a façade that hid away the sinister truth.

And it took him away from her.

Maybe, she overthought it. Perhaps, it hadn't been too long since she left everyone behind in the name of her quest. Perhaps it wasn't too late.

It wasn't long for them. But, for Alex, it felt like millennia.

Maybe it _had _been.

She sighed, a hand resting on the backrest of the throne fit for royalty. Now, it sat with no ruler and no guidance. Just the cold.

"_We weren't expecting visitors_."

The voice should have come as a shock, but Alex expected it. After all, it was too easy to simply walk into the castle without so much as a fight. If not from the guards, then definitely from someone else.

She offered them a sideways glance, but not the dignity of a replay.

That was until she saw the man, muscular in shape with his dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail and clothes with a tint of faded red. The face seemed familiar, smooth in appearance.

"Hello, Andrew."

The stranger scoffed. "Well, at least _you _remember me. Although I don't remember you."

"It's best that way."

"No no," The man named Andrew waved his hand dismissively, soon resting on his chin as he stepped closer. "We won't be having any of that. A pretty girl like you? I'm sure we've met."

His eyes wandered, thinking.

Then it hit him.

"Ah! I remember now! You were that girl with Cassie! The quiet one!"

Alex hummed.

"Aw, don't be like that. We have a lot of catching up to do." A slow and ominous smirk crawled across Andrew's face. "You can start by telling me where the princess is."

"How would I know that? And why would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, we're gonna have a problem."

Alex frowned, trying to contain her disgust for the guy.

"_You don't want to mess with me."_

Andrew whistled, and eyebrow raised. "Confident, aren't we?"

That was when Alex felt something strange. The air stiffened, almost suffocating.

Andrew wasn't the only one in the room.

"We'll change that."

A sword was gripped as steel flew into the air, a battle cry souring.

_"Saporians!_"

From the shadows, members of the group emerged with weapons at the ready and a thirst for conquest. Alex had never seen them before, and all of them varied in skill and stature. One was an older woman, slightly smaller than the others with kind of wand in hand. While another was broad and likely big enough to crush any who would oppose him.

Too bad they were dealing with the wrong girl.

With her hand hovering over the handle of the sword against her hip, Alex straightened herself and breathed steadily as her chest squeezed.

"As you can see," Andrew said, hands raised to his subordinates. "you're outnumbered."

Alex scoffed. "Clearly you haven't seen me in a fight."

His treasured smirk soon fell into a scowl. "Where's_ Rapunzel?"_

"Where's the king and queen?"

Andrew laughed, deep and threatening. "I wouldn't be worrying about them if I were you. Besides, I ask the questions here."

"I'm not telling you shit, Andrew."

The threat fell on deaf ears. "Alright," Andrew lifted his sword, a taunt. "You wanna know where the king and queen is? Why don't you come over here and beat it out of me?"

She should have suspected. No one was easy to reason with, especially with an ego as high as Andrews. At least, now, she'd given him a chance.

"Suit yourself."

Alex swiftly pulled out her sword, parting her legs and standing to the side to ensure she had enough room and anticipation to strike. She kept her balance and composer as Andrew was the first to step forward, his group following close behind but maintaining their distance. They soon played the role of an audience to a much-awaited spectacle. One that Andrew intended to deliver.

With his hands on the leather handle and the sword high and ready, Andrew took another step. Followed by another, until he descended into a full-on battle charge towards the young woman with a vicious yell accompanying him.

He drew the first swing, high above his head and falling with great force. Alex pulled her foot across and swiftly dodged out of the way, causing Andrew to lose his balance for a second before composing himself. However, Alex managed to get beside the Saporian and hit him by the side with her elbow towards his jaw, pushing him back with a blow. Andrew twisted round with little control, holding his jaw with his free hand. The attack seemed like an annoyance to him, and he sneered.

Alex regained her posture, sword at the ready.

Andrew charged again.

The young woman managed to counter the attack as the sword swung to her side and used the edge of the steel to block the other strikes that swiftly came after. Luckily, Andrew was fuelled by pure anger at this rate, and his movements were sloppy. He left himself open for only a moment as she managed to deliver her own attacks. However, even with a single mind like his, he countered them in return.

Just as she moved forward, sword at the ready, something caught her breath.

Her chest tightened, a hand strangling her lungs.

_What the hell?_

Distracted, she lost her balance and Andrew struck.

The blade cut deep, slicing flesh on her right arm, and drawing blood. The mere shock launched Alex's sword from her grip, and her body fell to the ground with a kick to the chest for good measure.

Her back fell first until she landed on her ride side, blood smearing across the marbled floor. She gritted her teeth and clutched her arm as the pain oozed with her blood and stain the white of her clothes. It dripped from the tip of her gloves to the ground.

She couldn't move it anymore.

When Andrew came closer, a smirk infested his features as he loomed over Alex, a shadow stretching and clawing.

"Not so confident now, are we?"

He would have said more, to inflict a final strike, but he couldn't. He paused with a frown only just realising the oddity of Alex wound.

He hoped to be greeted with the familiar colour of red and the strong smell of iron. Instead, it was something that almost made the Saporian double back in shock.

The blood was not red, nor was it a dark tone. But entirely black. Black as coil, black as night, black as ebony.

_Black._

Alex glared at the towering Saporian as his confusion hindered his movements. She already felt the effects of the wound, unable to stand to attack fast enough.

When the shock settled, the smirk returned as he shrugged and aimed his sword at Alex's throat. Although, the self-confidence was faltering.

"So, what kind of fucked up freak are you, huh?"

"None of your business…"

Andrew couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of it, the blade resting below Alex's chin. "Do you know what I think?"

Alex scowled.

"I don't think you're even human."

She said nothing, ink dripping onto the floor beside her.

The blade came closer, the tip etching into Alex's neck.

"Any last words?"

She stared back.

And _smirked_.

"Rule number three."

As last words go, that wasn't one of them.

Andrew wasn't sure if he even heard it correctly, lowering the sword with a twitch of uncertainty.

"What the hell does that-"

_SLAM!_

Before he knew it, Andrew doubled over as Alex swiftly raised her foot and kicked him in the groin. The wind was knocked out of him as he fell back, hands lowered in an automatic reaction and letting his sword slip from his hands, his face contorting inhumanly.

The other Saporians stood in utter shock, unable to decide if they should have been angered, or dumfounded. One cringed, wishing they couldn't help empathies with their leader's unfortunate circumstance. The only thing they could agree on was the collective 'Ooo' that let slip from their mouths.

"_You bitch…_" Andrew spat out the words like venom, but it was no more than a whisper fighting against the pain.

Alex struggled to her feet, her arm still clutching the stained fabric to prevent further bleeding. She was lucky her body didn't collapse so easily, but that didn't stop the haze that was now clouding her eyes and the lightweight of her head succumbing to fatigue.

"I won't take full credit," Alex muttered, fighting against her own bodies objections to stand. "I learnt that from an old friend…"

With gritted teeth and a face full of anger, Andrew struggled to his own feet and pointed his finger like a dagger. Although, it was more like a bully being put in his place.

"SAPORIANS!"

It didn't register fast enough, not under Alex's head snapped to the side to see the herd of Saporians charging towards her. There was too many, far too many to fight at once.

Her arm hung limply beside her.

She'd have to fight them one on one instead.

With a wounded arm and no weapon, Alex was trapped.

It was all or nothing now.

She charged.

The big guy came first, a mace in both hands that raised high above his head and slammed towards her. In a leap of faith, Alex jumped to the ground with the picked up momentum and slip between his legs to end up behind the brute. As he turned over his shoulder, the mace swung round with another cry in which Alex dodged just in time for the mace to make contact with another unfortunate Saporian.

"Oh my god!" The brute exclaimed. "I am so sorry!"

"You idiot!" The other shouted, female with a thin physique and very pissed off, barely able to recover from a mace to the gut. "Watch where you throw that thing!"

"I said I was sorry! You shouldn't have been in the way!"

"_EXCUSE ME_?"

With both of them distracted, Alex managed to bypass the two as they proceeded to argue amongst themselves, a lone Andrew resisting the urge to facepalm.

Just as she managed to get a few feet away, gripping her arm tightly, another Saporian blocked Alex's path. A woman, small with the wand ready.

"I'd be careful if I were you," The lady smirked. "I've heard this gives quite the headache."

"Really? I thought that was you."

Now the smirk was gone, a bewildered gasp that couldn't help but make Alex laugh through her pain. "W-Why you little-"

A cry erupted from behind Alex as she snapped back, seeing another Saporian, male, run up with a sword in hand. At the same time, the older woman raised her wand and a blast of magic soared towards Alex. With her arm released from its limp partner, Alex ducked again and grabbed the wrist of the male Saporian and threw him forward in the way of the blast. The surge hit him instead and his body slammed into the woman and the two collapse into the ground.

Alex was beside them in seconds, stealing the sword from the fallen Saporian. "I'll be taking that, thanks."

"_Jesus Christ!" _Andrew yelled in the back of the hall, perplexed by his teams incompetence. "You're_ all useless! It's one girl with one arm, COME ON!"_

"Sorry about the mess," Alex quipped, walking towards the entrance. "Looks like you might need to hire some new minions."

Andrew growled, ready to charge himself to end this madness.

But, then his eyes glanced behind her, and his trademark smirk graced the room once again.

"_Oh_, kid. I'm not out of ammunition yet."

Alex felt it, a shift in the air. Something was behind her, and she wasn't fast enough to turn and attack to see the face of the perpetrator fully.

Not until a cloud of pink gas exploded around her.

The toxin-filled her lungs and the persistent tightness in her chest had yet to vanquish. As she moved, to escape the cloud, her feet suddenly couldn't move as they stuck to the ground with a pink-like goo. The off-balance caused Alex to fall flat on her rear and dropped the sword, which was kicked away by another Saporian that soon recovered from her attack.

Alex coughed and gagged as the smoke cleared, the haze becoming one with the air and she finally managed to look up to see the cause.

She didn't have to see much, to know the familiar silhouette.

The tightness was unbearable now, a force so high that it rendered Alex unmovable and frozen to the ground. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing anymore.

She knew what it was now.

Panic. Fear.

_Him. _

Alex once said that nothing would stop her from protecting those she loved, that she would accomplish her mission even if every bone in her body had to be broken to do so. Or, in this case, the absence of a functioning arm.

But now, as the scene settled, and the young woman looked at the familiar face with its imperfections and recognisable features-

The boy, who sat with her on lonely nights.

The boy who lost everything.

The boy, a figure dressed in black and red. Goggles on his head with blue glass and dark brown leather, unchanged.

_The blue streak that hid amongst the black hair. _

Now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Well done, Varian." She hadn't noticed Andrew knelt down beside her, swarming in her own mind.

The name. She could never forget that name.

It was a disease, a memory to bury along with the rest.

_Get it out. _

So lost, far away from the scene, she didn't even feel the blade at her throat.

"We'lltake it from here_."_

It was over.

"_WAIT!"_

It felt like a scream, a panicked plea. One that Andrew was not anticipating and certainly wasn't in the mood to welcome it.

With his eyes rolling, the blade was gone.

"What is it, Varian?" Andrew spoke, visibly irritated.

"We need her."

His voice never changed. It was too familiar, too much…

"For _what_, exactly?"

"She can help us find Rapunzel. I know her, and I know she's a good tracker."

"We should _kill_ her while we have the chance!" One Saporian spoke up, in which the others roared in agreement.

"Wait." With a raised hand to hold back his eager group, Andrew spoke up and rubbed his temple. "I need to think."

He was already glaring at her, daggers that pierced further than Alex could reach. She couldn't help it when her eyes rolled to him without so much as a single blink.

"So, you know where Rapunzel is after all?" Andrew asked her.

She didn't answer back.

After a while, Andrew grumbled and shoved Alex's wounded shoulder with enough force that she yelped in pain and snapped her out of her trance to grip the damp fabric.

She'd already lost a lot of blood.

But, just like Andrew said: she wasn't human.

"Take her to the cells, and do something about that arm," He gestured to Alex's wound, dry blood already forming. "She's no worth to us dead, now."

He then turned to Varian, lowering his back, and speaking quietly, _menacing_.

"_And if she does anything, Varian, it's on your head. Got it?"_

She didn't need to see to know the young alchemist was looking at her.

What a state she must have been, to receive a glimmer of doubt in his eyes.

"Crystal…"

* * *

Alex didn't know much about Saporia, a kingdom lost in time. So, she didn't have much to say when the medic cleaned her wounds with little care.

Though Alex supposed he had some sort of grudge. Not that she blamed him. For all he knew, she was Coronian like everyone else.

But, here she was, sat against the blue-toned walls of the prison cells. Iron bars separated her from the outside world with only the distant sound of the coast from the only bard window to be heard. The calming music of tides and seagulls slowly drilled into her mind until even that became a chore. At least, she was lucky the wound still stung enough to distract her.

They didn't bother giving her new clothes, leaving the black stain as a constant reminder. She didn't put up much of a fuss, regardless. She was used to the sight of her own bodies destruction and merely regarded it as a relentless companion.

Speaking of, Alex noticed the absence of the grey furball. The last she had seen Ruddiger was his short-form joining his master into the prison wagon. Obedient to the end.

But, maybe even this was too much.

With a nasal sigh, Alex gripped her now bandaged arm and rested her head against the stone to close her eyes.

Her chest still hurt, _a lot. _

Confined spaces weren't her favourite place. In fact, they weren't anything pleasant at all. Just another obstacle that her body continued to persist. She was lucky the cell had some indication of the outside world, something to remind her that she was indeed on solid ground.

But she couldn't forget. _Never. _

The black-stained walls.

The claw marks of her own making.

_Her screams. _

She didn't know the term, not for a while. Or, maybe she did but denied it was a problem in the first place.

Claustrophobia.

Its name wasn't appealing, and neither was the strain that came with it. Even now, Alex knew her eyes deception as the walls almost slithered across the floor. Tricking her.

Confining her in that place again.

Alex shook her head and pushed the thought aside. It didn't matter anymore.

It didn't matter…

She just wished her body agreed.

If there was one thing, she took from all of this: her hesitance was her weakness, and ultimately her demise. She could have escaped easily from that simple goo trap. She was strong enough. But, her fear of the one thing she failed to do clouded her judgment. Even with the small reconciliation Varian and Alex shared before their passing still hung around her neck. A noose waiting to close.

It had been years since that day. Whatever was fixed, even a little, didn't matter anymore. They were back to the start, strangers once again.

She could have guessed, it made sense.

Maybe she was a hopeless dreamer after all.

The dungeon door was heard in the echoey halls as the wood creaked and footsteps trekked across the gravel. Alex didn't bother to open her eyes, not until the sound stopped by her cell and the clanging of keys slotted into the padlock. She kept her eyes down instead.

"Ten minutes, then we'll be back with the search party." The voice was female, so Alex had her options. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I've got this." It was a simple answer as the cell door opened.

Alex didn't move.

"How can you be so sure she won't _attack-"_

"_Clementine," _The male voice emphasised the name, a warning. "I've _got this."_

With a huff, the woman named Clementine was defeated. She didn't waste time leaving the key with the boy and vacating the dungeon, leaving the two of them alone.

Yet again, Alex made no attempt to stand before her guest or even honour them with a look. The towering shadow they cast was prominent, even against the wall Alex rested on. The light, almost, was snatched away.

They stood for a while, probably staring down at their inmate like the lower lifeform Alex submitted herself to. It weighed over her, pressing down against her already hurting chest that held an eternal breath.

The wound stung, prickling at her eyes.

Everything hurt.

She couldn't allow herself to break, not ever.

The figure stepped forth, kneeling down to Alex's level, and sitting on the stone floor with no care of the dirt and vermin that lay on it. They shuffled close, eye to eye.

Alex couldn't hold it anymore.

She looked up.

And there he was, blue streak and buck teeth with bright blue eyes. A figure draped in red and black and armed with alchemy.

_Varian_.

He'd aged two years, no longer the fourteen-year-old alchemist she grew to love. Now, he was sixteen with a much narrower face up close with a flicker of facial hair. Although she doubted it was real, Varian couldn't grow facial hair if his life depended on it.

The thought almost made her laugh.

_Almost. _

Even as they sat face to face, a blue sea mixed in a black abyss and unreadable elements, it was if neither of them could say a single word. Two years in the making, through hardships and difficult choices, Quirin and the black rocks. Alex had endured it, but Varian lived through it, and even now, the world seemed to crash around them. Nothing else existed, no fight to recover from, no thoughts of betrayal or open wounds. Just this moment.

Just them.

Varian was the first to break the connection, pulling the world back in his grasp; the reality, as he glanced at Alex's arm. She still clutched it tight, stinging her nerves.

He shuffled forward

"Come here…"

At the sight of his arms reaching, she couldn't help herself.

She flinched, her back hitting the wall.

Varian froze.

_The automatons._

_The amber. _

_The rocks. _

The memory clasped her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry-"

"Hey, it's fine", Varian reassured quickly, his hands raised in surrender. "I just want to look at your arm."

The way he spoke, gentle and inviting, Alex wasn't sure if his intentions were ill. She didn't trust it- she hated it.

But why? Why did she hate it so much?

She wasn't scared- she couldn't be.

"Alex."

Her eyes shot open, staring at him.

The alchemist was on edge, hands lowering a little with a hard swallow. "It's ok…"

His arms lowered slowly, eyes still, and gently touched the lying and wounded arm. One hand rested on the opened hand of the other while its partner cooped the elbow.

They couldn't stop shaking.

_Its fake-Its fake-Its fake-Its fake-Its fake-Its fake-Its fake-_

Varian noticed, he could feel it under his palms. So, he brushed his thumb under her elbow as the other held on gently.

He needed her to know it was ok.

Still him. Still Varian.

"I won't hurt you…"

She swallowed, heavily, fixated on the hands that held her in place. She registered the touches, soft movements against her arm that she wished she'd accept. She wanted to believe it was real, that it wasn't another coax to drag her into another malicious scheme.

She wanted it to be real.

Then, her arm slowly relaxed.

She'd know soon enough if it was real. If not, then maybe it was what she deserved.

The long-awaited punishment.

So, she looked away and allowed him.

When Varian felt her arm lower into his touch, embraced, his lips tightened as he swallowed back the butterflies flying in his stomach. With his hand holding hers, he slowly slipped away the black glove to reveal her bare skin and rolled up the sleeve to her shoulder. Which, Alex had to involuntarily lean forward for Varian to reach from his position. His hands stretched for the bandaged wound in observation. Patches of black had already begun to seep through the cloth.

He didn't flinch away, however, merely frowning and shaking his head.

"I should have known," He muttered. "Saporians are shit doctors."

Alex hadn't heard him swear before, only slipping out the occasional 'dammit' or 'crap'. Of course, Varian could have said the words out of anger rather than truth. Either way, seeing the young alchemist pretend to be older than he was, looking back at the tragedy, it didn't hold any happiness anymore.

Now, it was just a reminder of the desperation one boy had to free his father. To prove his worth. The beginning of the end.

That boy was older now, saying the words that were cursed for a child. But that wasn't the case anymore, and Alex wasn't sure she liked it.

Children were oblivious to the wounded around them, to the veterans who fought in a war to keep their people safe, to a history long forgotten and left behind. The survivors were left to pick up the pieces, to battle a monster no one could see or even begin to understand. However, Varian wasn't a fool, and Alex knew he'd ask questions. The panicked episodes was one thing, Varian did his best. But that wasn't all. Now, with a mature mind, he'd dig deeper and find the pieces left untouched.

Her darkest secrets wouldn't be secrets anymore.

Not to him.

As Varian leaned back, his hand reached for the strap around his chest. It reminded Alex of an ammunition belt, but instead of bullets, the belt had trinkets of alchemy bottles and pink rubber-like balls that were once used as a means to trap an intruder much like herself. Varian reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a small cloth and liquid in a bottle.

Alex cringed.

She knew where this was going.

With both items now placed beside him, the alchemist didn't waste time in removing the now stained bandage from Alex's arm. The knot was tight, too tight to even allow proper blood circulation.

As expected, the wound had reopened.

"It looks pretty bad." Varian looked back at Alex, her eyes clouded and dry. "It should have healed by now…"

A long time ago, she would have agreed. But much like Varian, things changed.

It added to a pile of question she wasn't ready to answer. If anything, she was more curious about his medical knowledge. Perhaps she would ask another time. If there ever would be.

When no response was given, even when Varian sat patiently with a stern look, he shook his head and reached for the two items with the liquid soaked into cloth. With it now in hand, the fabric hovered over the wound. Hesitant. The thought almost made Varian squirm.

"This is gonna sting. _A lot."_

Alex said nothing, preoccupied on the cracks in the walls. Some old and standing, others new and fitted after an assumed escape from the previous criminal.

Varian took a breath and brushed the cloth against the wound.

If the stinging had irritated Alex before, it wouldn't now.

Now, all she could think about was the pain.

Alex felt the liquid run deep into the muscle, killing whatever was left of the Saporians handy work. Her hand gripped tighter around her arm to relieve what little agony she could take way. But all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut and steady her breathing.

"I'll be done in a minute," Varian said, hoping he could distract his friend from the discomfort.

"It _hurts…"_

"_Hey, _I know, it's alright..."

The young alchemist worked quickly but mindful, ensuring that the further damage was dealt with. Looking at the wound, Varian could already tell the size had increased due to negligence. The cut hadn't been cleaned properly, and it would soon be susceptible to infection. As much as he owed the Saporians for freeing him from this dark and miserable place, he couldn't help the loathing in his heart. Hurting Rapunzel was one thing, it was necessary for his plan to work, as unfortunate as it may seem. But Alex?

That, he could _never _forgive.

Yet, he was forced to take similar measures, if only to end the fight and convince the bloodthirsty Andrew to keep her alive. He was fortunate he was even alive right now after his demands.

Varian reached into another pocket and pulled out a roll of bandages, ripping a moderate amount to tie around the muscular frame of Alex's arm. He couldn't help but notice the old and small wounds running along the pale skin.

He didn't ask.

It wasn't long until the wound was cleaned and bandaged, Varian pulling down the sleeve and placing Alex's glove back on without objection. He still hated the sight of the black stain now dry on the shirt, but there was only so much he could do to help.

"There," He spoke quietly with a smile. "That didn't take too long, huh?"

No response, just a glare.

His smile dropped, turning to sorrow as he fiddled with his red gloves. He opted to sit there quietly, thinking of what to say. If there was anything he could say, that is.

"Thank you."

It was quiet, so much so that Varian nearly missed it, but there was no mistaking Alex's voice. She wasn't looking at him, still trailing the dents in the wall. But it was enough.

"It's ok, Alex."

Her mouth twitched.

Varian shifted on the spot. He came here for a reason, after all.

"Rapunzel might still be in Corona. But, we're not sure where."

Alex hummed.

"Andrew is only letting you live because you can help us. So, it's best if you corporate."

"And then what?" Alex muttered, turning back to Varian with a frown. "Will you get rid of me just like the king and queen?"

"I won't let that happen, the king and queen are fine."

"Then where are they?"

"_Safe. _Nothing will happen to them."

"_Really?" _Alex leaned forward with an amused look. "I doubt the Saporians think the same way, _Varian._"

Varian couldn't help but scoff. "You really did a number on them."

She didn't smile. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Look, I'm sorry that they attacked you-"

"I don't give a shit about what you think. You haven't changed at all."

"_You weren't the one that was left behind."_

She didn't resort back, blank even at Varian's low outburst that even he dared to imagine. Instead, Alex threw her back to the wall once more, staring at nothing and denying anyone else was there.

"Just go away, Varian."

He could have left it at that, but Varian found it almost impossible to get up and go. The idea wrecked of bile, even with all the words of curses and retorts waiting to spill. So, he sighed instead.

She needed to know his real plan.

"The Saporians have a weapon called The Wand of Oblivion. I'm combining the wand's power into a gas, so it will erase the memories of everyone in Corona."

Alex looked back at him, a simple glance.

"Just imagine," Varian shuffled forward, hands already at work. "No one would know what happened. The automatons, the flower, the battle of Old Corona- _everything._"

Varian was focused, almost giddy, as he explained his intentions. Alex could only stare with eyes frozen and mouth quivering.

"We could start again, you and me. I could take away the bad memories like it never happened."

Now, she was staring at him; _right _at him.

"We could be_ friends_ again."

No, it wasn't giddy. It was anything but.

_Delusional._

"I could fix you, Alex. I could make you better."

_No. _

"Is that all I am to you?"

Varian frowned. "What?"

Alex's mouth was agape, visibly hurt. "Am I just a puppet? A plaything for you to pick and choose memories? Something that needs to be _fixed?"_

He was dumbfounded, the excitement gone.

"Say it again. Go on. Just so I have it _very clear."_

That's when he noticed her hands clench, her frame shaking, eyes widening, brow narrowing, and a shadow cast over her face.

She was-

"Alex, wait-"

But there was nothing he could do because before he even knew what was happening, Alex had grabbed him by the collar and thrust him close to her face. Helpless, all he could do was look into her eyes.

And all he saw was hate.

Uncontrollable _hatred. _

_"What? Did I miss hear you? Or are you not planning on making everyone into mindless pawns just so you can erase your mistake?"_

"I-I-"

_"Let me tell you something, Varian. It doesn't matter how many memories you erase to fit your idea of reality! Everything you ever did still happened- they're still here! And no amount of memory wiping will fix that! You did this to yourself! YOU made yourself into the bad guy! YOU did this! And I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SIT THERE AND CLAIM YOU CAN FIX ME BY ERASING MY MIND!"_

Even at the sight of Varian's tears, she couldn't stop.

_"I fought too much to be stumped now! I will not have my memories infected by your meddling! I will not have the people I care about taken away from me because some BRAT thought he had every right to decide that I was a broken mess! Well, guess what, Varian! You have NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH! They are MY MEMORIES! MINE! And I will not have all that work to be accepted taken away because you decided I wasn't GOOD ENOUGH!"_

Her eyes throbbed, burning against her cheek.

"_So, don't you DARE! Don't. You. Dare, think for one second that you can fix me by taking away the one thing I have left!"_

Then, she stopped. Her chest heaved through her burning tears that fought to stay hidden. In the end, Alex didn't have the strength to fight it anymore.

Her grip loosened, and they sat there.

Alex retracted her arm and wiped away the tears that graced her cheeks, erasing the evidence before it was too much. And, just like that, the dam was rebuilt, shoddy and cracked and leaving the young woman with a blank expression and eyes drowning in a waterfall.

Varian was no better, frozen by the sudden outburst that he couldn't stop the hurt in his chest and the hitch in his breathing.

He cried. Maybe, for the first time in two years.

But even then, he couldn't look away. An unbearable force clamped his head tight on his shoulders, locked. He couldn't get a word out and forced to see the twisted nature of his plan.

"I should have known I meant nothing to you…"

Whatever control Varian had, was gone.

"_No," _He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her again. _Never again. _"No- Alex I-I never wanted- I never meant to—I just…"

It was too late; she was already gone; retreating into her shell.

She wasn't listening to him anymore.

He couldn't have been wrong- there wasn't even a possibility. He worked out his plan- every detail was thought through and deciphered. Everything would be ok again, and no one would even know he was the criminal that brought Corona to its knees.

He never forgot the sleepless nights, the times they sat together under the moon, the laughter they shared. He just wanted to fix it- to make the pain go away.

He wasn't wrong.

_He wasn't. _

But, looking at his friend, his last remaining family, he couldn't help the nagging whispers of doubt in his mind. His father was plagued by them and Alex just as much. Why would they pass it up so quickly?

The people Alex mentioned, the acceptance she earned. Was he really going to take that away?

_No, _the Quirineon could be perfected. He could fix this…

His glassy eyes touched hers, silent down Alex's cheek.

He didn't want Alex to cry, not anymore. Never again…

He didn't want the pain. He wanted it gone, _destroyed. _

His hand reached, unplanned, and brushed against his sister's cheek, the tears wiped against his thumb. Tender…

She didn't move.

Then, the other moved and both his gloved hands cooped around her face.

"Hey, don't cry," Varian whispered, oblivious to his own tears. "You're the only thing I have left, and I won't lose you…"

His father was gone, Rapunzel had taken the path of his enemy and Corona had sworn never to forget. He only had her. Alex, his anchor, who did everything for him.

And he did this to her.

He _betrayed her. _

When she looked at him again, it was something familiar. The face of two years ago with pain hidden by a smile. Eyes heavy, weighed against a world Varian couldn't see.

_Tired._

It was comfortable, predictable.

_Home. _

By the gods, he had _missed her. _

"Wasn't I good enough?" Alex spoke broken.

"Alex…" Varian didn't need to say anymore. The inflexion, his silenced demeanour, it meant more than he ever could.

The answer only made the tears flow further.

"Then why don't you want me?"

_No. He needed her- she couldn't leave him! Not again!_

"I-I-"

The dungeon door swung open.

Footsteps were approaching…

_Shit._

Varian snapped his head behind him, seeing the approaching shadows of the Saporians. He stood up fast, hands leaving the warmth of Alex's face and wiping away the evidence on his own before they could see.

"Times up, kid! Did you get her to talk?"

Andrew, who was leaning against the iron bars, waited for an answer. One that Varian had to choose.

He wished he didn't have to, not after the stunt they pulled. But it was them, or certain death.

As the alchemist stood, his figure loomed over Alex. He didn't feel mighty anymore.

Not under her eyes.

"_They'll kill you."_

It was quiet, but loud enough for her to hear.

She didn't move, and Varian could only watch with a look in his eyes. A plea to comply.

"I'd listen to him," Andrew spoke again, a growl in his tone. "You don't want to end up on the wrong side of history, right?"

Nothing.

"Plus," his hand hovered over his sword. "We wouldn't want Varian getting hurt, would we?"

The alchemist stiffened, he really hoped Andrew was bluffing.

He didn't want to wait around to find out.

Seconds past, until Alex placed her hands on the stone walls to balance herself from her wounded arm and pushed herself to a standing position.

Varian might as well not have existed.

"I'll do whatever you say, sir."

Her compliance was welcomed by Andrew, smirking a little with a nod.

"Good, we're heading out."

Just before he walked off with his group, Andrew leaned against the bars towards Varian and gave him a pointed look.

"And don't forget, if she tries anything I won't be around to save your neck."

Varian nearly growled at the Saporian, but he was already down the hall before he had the chance.

Just a little longer and Varian knew all this madness would end soon. He just needed to bear the hatred inside for as long as he could.

With a deep breath, he followed after them.

"Varian."

He was stopped by Alex's voice, just as he reached the opened cell door.

"If you succeed in this plan and erase everyone's memories, I hope you find the strength to deal with the burden on your own,"

Alex passed him, a darkened and empty void in her gaze.

"Because there won't be anyone left to forgive you."


	4. How We Met

**_Takes place before Season 1, sometime after Before Ever After_**

**_._**

No one knew what happened as the order was carried out instantaneously. Within weeks, Corona was barricaded from the outside world by a towering display of craftsmanship. Villagers worked from day to night to surround the kingdom in an unbreakable auditorium and, brick by brick, it circled the territory and finished by the outskirts of Old Corona. For one young alchemist, they brushed against the structure of his own house. No longer could he gaze at the horizon free from the royals grasp.

The world had been closed off, him along with it, with no rhyme or reason as to why. A device with the sole intent to trap all those within it.

However, unbeknownst to the King, Varian was _sneaky. _

It was comfortable waiting for the necessary ingredients for his alchemic potions. Varian would sit by the docks waiting for successful imports that, ten out of ten, met with disappointment. Some days he would buy the odd herb from shops in the village square with familiar faces that greeted him with a smile, but nothing compared to the precious qualities found in the wild. Those were Varian's prize, the ones he needed more than anything.

So, he devised a plan.

It wasn't easy, especially when a towering wall made of brick stood in his way and the gossiping voices of the villagers whenever he bought anything from their shops. Even with their friendly greetings, he couldn't help but sense the unease as he stepped on their ground.

But, Varian had the tools and the means to bypass its confines, and soon he began his work in secret.

Being a loner definitely had its pros.

First, he found a quiet spot within the cordon that was away from prying eyes and used it as his escape. Luckily, one such place was located in the forests of Old Corona near the lake. It wasn't too far, but its distance was enough to avert suspicion. With a newly make potion, which admittedly took longer to create and perhaps a stolen brick or two, he was able to corrode the stonework to make a dent in the wall.

It took some calculating, ensuring that the whole wall didn't tumble and cause a riot. A sturdy spot was easy enough to find and was small enough for him to fit and reach the other side. A ready-made tunnel just for him. All he would need to do is hide the evidence with a convenient bush. Good thing the forest had plenty of them.

Then, it was timing.

Daylight was out of the question since so many people wandered the village as it was, and there was no way he could simply vanish without his father noticing. One villager would have been easy to dismiss. After all, one voice wasn't going to blow his cover as Varian was practically the talk of the village. Any unusual happenings around him were quickly dismissed as reckless abandon. But this was his _father_ and one thing Varian definitely knew was not to mess with the leader of Old Corona.

So, at the dawn of night, Varian would make his escape.

The young alchemist made a habit not to go _every _night, knowing that someone would potentially notice even with the moonlight's gaze. So, Varian decided to go on occasion to gather materials that ran low in his lab. Then, like nothing happened, come straight back as if he simply slept through the night without a peep. It was an excellent routine to fall into, free from the monotonous houses and farms of Old Corona.

Free from the tense nature of the villagers.

As much as the village wished to have a break from him, he wanted to have a break from them. It was safe, without risk.

Except for one night.

* * *

Zooming roots, brisk breeze, and miles of grass. Varian wasn't sure how long he ran for, but it was the least of his problems. All he knew was that he needed to get away, to run further and further from his chaser. He clashed into dying branches and tripped on overgrown vines. The forest almost reaching, dragging him back- slowing him down. But, each time he'd swat it away and forced himself up.

He had to keep _running._

Alas, he could no longer, stopping dead in his tracks as the forest led him to a dead-end blocked by thick trees. The clearing had no apparent exit, and whatever pathway he could see was too small for him to squeeze through fast enough.

He was trapped, and as the footsteps drew ever so closer, he turned over his shoulder with eyes as wide as the moon itself and stepped away as far as he could. Until there was no place left to back to.

High above him, a cloud of black fur stood tall with claws ready to strike. Its jaw was wide, hanging with vicious teeth.

Of all the ways Varian believed he would die, being mauled by a bear, trapped in a forest, and left alone, was not one of them.

In his blind panic, Varian ruffled his hand in the grass for something—_anything_—to grab. The first thing his hand touched twitched his fingers, and he instantly grabbed it, picking up a measly twig as a makeshift weapon against the beast. Of course, it did nothing to ward off the creature.

All Varian could muster was incoherent whimpers. He couldn't turn away, engrossed in the blind rage of the bear's eyes and the drool of its mouth with morbid curiosity. _Oh, _how the poor; defenceless alchemist could be torn apart in so many ways.

Perhaps, he would soon find out as the creature raised its claws high above its face and lunged to the ground with mouth agape.

With the stick in hand, Varian held tight and prayed his hopeless attempt to make a stand would change his fate. And as the jaws fell close to his face, Varian's eyes succumbed to the darkness and awaited his inevitable demise.

Game over.

"_HEY!"_

Before the sharp tusks could penetrate Varian's frail body, a rock smashed into the bear's cheek and threw it off balance for a split second. Its furry head snapped in the direction the rock was thrown in and Varian, still reeling in his shock, turned his head in automatic.

It was difficult to see, but within the bushes and trees emerged a figure much taller than him, perhaps by a few inches—he wasn't sure— dressed in green and brown with fists ready to fight. Scattered with scars and blue hair-

_Wait. _

"Over here, big guy!" The stranger shouted again; arms high to beckon the now angered beast.

The strategy seemed to work, as the bear's attention quickly moved from the young alchemist to the stranger. From the voice, Varian could tell they were female.

He was aware, suddenly, that he hadn't moved from his spot as his eyes met those of the figure, already beginning to back away from the furry killer.

"What are you doing?" They cried out, throwing their hand across to the side. "Get out of here, you idiot!"

He didn't need to be told twice.

Varian bolted.

He didn't dare look back as he passed the small gap through the trees and roots, blocking out the roar of the black bear as it seemingly vanished further into the forest in pursuit of the stranger. It didn't matter, all Varian cared about was getting out of there before the creature changed its mind.

He ran. And ran _and ran_.

He ran as fast as his skinny legs could take him, the echoes of the bear still loud in his ears and the cries of a horrifying struggle that followed. The stranger was dead—there could be no denying. They had to be. Had to be…

It was a far distance away from the clearing, to the place where Varian was sure he would meet his end when a pained yelp shuddered the forest.

All was silent.

The wrinkling breeze—the distant flow of the lake—the rustling of leaves—

The deafening absence of life.

Varian didn't know what compelled him to stop. Perhaps it was the growing guilt in the pit of his stomach that screamed at him to go back. The nagging devil that whispered the damaging words of a fool-_a coward-a loser—_

A stranger saved his life, ensured another day was spent in the sunlight and a guarantee of new discoveries and beginnings.

And he left them to die.

_Dammit. _

He ran back, fighting the urge to leave and gripping his satchel strap in an attempt to ground himself. Although, the flashing of the trees that passed him by didn't help much. It didn't take long to reach the space he last saw them, no entity to be seen.

Except for the trail of broken bushes and paw prints.

Varian followed them, traversing further into the depths of the forest as the darkness slowly crept beside him. Luckily, he at least remembered to bring some chemical solutions suited to illuminating the dark. With one in hand and a quick shake, the purple glow guided him along the trail of muddy paws and footprints.

The further he went; the more the damage became evident. Branches had been slashed, and the ground became muddled with multiple prints that mixed with human and animal. Until even that became perplexed.

They weren't human prints anymore.

Then, as a massive breath vibrated in the air, Varian stopped.

Even with the glow of his solution, he could only see the silhouette of the bear huffing and growling. The bushes and trees all but smashed into ruin.

He should have known; it was stupid to come back. He signed his own death sentence, and the stranger's heroic attempt was all for nothing.

Looking over the bushes, he dreaded to see the broken body of the woman who saved his life. All, but in vain.

But, as he gazed at the body, feeling his anxiety built up, he froze.

Instead of a human body broken and battered, torn apart, it was anything but.

The bear, limp.

_Dead. _

The creature looming with a heavy breath was not the bear that attempted to kill him. Even as he squinted, he couldn't believe how he mistook it. That wasn't a bear. Its fur was puffed up, with an image more significant than any animal he had ever seen.

That thing was something else.

The silhouettes and the curves faltered in the night as the purple glow of Varian's bottle lost its power. The scene fell into darkness, and Varian shook the bottle harder in the hopes that it would render the problem null and void. The last thing he needed was to be trapped in the creeping abyss.

"Come on. Please _come on…"_

_Snap._

His eyes shot up at the sudden graze of the leaves-or rocks- or grass? Something was shifting in the shadow, exploding- _morphing._ The bush of fur tensed and blew, moving as the thunderous crackle and snap burst his ears. The growling turned to yelps—to whimpers—as the form melted into the night. Now, Varian couldn't see at all.

The crackles and snaps, they sounded familiar.

The breaking of bones.

The _changing of bones. _

He froze, his hand slipping into his satchel to find a replacement.

He knew he brought one.

_By the gods, he really hoped he did. _

Then, the world turned to silence. The breeze past the young alchemist as his messy locks got caught in its gentle grasp. His frantic search stopped dead in its tracks, and he wondered if he was finally alone. _Safe._

His hand glided against a lone bottle in his satchel, and Varian almost felt the intense relief leave his lungs. He instantly grabbed it and shook its contents until the green glow illuminated.

The mysterious figure had gone, no longer towering over the corpse of the fallen bear. However, by the trees further into the clearing as Varian stepped forward quietly, he noticed a much smaller frame leaning against the wood. They seemed to be coughing or emptying the bile from their stomach as they hunched over the overgrown flower patches.

_The blue hair._

There was a sense of relief from the boy, knowing that his hero had indeed lived. But, a bunch of questions followed suite. How was she here? Where did the mysterious figure go?

Were they safe?

He had no answers to any. However, he pondered the solution to one.

The mysterious being…

Had Varian just seen things? Had the haze of the darkness muddled his mind?

Or was she-

He hadn't noticed, not until he felt literal eyes on him. They met, for the first time, without the looming life or death situations holding them back. However, Varian couldn't stomach a simple 'hello' as he watched the woman breathe deeply. Her arm still rested against the tree and, under his green glow, the battle-worn scars of the bear's attack was prominent as they dug deep with bite marks. Dark toned.

_Bleeding. _

"You're hurt…" His voice was hoarse, quiet.

All he got was a raised eyebrow.

_Yeah, brilliant Varian. Just state the obvious. _

"I'm_ fine…"_ The woman's voice was low, exhausted, and wincing at the many wounds. _"I'll be fine. I—I told you to_ _run._"

Instead of answering, struggling to come up with a response anyways, Varian looked down at the green outline edged against the fur of the bear. Up close, the wounds that decided its fatality remained with fresh blood pooling onto the grass beneath. Varian did his best not to pass out as the smell of iron within his nostrils was already making his head heavy.

"How did you managed to survive that thing-"

Even before Varian managed to turn back, he could make out the shift of moment in the corner of his eye. He only had a few moments to react before the woman leaned forward, and her knees hit the ground with a great thud.

"_No no no hey-"_

Just in time, Varian managed to wrap his arm around her chest to keep her upper body level to his. The task was harder than he thought, even with her hand still resting against the branch. Varian was sure the lady was losing consciousness as her eyes hung lowly, without focus.

"Hey- Miss? _Oh my gosh- _Don't die! _Miss?_"

This was a mistake; he should have known from the start. It was stupid to leave the castle walls and even more foolish to leave his essentials behind. He never wanted the life of a woman hanging in the balance because of him- because of his own incompetence. _Never. _

"_Kid_," The voice was almost inaudible, but Varian was thankful for the glimmer of life still fighting. "I-I'm_ fine—stop worrying-"_

"What do you- _you nearly passed out!"_

"_Listen, I'll be fine. I just—I just need a few-"_

"My village is nearby!" Varian exclaimed in his panic, disregarding whatever false hope the woman was spewing to him, "We have a medic- he can help you!"

"_Just listen-"_

"Please!"

There was a moment when the woman was silenced, struggling to keep her eyes open as she stared at the young boy. The faint glow of the green light was the only credible view of his features, and she saw its touch within his gaze, broad with eyebrows tilted.

His voice was enough, the eyes were enough- something she couldn't deny.

The woman let out a long sigh, her eyes rolling back with slight annoyance.

"_Ok. Just—don't complain if I bleed on you…"_

With his arm still around her chest, Varian helped the lady up and navigated the both of them through the forest, the path he memorised.

He was grateful for the small attempt at humour.

* * *

Nothing prepared him for his father's outburst but, in Quirin's defence, Varian rightfully deserved it.

The two of them waited outside the cabin of the Old Corona Medic, and Varian wasn't sure how long he could stand the continuous stretch of uncomfortable silence. The bloodstains had dried on Varian's shirt, but it didn't stop nausea from crawling up time after time and Quirin had placed a quick glance when he was sure Varian wasn't looking. But, that was the trouble: Varian was always watching.

_Always letting him down. _

Explaining what happened wasn't the tricky part, rehearsing the structure of the words and the passage of thoughts that would convince his father to worry no longer. The reality, however, was never so kind and Varian only ended up babbling and apologising. All the while, the near limp form of his saviour was hanging by a thread.

Quirin had already made up his mind the moment the sight of blood dripped from his son's clothes. A cursed thought and a horrifying possibility.

With strong arms, Quirin practically carried the woman to the nearby medic and wasted no time slamming the door open and requesting immediate help. Luckily, the village had a skilled doctor that attended to the wounds with no questions asked. Those would undoubtedly come later. Quirin and Varian had no choice but to wait and hope for the best.

They hadn't spoken since and not even the gentle sparkle of the midnight sky could loosen the tightened air. Not, as the two sat together on the calmed grass outside the cabin and waited.

Explaining wasn't hard, but _waiting_ was.

It was a contest, a battle of endurance to see who would last the longest without saying a word. Waiting, to see who would deviate the tension first while also adding to a pile of worries neither of them needed. But, Varian had caused this.

His plan wasn't going to work, not forever, Varian should have known- should have _prepared. _

He ran away like he always did. He was smart enough to find an answer, but too weak to see it through. The last straw would be to have his undeniable shortcomings result in the destruction of innocent life.

He couldn't bare it.

"Dad- I'm sorry-"

"I don't want apologies," Quirin practically snapped, silencing the boy. "I want answers."

Even with just that, Varian didn't know where to start.

Or, maybe he did. But, the words simply would not form.

The worst thing Varian could ever hear was the exhausted sigh that escaped Quirin's lips. An expression of worry, doubt, fear.

_Disappointment. _

"Of all the things you could have done, _this _is one of them?"

"Dad I can explain-"

"I most _certainly_ hope you can."

"I—I needed supplies. It was just one trip-"

"You _blew a hole through our defences."_

"We've been sealed in, and no one will say _why! _What does Corona need defending from that we haven't handled before-? "

"_Varian!"_

He shut his mouth, wide-eyed and crushed by the booming voice of his father.

"Do you honestly expect me to sympathise with your excuse? You weakened our only protection because you _needed supplies_? Could you not have benefited from the weekly imports?"

"I needed better quality herbs," Varian mumbled.

"And was it worth it? Was it worth putting a young woman's life in danger?"

Varian snapped his head to his father. "_What?_ I didn't know that would happen- I didn't intend for _anyone_ to get hurt!"

Quirin shook his head, the all too familiar look in his eyes. "That's your problem, Varian. You don't _think. _You never considered the possibility of your life being put in danger and getting people hurt."

"I-I didn't want this-"

"Whether you wanted this or not, an innocent woman may _die_ today because of your negligence!"

Varian couldn't stomach the glare residing in his father's gaze, nor the trembling of his voice. He looked away, holding a weakened breath, and eyeing the dry blood on his sleeve.

Her blood. Her life.

Soon, like a storm that sunk a thousand ships, she'd be swept away.

All, because of him.

"You need to understand," Even as Quirin's voice lowered, Varian could only cower away. "There are consequences to your actions, Varian. Next time, there might not be anyone to save you. You may get hurt or—or_ worse._"

Varian moved closer, claiming a warmth he believed he didn't deserve. But, he craved it- _needed _it.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you, Son."

Varian wouldn't cry—he _wouldn't. _

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

In turn, Varian was greeted with another sigh. "I will have to inform the King about the damage. From now on, you stay away from the wall."

"But, Dad-"

"The decision is _final."_

There was no point in arguing anymore, holding no moral high ground to back up his claims. So, instead, Varian nodded.

He wanted to apologise, his mouth nearly letting slip the familiar words. Still, the pain and guilt didn't stop, and he knew it never would even if he said it a hundred times. By now, they didn't mean anything, and the tears that burned his cheek felt like insults and mockery. He didn't deserve to cry. He didn't deserve to dispel the hurt bubbling up inside.

He'd do it again because he was Varian the know-it-all alchemist searching for answers. Waiting for the next disaster that proved futile to help his village and his father. To make him proud.

A continuous cycle of nothing changing but trying anyways.

Next time, he'd be better.

He would be…

"She's gonna be ok, right Dad?"

Varian was a child again, a quiet and terrified voice fighting for a naive world. It was better than the truth.

Instead of the parent's duty to ideally comply with such a view, Quirin placed a hand on Varian's shoulder and brought the boy close into a sideways hug.

He didn't say anything.

It was some time, sitting together in the comfortable yet sneering silence until the doors of the cabin finally opened.

The two practically jumped to their feet, Varian being the first.

"Is she ok?" Varian was also the first to ask, nearly grabbing the clothes of the medic. Quirin had to pull him back. "Please say she's ok!"

"Calm down, Varian." The medic said with a warm smile. "The young lady is alright."

Varian felt the whole world lifted from his shoulders.

"She's ok…" He whispered to himself.

"In fact," Despite the good news, a frown graced the medics brows. "I'd say she's more than alright."

"What do you mean?" Quirin asked.

"Well, she's practically healthy. Her wounds are all but gone."

"But," Varian was almost at a loss for words. _That couldn't be right. "_But she was attacked by a bear- she was _bleeding-"_

"I understand that. But, the only scarring I can find is those many years old. Months, at most. The wounds are nothing more than scratches now. It's certainly peculiar."

Even Quirin was perplexed by this sudden news, knowing full well that such a vicious attack from a wild animal meant certain death. And yet, according to this information, the woman was fine. _Alive. _It should have been impossible.

"Can I see her?"

Quirin stepped forward. "Varian, I don't think-"

"I can't see why not." The medic spoke up, a smile on his face. "But, I would not push her too far. She may seem fine, but neither of us knows if there's still any lasting damage. Especially anything internal."

Varian nodded eagerly. "I'll be careful- I _swear."_

Quirin sighed quietly, unsure. After all, wounds didn't heal like this. Not under normal circumstances…

"Dad," Varian turned to his father, worry clouding his eyes with a sense of relief, but a need for clarity. "Please…"

With a sigh, Quirin nodded. "Alright, but if anything happens, I'll be waiting outside if you need me."

Varian, happy with his father's answer, accompanied the medic into the cabin and left Quirin alone in the night.

The blood still stained his clothes, tinted in a dark tone.

* * *

The first thing Varian saw was not the absence of the gaping wounds, bleeding against the green of the deep forest, but rather the woman's hair.

The blue, tranquil like a calm sea, was gone. Leaving behind a vacuum of black much similar to his own. Varian wondered if he simply imagined it, considering the darkness that was the outside world. Did it change when his frantic attempts to warn his father fell on stuttering words? Had it always been black? He didn't dwell for long, peaking into the room with the woman laying against the spine of the wooden bed. She was focused on the many pages of a book left on the side. He couldn't see the cover, but he knew the familiar paint and textured spine. He did his best to contain his giddiness.

But, the only thing that mattered right here right now was that she was alive.

Alive to live another day, just like him.

Quietly, Varian opened the door and stepped into the room.

"You like Flynn Rider?"

The woman glanced at the young alchemist; her face still trapped in the many words of the infamous thief and smiled with a small scoff. She closed the book gently and tranced her hand over the cover.

"No, but it passes the time."

"I _love_ Flynn Rider," Varian said with a smile, pulling a chair up beside the bed and sitting. "I'm his biggest fan."

"So, you've read this then?" She asked, gesturing to the book in her hand.

"_All of them._"

The woman laughed a little. "You're not an obsessive fan, are you?"

"_What? _No!"

She stared.

"Ok, maybe a bit."

The woman laughed again, smiling. It was never too big or faint. It was a kind of smile Varian was fond of. Soft and maybe a little shy.

"Don't worry, I get it."

At least, she was up and talking and seemingly over the previous event that transpired not moments ago. Still, Varian felt he had to ask. To be sure.

"You're ok, then?"

The smile died down a little, enough for Varian's heart to skip a beat.

"Yeah," She said quietly. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm more concerned about you, honestly."

"Well, I'm fine. Not a scratch on me."

He hated to think she was lying or to assume he was stupid enough to not see the old scars that trailed her body. Even with the wounds seemingly gone, blood was still on her clothes that rested in a pile on the drawer. Dry, evidence that he wasn't making the whole thing up. Yet, here she was with pale skin untouched by recent damage in a spare gown.

Intact, alive, and not—

"I thought you were going to die. It was my fault- I shouldn't have put you in that position-"

A hand rested on his shoulder, and he was met with her eyes. A warm smile accompanying them.

"Hey, look at me. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm fine. I'm still kicking, and no random bear is gonna stop me."

It was a final act of reassurance, one Varian gladly accepted with a smile of his own, albeit teary with red cheeks.

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. What were you even doing in the forest anyway?"

"Collecting herbs, I, uh, I ran out."

It was a split second, but Varian was sure he noticed a spark of recognition in her eyes. "So, you're an alchemist then?"

"I am, yeah. Are you-"

"No," She answered, a little too quickly. "no, it's just—something I noticed. You have the look."

"You mean my rags?"

"Hey, those aren't rags! You look great in them. How old are you- thirteen?"

"Fourteen."

"Well, you look good for a fourteen-year-old alchemist. I love the goggles by the way." She said, gesturing to the pair on Varian's head.

Varian placed a hand against the leather fondly, remembering.

"In all seriousness," The woman spoke again, her tone lower. "You are ok, right?"

That was the question: was he? Even with her alive, there was still something holding him back, something he couldn't understand. Maybe it was still the guilt, or the eyes of his father staring him down.

Or perhaps, he hadn't forgotten the hungry eyes of the bear ready to kill him without a second thought. Any moment, Varian wondered if he'd end up back there or if any of this was even real. An envisioned fantasy to lessen the horror of looming death.

Instead of telling the truth, he smiled as best he could. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up, that's all.

She didn't notice, or at least, didn't acknowledge it. "I'm sorry I called you an idiot. it was all pretty hectic."

"No, you were right." If there was one thing Varian could admit to, it would be this. His hand rested on his lap again, stained with a darkened and dry patch. "I would have been done for if it weren't for you. What were you doing there? Aside from saving me." The last comment came out with an involuntary scoff. For Varian, it lightened the mood.

It took some time before the woman answered, hesitant.

"Oh, you know, nothing really."

"So, you were just wandering the forest."

She shrugged.

Varian thought about pushing further, but the nagging thought in his mind stopped him from making another fool of himself. It wasn't his business anyway. So, he dropped it and found himself unable to say anything.

"Sorry."

He glanced at her. "For what?"

"It's complicated."

Varian laughed. "Isn't everything?"

She smiled at that, brushing he hand against the book.

Silence past them, something Varian didn't mind too much. They were here, hearts still beating, and whatever time flew by was enough comfort for him.

His mind must have wandered, as he quickly noticed the book held out to him by the woman. Such a book that turned out to be one of his favourites.

"You know any good chapters?"

The amount of pride Varian felt was almost unmatched. "'Good'? I know the _best."_

The woman's smile curled brightly. "Well then, my good man, would you like the honour of reading one to me?"

Varian couldn't help but smile just as brightly, letting his worries fade away. If, for only a moment.

"I'd love to, my lady."

The young alchemist took the book from her hands and flicked through the many chapters of the thief's adventures. If he could, he'd definitely read them all much like the little boy lost in words on a quiet night. But, he was challenged with the best. And so, the best we would deliver.

"I'm Varian, by the way."

"Alex. It's nice to meet you, Varian."

So, the woman named Alex sat quietly as she listened to Varian's tale of an adventure once lived. A story of a thief who stole the greatest treasure ever to exist, how he took on mighty kings and tyrants and searched for the lost lagoon. His gestures were sharp, flowing with excitement. One point, Varian enacted a famous battle with an imaginary sword, bouncing around the room without so much as a care in the world. Alex was amused, to say the least, but that didn't stop her from halting his feats of glory.

Although, through his battles of poisonous snakes, real-life dragons and evil monarchs, the stains of blood persisted. A nightmare left behind, and even when Alex allowed Varian the right to forget his fear, she could not.

They soiled, such as the stain of her own blood.

Black.


	5. A Friend

**_Takes place at the end of Season 2 and the beginning of Season 3_**

**_._**

Cassandra wandered, for hours it seemed, as the Moonstone weighed heavy in her chest. A pulse louder than a heartbeat.

She no longer knew if the dark kingdom was within range, neither did she care. The gravel beneath her feet trailed in her wake in an undecided direction with arms hanging loosely, without purpose. The only thing left was the burning desire to run, to flee far from the darkness. But, now the night was hers to command as the rocks slowly grew from the dry ground. They followed their leader with obedience, loyalty.

It didn't matter, the sun would scorch her pale skin if it must. She could collapse within its fury, disbanding from the earth that tethered her feet to its cruelty.

She had to keep walking, keep moving. Forever, and further beyond.

Safe, from Rapunzel's grasp.

* * *

The first thing Cass saw as her eyes adjusted to the blazing white, was a gentle touch of green.

Owl rested on her shoulder, hooting at the rays of light that blinded him before the cloud finally settled and the scene painted into realisation. The two gazed as the picture dripped with vibrant greens and browns. The splatter of the blue sky and the blotches of white and fluffy clouds contrasted. Yet, nothing felt tangible, uncanny like a dream made too real. Cassandra couldn't truly relax, as much as she wanted to. A masterpiece brought to life, a painters dream, but not fully realised.

The door, in which they entered moments before, still remained. It was closed behind them with no exit or entry. It stood out of place in this wonderland of brush strokes and dripping paint. The only real object in sight.

Her sword was still in hand, gripped tightly as her armour clanked and creaked with each step she took. Cassandra didn't seem to be in any danger, such a concept seemed impossible in a place like this. Even if it wasn't a true reflection of reality, it was close enough to trick the mind into kneeling.

However, Cass was no stranger to deception and unkindly appearances.

"Hello?" Cassandra called, hearing her voice echo in the brisling trees.

No answer was heard, only a flock of fleeting birds joining the sky in the distance. The black ink seemed to blend the further it flew.

"Fitzherbert?" She called louder, twisting, and turning on the spot for any sign of human life. "Rapunzel…"

"_Hello."_

Cassandra turned swiftly with the sword raised high, alerted to a foreign presence.

However, as her eyes landed on the intruder, Cass found her sword lowering with a face of confusion.

There, within the bushes and trees, glided a girl dressed in royalty. Her skin was clear, as was her dress and pinned up hair. She looked no older than ten-years-old. Yet, her life was already expired.

A ghost.

"_Do not fret, Cassandra." _The girl spoke again, a sweet and gentle tone._ "I mean you no harm."_

"Who are you?" The sword weighed heavy. "How do you know my name?"

"_I am a friend, "_The ghost glided around Cassandra, elegant and child-like. Perhaps she was happy to see another friendly face in this world of lies. _"Or at least, I'd like to be."_

Cassandra felt safe enough to lower her sword, despite knowing very little. Although steel wouldn't do much against a ghost. An entity could not be killed twice, after all. "What happened to you?"

_"I'm afraid I do not know," _The girl spoke, face riddled in a decade once passed. _"Time has not been kind to me. But, alas, I finally have the chance to speak to you, Cassandra. I had almost given up on you."_

Cass raised her eyebrows. "Speak to _me?"_

_"Yes, there is something I need to show you. Before it is too late."_

"Wait- hold on-"Cassandra stepped back. "I'm not going _anywhere_ with you, I need to find Rapunzel-"

_"My dear, this may be your only chance to save Rapunzel. Please, I implore you to come."_

The little girl raised her hand to Cassandra, a welcoming gesture. Cass, however, wasn't sure.

"Are you saying that—Rapunzel's in danger?"

The girl reached further, a gentle hand on Cass's own.

_"If you come with me, I will explain everything."_

* * *

A swirl of darkness, reaching past the glowing walls of the castle. Three travellers survived certain death by the hands of the echoes of the past, bleeding in a forgotten history and reaching to the light. They were lucky to survive, and even more so to be here in this very moment.

Even in the darkness, the blinding glow of the black rocks reached into its depths. One, that seemed to never end. A hollow chasm; a deprived room of sensory. Only beyond them could they see the prize, the last piece of the puzzle: the final objective.

There, sitting alone in the night, was a cage of stone split by holes and spiralling patterns. Within, a light gleamed in the shade that filled the room with its iconic blue and purples.

"The Moonstone..." Rapunzel gasped.

On cue, a command already in action, the shine of her golden hair glimmered as brightly than it ever could conserve. Its strands floated to the air, reaching for its brothers and sisters that cried with it. The rocks wept, rejoiced in its happy return, and altered. They pointed their deadly ends to the Moonstone waiting ahead. Their destiny had finally come to an end.

Rapunzel didn't need to think twice, and with Eugene and Cassandra by her side, she was unstoppable. A sense of unwavering power fuelled her veins, and she took her firsts step. The cliff edge had greeted her, a path that seemed to end. However, her trust in the rocks had grown since her treacherous journey, leading her here to this very moment. She took a leap of faith and raised her barefoot into the drop. No one flinched or protested but looked on to a brighter future.

Rapunzel laid her foot and greeted the reaching palms of the rocks, having twisted, and morphed to a platform in the empty space. A request to continue.

So, Rapunzel did.

Lightweight, flying almost. It was difficult to describe the sensations the princess felt. All she knew was to take that first step. Then second. Then third. Each one was a level unlocked, a tasked overtaken, a goal reached. Eugene followed behind, never leaving his lovers side and Cassandra hovered her armoured gauntlets to her sword. Always on guard, and ready to protect.

Now, they were meters away. The cage had broken apart, ripped almost, by the desperate hands of Rapunzel's brotherly counterpart. It waited for her, search for her and caused chaos for her. All the tears of joy sparked around them. It was contagious, they felt it's voice. A cry calling 'come to me. Come.' An echo of a spirit, waiting to pass. To become one.

Rapunzel stopped in her advance, fully aware of the growing nerves in her stomach. As much as the journey had to reach its conclusion, she feared the aftermath. A life without a world-ending adventure seemed to ring blasphemy, an atrocity she couldn't quite let go off. But, as a hand touched her own and the chestnut eyes of Eugene Fitzgerald soothed her soul, Rapunzel wasn't afraid anymore. The time had come.

She turned to Cassandra, a smile no longer contained, to be met with a timid grin and a hand on her left arm. Even now, some things could not be forgotten. At least, this was the one thing Rapunzel had to get right—before the end.

"Cassandra?"

The fallen frame of her friend straightened, made aware of her sudden spotlight. "Rapunzel?"

Since they entered the grand hall, Rapunzel finally turned her back from the goal to give her friend the needed words. She stepped forth, taking both her gauntlets in her bare hands and took a deep breath.

"I know things haven't been easy," Rapunzel started, "but I wanted to thank you for everything." And with another smile, she embraced her best friend. The princess kept her close, a companion to the end.

Cassandra hovered her arms but didn't hug back.

"Ok, Rapunzel," she spoke quietly, "it's time..."

The princess pulled away, not minding the absence of a returned hug. Cassandra wasn't the overly affectionate type. But, at least for this moment, she needed Cass to know she wasn't forgotten or hated. After this journey, she wished to be by her side each day and the next.

With time short, so was her moment. The stone was in sight, Eugene's tight grip in Rapunzel's own. She was happy, more than ever, to have her one true love to witness.

"Go get your destiny, Sunshine."

That's all she needed, and with a final kiss on his hand and words of love, she was ready.

The stone shone as it floated into the air, free of its circular cage and beckoning the Sundrop. 'Come to me' echoed in the darkness, 'Come...'

Rapunzel could not stop her mesmerised state from complying with its request. Her hand raised, partially aware of its own existence to take the side of its commander. It's blue glow reflected in Rapunzel's eyes, close and almost tangible.

Soon, very soon, she could end this. End the misery of her kingdom, stop the fear that tormented her people, end the journey that Demanitus started millennia ago.

End the misery she caused Varian...

She just needed to take its offering light and with one more step...

She grabbed it.

But, despite its physical form ceased, she felt nothing. There was no triumph, no end.

Because it wasn't her hand.

It was-

_"Cassandra?"_

In her trance, Rapunzel wasn't made aware of another presence. She didn't anticipate any deception. Not like this...

"Cass- what are you doing?" In her panic, her utter shock, the light from her golden fleece fell loosely around her, caught in a wind that didn't exist.

"Rapunzel- I'm sorry!" Cassandra shouted, holding the stone tight in her hands as its sparks protested. Rapunzel swore she could hear the stone's pleading voice to be free. "I can't let you do this!"

Eugene tried to protect Rapunzel, but the force of the Moonstone was already too strong to battle. "Cassandra you have to let it go-"

But, it was too late, the power of the Moonstone could no longer be contained as waves of power shot from the gaps of Cassandra's fingers. It surged through the woman's very core and flew the others back. Eugene and Rapunzel fell against the entrance of the hall with great force as they looked on, powerless.

"CASSANDRA!"

Even with Rapunzel's own voice, sharp enough to weaken even the strongest of foes, she could not reach her friend.

The story didn't end, the destiny she travelled so far to end was still in reach. Corona once again fell into darkness, one that felt closer than ever before.

Even the little critter Pascal could not hold his grasp on the strength of Rapunzel's hair and nearly found himself flung back to certain doom if not for Eugene's watchful eye. All three of them looked on, as the electrical power of the stone swelled around Cassandra and the rocks reacted violently to their master's demise. They grew, unable to understand what was happening, panicked in their own environment, their own safe haven. Cass didn't give up. The stone still remained in her hands as her face contorted in pain and anguish. She could feel the power of the Moonstone already change her being, pulling at the muscle and bone to break and destroy. With every ounce of strength, she had left, she kept the stone close to her chest as it melted and slashed that her armour. A terrified animal begging to be free.

Then, as the armour gave way to reveal the pale and weary skin of Cassandra, the stone slowly morphed into her body, embedded, and becoming one.

A glaring light enveloped the darkness. All Rapunzel could see was the silhouette of her friend raised from the stony ground with arms open and hands clenched. Her bare body surrounded with energy no other mortal being had ever felt before. The rocks crashed into each other, spikes crumbled and tore away at the platform once formed by the princess. Barely any time was given before Eugene could get Rapunzel further away to safety. Now, the platform fell, further and further into the chasm as the path was cut off from Cassandra.

No way forward, and no way back.

They couldn't see, nor could they run. They could only remain in this moment of confusion and ferocity as the sound of Cassandras cries ricocheted all around them. The black locks of her hair glimmered violently with a vicious aqua growing from the ruts. And with a final cry bellowing from Cassandra's throat, the stone let out a final blast.

Then, all was silent.

* * *

Cassandra tried all she could not to break.

Rapunzel had reached for the stone, to fulfil a destiny much deserved. Cassandra couldn't have been prouder of her friend, to bring the much-needed peace that Corona ought to have, to the order that the dark kingdom longed for centuries. They could end this and bring this story to a close.

But, this was not what Cassandra wanted.

Instead of a triumphant end, all Cass could see was a blast of energy breaking apart the very earth she stood on. The Moonstone and Sundrop disappeared, and all she could hear was the sound of Eugene calling Rapunzel's name.

But she was gone.

She had disappeared in the blast, vanquished.

The only thing left behind was a stone forged in gold and sapphire. The only thing left of her friend. Gone forever.

Cassandra didn't want to believe it, she _refused. _

They had come all this way, trusted in the words of Adira and Cass sacrificed her _arm _to snap Rapunzel out of her enchanted state of the decay incantation. She would not hesitate to do it again if it meant saving her friend from a fate worse than death.

But _this?_

This was the destiny Adira talked about, the future she claimed Rapunzel was the only one to complete.

Was it worth it? To go that far and die in the end?

She couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't. _

_"I'm sorry, Cassandra." _The voice of the little girl spoke quietly. _"I felt this was the only way I could show you the truth."_

Unable to feel her legs, Cassandra fell onto the stony ground. Defeated.

"I don't understand…"

The scene turned to dusk as the forest slowly came into the daylight, bleeding onto the canvas like watercolour.

_"I believe you do, Cassandra. But, I fear you denied it."_

The reaction to the rocks as Rapunzel touched them…

Cassandra could still feel their energy. Even with the battle of Old Corona far behind them.

Had they known? All this time, had the truth really been so clear?

_"If the princess touches the Moonstone, the entities will merge and become one. It will save the world, yes. It will stop the suffering of the seven kingdoms. But…"_

"Rapunzel will die…" Cassandra finished.

The girl appeared before the wounded woman, a face of remorse clouding her features.

_"I'm so sorry. I know this journey has meant so much to you. I would never dream of seeing such a tale come to a gruesome end…"_

Cass closed her eyes, feeling the hot tears stream down her face.

_"If there was another way, then believe me when I say I would do all I could to save Rapunzel. No one deserves such a fate."_

Then, as the sound of the robins came to a gentle silence, Cass snapped her eyes open.

"Unless…"

* * *

Silence.

Eugene and Rapunzel removed their hands that shielded their eyes from the blast and look on with words a foreign concept.

They waited.

Cassandra slowly landed on the platform, the blue light dimming ever so gently. Her bare form still remained, turned deathly pale with her black hair replayed with a glow of blue. Her eyes had yet to open as she breathed so heavily that even her lungs were visibly struggling, scraping for the last ounce of air left in the room.

Then, her chest began to sore with the blues heavenly light, and Cassandra's breath was greedily snatched away once more.

The rocks slowly emerged, circling around Cassandras form, and travelling up her body. They encased her arms, legs, and chest. The spikes persisted on her shoulders, and her wounded arm was shielded with a stone of deep blue. Such a colour wrapped around her waist etched with the pattern of the black rocks. Until, finally, the element covered Cassandra in a black casing of armour.

Her eyes opened, and a small flash of light radiated until it dulled to reveal her now light blue eyes.

She took a long, and tired exhale, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I tried to warn you, Rapunzel…"

With one step, a small group of black rocks sprouted from the ground. Rapunzel, with her hair scattered among the floor, could only watch on—distraught.

"You have to be careful, who. _You_. **_Trust_**_."_

* * *

Night had already descended on the world by the time Cassandra could walk no longer. Her body slumped to the grass, resting against many humps of approaching hillsides and the rocks that followed behind soon fell into a slow rest around their new master.

Cass could still feel the burning in her chest and the whispers of the Moonstone slithering in her ear. Many times she told the damn stone to shut up but to no avail. Now, Cass could only slump into a distant awareness, numb to its sound.

Above all else, she tried all she could not to cry.

Cass's cheeks ran dry from the fury of her powers awakening, still not used to the unfamiliar energy that resided within. The stone armour felt the same as any armour, yet cold and heavy against her bare skin. It almost felt like Cassandra was walking in a snowstorm, each step leading to another bone broken or another touch of frostbite. Her body turned to numbness, a strange sensation of pins and needles that would drive anyone insane.

It didn't matter, as long as Rapunzel was still alive—still _breathing_—then Cass could bare it. For as long as it would take, further and beyond.

_"Cassandra."_

The girl appeared once again, still a ghost that once wandered a silent forest. Even as Cassandra felt her consciousness fleeting, she held back the temptation and groaned instead.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly, unable to stop the vile in her tone.

_"I came to see if you were alright. What you did was very brave."_

Cass scoffed. "Yeah, right."

_"I cannot imagine the pain you're going through. A power such as the Moonstone has never been wielded by mortal hands." _The girl smiled, hovering to the ground beside Cassandra. _"You are the first."_

"Yep, congrats to me." Cass tried to sound happy, to at least bring some joy to this ghost before her. After all, Rapunzel was safe. But, even she couldn't lie about the inner thoughts in her mind and found herself sighing with closed eyes. Her chin rested on her legs, brought close to her chest.

_"Something troubles you, Cassandra."_

Cassandra hummed.

_"Please, I want to help you."_

"You can't help me," Cass replied, her face hidden in the cold rocks of her armour. "I just need to be alone…"

_"You're upset about Rapunzel, aren't you?"_

Cass didn't reply.

_"I understand, I truly do. You took a great risk saving your friend. You could have died taking the Moonstone."_

"So could have Rapunzel."

_"You believe that her life has more value than yours?"_

"Of course. She's the princess, and I must protect her. No matter what."

_"Have you ever considered the happiness of our own?"_

"Yes, of course, but-"Cass sighed sharply, she wasn't focused enough to argue. "Just forget it. It doesn't matter now."

Silence fell between them, the girl deciding not to push any further and instead gliding to a nearby rock to rest. Her eyes never left Cassandra.

With another sigh, Cass rested her chin on her knees and looked at the rocks frozen in place, inactive. At least, for now. She wondered how long it would be until they reacted again, maybe when she decided to travel further god knows where. If she even could. In time, her legs stretched out on the grass as she pondered, clenching her fists.

"There's still one thing I need to do."

She stood, still feeling the weight of the rocky armour, and stepped towards the biggest rock sprouting from the ground. Surrounding it were mini black rocks. Weeds to kill, in Cass's eyes.

Her strongest hand came to her chest, ceased until the pale skin turned whiter. It felt cold in her grasp, unknown.

Cass stretched it out towards the rocks and stood firm, feeling the Moonstone sizzle in her chest.

She was already beginning to lose her breath.

"Come on," Cass hissed under her breath. "Focus…"

_"What are you doing?" _The girl asked.

"I'm getting rid of these _damn things_."

Cass could feel its power surge through her body. But, the rocks wouldn't budge, and the more she tried, the more her chest burned. It was like her heart was ripped away and thrown into a lava pit to its inevitable demise.

Eventually, her breath was short and laboured as she gave up her attempt. She could feel her legs quiver in exhaustion, arms hung beside her. "I-I can't…"

_"You're doing it wrong."_

Cass turned to the ghost, frowning. "W-What do you mean? I did this before it—it should _work-"_

_"The Moonstone responds to negative emotions. Strong—**powerful**—emotions." _The girl hovered beside Cassandra, taking her hand in her own. _"You must not be afraid to tap into the deepest depths of your heart, Cassandra. You must find what truly drives you, what thoughts and feelings anger you. Memories that haunt you. This is the price of the Moonstone."_

"I can't—"

_"I know this will be hard. There are many things we wish to forget. But, if you truly wish to control the black rocks, you must not be afraid. The Moonstone is your competition, not your enemy. Treat it as such, and you will be in control."_

Cass glanced at her open arm, released by the child, and closed her eyes. She dug deep into her mind, to the corners untouched.

"I can't see anything," Cass whispered.

_"Tell me about Rapunzel."_

Cass snapped her eyes to the girl. "What?"

_"Please, trust me. Tell me about Princess Rapunzel. Tell me how she makes you feel."_

Cass was sceptical, but she closed her eyes, nonetheless.

"She—" Cass breathed slowly. Why was this so hard? "She's my best friend. I'd do _anything _for her."

_"Go on."_

"She's kind and passionate. She tries to make friends with everyone, even Monty," Cass laughed at that. "She loves Eugene- which I can _never _understand, I mean he tries to be all perfect with his perfect _teeth_ and perfect_ hair_. It's ridiculous!"

Cass couldn't help but laugh, and the girl joined her quietly.

"She's been through so much, and all I want is to keep her safe. She's always there for me, and I couldn't ask for a better friend."

The girl came closer.

_"But?"_

Cass opened her mouth, but she couldn't say the words. They felt like poison on her tongue.

_"It's alright, Cassandra. I understand this isn't easy. But, you must try…"_

So, Cass held her breath and tried again.

"But," she began. "she _always _comes first. It's clear where she stands compared to me- always the blessed, the one _everyone _looks up to. And me? I'll always be the unlucky, the one that hides in her shadow."

_"But you said yourself that she would do anything for you-"_

"Yes- but, it's like no matter what I try I'll always be beneath her. She's the princess, and I _have _to keep her safe. But- our journey- she wouldn't listen to me- I just wanted to keep her _safe_. But, she trusted Adira over _me- _her best friend! I risked my life for her and—"

The ghost came closer, almost soothing in Cass's ear. _"And?"_

"I wonder if it was worth it…"

_"But, she's alive, yes?"_

Cass didn't reply.

_"You did everything for her, but perhaps she takes your friendship for granted?"_

Cass shook her head. "N-No I-"

_"Prove it to her."_

Cass clenched her hands, feeling the Moonstone within.

_"Prove to her that you are equal, Cassandra. Prove to her that you can achieve great things. Prove to her that you are no longer bound by circumstance."_

Then, as the moon's gaze reached through the darkened clouds, Cassandra opened her eyes that shone brightly in the brightest blue of the midnight sky.

With a raised hand, the rocks vibrated in the earth and became consumed by a pattern of the ocean's light.

"I _will_ prove that I am _second **to no one…**"_

The Moonstone whispered.


	6. To Prove Myself - Part 1

**_Takes place during Season 1, Episode 5: Challenge of the Brave_**

**_PART 1_**

**_._**

"Alex! Come and look at this!"

The posters were all around Old Corona, plastered to the haystacks and wooden huts of the village. Some of the debris still remained, remnants of Varian's unfortunate accident not long ago. It was clear that hot running water wasn't going to fix the mess. Neither was the amount of cleaning up Varian had undertaken to earn back his respect.

It wasn't the hottest. If anything, it was pretty mild compared to the humid weather of the kingdom everyone was accustomed to. But Alex didn't complain. Warm weather wasn't her strong point. Give her snow instead, she'd joke.

On this particular day, Varian and Alex wandered the village in utter boredom. Well, _Varian _mostly. He wanted to build, to _create. _He wanted excitement. So, when a colourful poster found its way into his line of sight, the deal was already done.

The alchemist ran over to the haystack, practically ripping off the poster and reading the words with great purpose. Alex strolled with arms crossed, absentminded to the commotion and the few villagers that whispered by.

It was clear Old Corona had an issue with outsiders, as much as the kingdom welcomed those from across the sea. She suspected it had something to do with the inclusion of the wall. Even with Quirin's reassurances to his people of Alex's trust, it didn't stop the villagers from the usual gossip. Now and then, bad words were used to describe her features, commonly the scar and those on her chest. She didn't let the words bother her, but she wasn't sure the same could be said for Varian. Even if it did, he was good at hiding it.

Today, however, the town was chipper than usual, and the posters were becoming a clear culprit as to why.

"What is it?" Alex asked, finally joining Varian by his side. He was leaning into the paper, in the way a child would fake their blindness to get a free pair of glasses.

"_The Challenge of the Brave,_" Varian recited, the words were written in bright green filling half the page, laced with paintings of ribbons. "It says here that anyone can compete! If you win, you'll be known as one of the toughest warriors in all of Corona!"

"Sounds fun."

Varian placed a hand on his chin, thoughtful. However, he needn't bother as the decision had already been made. In his mind anyway.

"Hey, you should enter!"

Alex stared on, unamused.

"That's very funny, Varian."

"Oh, _come on! _We don't have anything else to do!"

"Correction: _you _don't. I'm perfectly happy spending my time doing nothing."

"Think about it though," Varian turned his eyes back to the paper, re-reading the words about a hundred times. "People would actually start to like you. You could finally settle in."

Alex sighed, trying not to let out an amused laugh while doing so. "Yeah because 'the outsider' is very offensive."

Now the puppy dog eyes were out. The final resort. "_Please."_

"No."

"But you fought a _bear, without a scratch!"_

'without a scratch' was an overstatement. Did Varian forget dragging her half-conscious body from the forest?

"It's still no."

Varian wasn't giving up, the under lip was curling, and the fake tears were quite a sight.

"_Pleaseeee. Do it for me."_

'Keep it together,' Alex told herself, 'It's just a trick.'

But _hell_, was it working.

Alex groaned, flopping her arms.

'Damn it.'

* * *

The area was bristling with town and city folk alike, many gathering to the thousands of white painted steps of the arena. Surrounding the dome was greenery and forest for miles, and the castle could be seen in the distance peeking through the throng of saplings. It wasn't too far from Old Corona, so the walk, thankfully, didn't end in painful joints as the two previously thought. Not that the idea stopped Varian from keeping to his word. After all, he was adamant about being as close to entertained as he could, and he wasn't about to let his newfound friend miss out on the fun.

Fortunately, there was still time to sign up as the contestants gathered and prepared by tents outside the arena built for the one time occasion. The entrance was guarded by a single onlooker dressed in red with a feather neatly stored in his pointy hat. Nowhere near buff—rather skinny in actuality—but they certainly displayed a sense of authority to the people that had yet to be challenged. No one was getting in without a ticket, that was for sure.

Of course, no alchemist would come unprepared. Varian learnt that the hard way.

He was admittedly proud to be able to buy something without the reliance on his father's money, spending what he could on the money he earned. Well, with the help of Alex.

Ever since she was welcomed into his family, Quirin made sure Varian didn't go unpunished by his stupid actions over the Corona walls. He decided the best course of action was to set Varian to work as a delivery boy for the village. The pay was small, earned by every unbroken package, but it was something. Besides, Varian got better once he put in the effort to learn the names of every resident of his hometown.

_That_ first day.

Varian cringed, 'what a disaster…'

Varian earned that ticket, by his own efforts. Despite the mishaps and the stolen apples, a particular critter felt he was entitled to, Varian couldn't have been happier.

"See?" Varian showed the ticket to Alex, who was looking around the many tents set up for the contestants. "Paid by yours truly! And you are_ very_ welcome!"

Alex hummed, but her stomach fluttered too much to stay quiet forever. "That's a lot of tough guys…"

She wasn't wrong, many looked as if they trained for this very moment, lifting the impossible and living on diets resulting in uncanny results. Warriors from across the sea were ready to prove their strength and gain the respect any soldier would dream of. The apparent goal of a few sexy women was probably one of them, not something Alex was looking forward to or particularly desired. However, such a status could not be taken lightly. Alex may have not understood the customs of Corona, but at least she could respect their ways of life. As strange as they were.

Among the participants, one had tattoos riddled across their body, drawn with darkened ink and smooth lines unknown for a brute as him. Another insisted showing intimidation with a honey beard and a swarm of bees wanting a taste. One woman opted to replace her natural teeth for metallic canines for a sound bite.

_Bewildered _was probably the best word Alex could use.

"A lot of _intense, _tough guys."

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about them!" Varian exclaimed with a smile. At least _someone_ was happy. "I'll be cheering from the stand, so you have my full support!"

"Oh good, so you will magically save me by sitting on your ass?"

Varian gasped at the curse but ultimately suppressed a mischievous glimmer in his eyes as he shoved Alex playfully. "Language!"

"You're one to talk!"

Before the two could engage in a humorous brawl, a voice called from over the pack of greedy warriors in a pink dress and a companion in toe.

"Hey, guys!"

It was Princess Rapunzel, blonde braided hair, and all. She waved eagerly at the two with a dark-haired woman following close behind. Alex came to know her as Cassandra: Rapunzel's trusted handmaiden. Looking closely, the woman seemed to sag with each step, looking in every corner except in those residing her friend.

It took a moment for Alex to pay it no mind, keeping out of someone else's inner turmoil.

"Princess!" Varian called with a wave, admittedly held back by his own timid nature. "I, uh, didn't know you would be here."

"Varian," the princess came to a stop, hands linked behind her back with a grin as bright as the sun. "Please, Rapunzel is fine. We don't have to be formal."

"Oh," The alchemist laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah- sorry. _Rapunzel."_

"Well," Cassandra finally came beside the princess, hands resting on her hips. "Looks like you'll be entering too, Alex?"

"Unfortunately."

Rapunzel gasped. "_Really? _ Me too!"

Cass visibly tensed but gripped her teeth together in an attempt to hide it.

"Well, it was Varian's idea," Alex replied with a shrug. "It's just a bit of fun."

Cass frowned. "_Fun_, huh?"

Alex would have replied, probably to backtrack when she saw the disapproving look in the handmaidens hazel gaze. Varian had other ideas, unknowing pushing Alex to the side to bask in his admirer.

"Hi, Cassie!" Varian whispered, hands holding his face in awe.

"It's Cassandra, Varian."

The alchemist seemed to ignore Alex's warning, bobbing on the spot to restrain the excitement waiting to burst. "You're going to enter too?"

"Well I-"

"Me and Cass are gonna work together!" Rapunzel cut Cassandra off, grabbing her arm with both hands with equal excitement. "This will be _so much fun!"_

As much as Rapunzel was a kind spirit at heart, Alex couldn't help the sense of nerves whenever she was around. Overbearing seemed like a harsh word, but it was the only word to describe this bundle of joy. It was the same when they met back in Old Corona, albeit the restraints of Varian's experimental machine dampening the first impression. With hair as unique as the princess's, one that reached even further when untethered by braids, Alex couldn't blame the need for answers.

Even if the reasons were for an entirely different reason.

Before Cass could get a word in, attempting to remove Rapunzel's hands without cause of concern, a towering figure barged through the two and set their scowl on the princess. His teeth were rough and sharp like stones, ebony hair reached down to his shoulders that were broadly shaped, and one eye was covered by a threadbare patch.

Whoever they were, they weren't here peacefully, and other contestants were forced into a standstill. No one dared to move.

"Woah," Rapunzel gawked at the towering man, friendly as always. "You're a big guy!"

Cass didn't want to get into a confrontation, and even Varian was inches away from cowering behind Alex. However, he didn't seem all that afraid. Cautious was a better term. Regardless, Cassandra took Rapunzel by the hand to drag her away, eye contact wisely averted from the brute. "Come on, Raps-"

They didn't get very far, stopped by a booming voice that shattered the air.

"_Well, _I wasn't expecting _table scraps_ to compete." The poison almost drooled from his mouth, accompanied by a mocking laugh.

The audacity to insult the princess struck a chord with Cassandra, and her impulses reacted without warning.

"_Table scraps?_" Cass swiftly turned, the idea of avoiding a confrontation no longer a thought in her mind._ "_If you say another word, _you'll _be the one to walk out of here in pieces!"

"Is that so?" The brute leaned forward, amused by Cass's defiance.

"_Excuse me?"_

The two snapped their heads to the source of the voice, seeing Alex with an arm up on guard. Varian was still beside her, very much aware of his own safety on the line. "Yes, hi. Hello. This little squabble is cute and all, but I don't think we've been introduced, _sir_."

"You don't know who he is?" Varian asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Well, my first guess was the Candyman. But I think I'm a little off." Her snarky comeback was followed by a sigh. "_Of course, _I don't know who he is."

"That's Wreck Marauder. He's one of the most well-respected warriors in all the seven kingdoms-"

"That's right," the man named Wreck stepped forward, kneeling far to reach Alex's height. In turn, Alex did her best not to step back and show her pursuer the slightest sense of fear. With a stern look pointed at his, she kept her word but couldn't stop her hand from moving to protect Varian from anything unexpected. "And if you have any brain cells left, _girly, _you'd do the smart thing and drop out of the contest."

"It's _Alex, _and to be far this wasn't my idea so I'd gladly-"

"No way!" Varian stepped forward, earning a surprised look from everyone. "We won't listen to you! Alex will beat you fair and square!"

"You've got some nerve, _boy."_

"Yeah he's a real _feisty one, isn't he?" _Alex spoke through gritted teeth and a forced smile, nudging Varian in the hope that he would shut his mouth. But if it were possible to shut up a fourteen-year-old child, then the world would be a much better place.

Cassandra and Rapunzel were stumped, unable to provide any help and very aware of the bystanders staring, waiting for the worst to come. Rapunzel was all the more ready to step in and teach this man a lesson about manners. In fact, she had already begun to roll up her sleeve to punctuate her point. But, there was no way Cass was going to allow that. She didn't want her friend getting involved in a situation much worse than Rap's understood.

"Alex will beat you _ten times _over. Just you wait, she'll wipe the floor with you." Varian snarled.

Wreck looked like he had more words of intimidation to spew, maybe even a well-inflicted punch for good measure. But the announcer's voice broke the tension as the trials were soon to commence. They'd gotten off the hook, for now.

Wreck managed to restrain himself, leaned in closer as his hot breath hissed the next words to grace Alex's ears.

"I'll be seeing you under the earth, in your own grave."

With a final glance aimed at Rapunzel and a fist into his palm towards a fuming Cassandra, Wreck made his exit.

It soon fell into a strained silence, onlookers had already turned away for their own safety to prepare for the final few minutes. Cass cleared her throat and took Rapunzel's hand. Even the beloved princess had no words to offer.

"We best get ready. We'll see you in the arena."

"Good luck," Rapunzel said quietly, trying her best to smile.

Then, just like that, Varian and Alex were alone.

"That could have gone worse." Varian chimed.

Alex groaned, rubbing her face, and finally releasing her hold on Varian. She hasn't been aware of how tightly her grip was. "What have I gotten myself into." Then, she peaked an eye at Varian with an eyebrow raised. "And you didn't help, by the way."

"I'm not worried. You've got this!" Varian added a small fist to Alex's shoulder for encouragement, but she wasn't feeling it as much as he was. "Just be careful with Wreck, ok? I mean it's not like I don't think you could totally beat his butt! But—you know…"

"I don't have to prove anything to him."

"Oh- yeah, yeah! I know!"

She breathed, slowly through her nose and pushed a hand through her hair.

"And I don't have to prove anything to Old Corona, either."

The smile dulled, a culprit caught in the undeniable truth—a plan unravelling. Varian didn't have an answer to offer, pressing his foot into the hard mud.

"Is this why I'm doing this, Varian?"

He didn't reply. At least not at first.

"I just want them to like you…"

"Varian I don't care if they-"

"But _I _do. I hate it when they speak behind your back. Don't you think I hear the awful things they say?" His face glimmered in the sun through a fragile glass. "The contest could prove to them that you're better than that. If you won…"

His shoulders sagged, and a gloved hand rubbed against his skinny and freckled arm. "Forget it. It doesn't matter. It was stupid…"

_Outsider._

_Freak. _

_Scarface. _

Alex understood. Of course, she did. Alex heard all the words before, worse than others, and already suspected Varian knew. She was right. Many of the villagers made no effort to keep their voices down during the day. They willingly vocalised their distaste for someone, unlike them. It was strange to think the celebration of warriors across the world was jointly placed. Still, in that very same kingdom, anyone who didn't reside was deemed acceptable for torment.

She was used to it, to the point that they didn't even hurt anymore. It was a fact, a logical assumption that any fool would realise. It meant nothing.

However, how much the words hurt Varian more than her was an honest surprise. The two barely knew each other having only stayed in the village for a couple of weeks since the bear incident. Maybe it had been over a month? Alex was never one for keeping track of time.

Regardless, the situation was the same: they were roommates, in a manner of speaking. Alex shared their house and aided Quirin and Varian in minimal and crucial tasks in return. She just—_helped. _In hindsight, she was just a stranger to them, just as much a foreigner deserving of ridicule.

But, Varian was different.

He never doubted or slid a snide remark, never said a vile word concerning her features or questioned her quiet nature. He offered a home, shared stories of purposeful accidents and laughed those peachy cheeks to his heart's content. He found someone worth his time, worth the effort to indulge in his eccentric fantasies and bare the scowling of his father.

Strangers? Maybe. But, Alex always felt Varian wanted more out of it.

Maybe an acquaintance.

Maybe a friend.

The pale touch of Alex's hand found its way to the boy's black locks, combing through the specks of brown in his roots and minding the metal of his goggles.

She hated the idea of looking into Varian's eyes and being reminded of something else. Something she left behind—a boy just as lively and cheerful as Varian, riddled with his own inner turmoil.

The boy who changed her.

For a second, he was there; dressed in red with a metal limb. Lips pulsed together in annoyance. But, at the same time, a slight warmth of compassion.

The memory was gone, just as it came, and Varian was there again. Bright locks were replaced with black, blue instead of red and a thin frame absent of muscle.

Varian, just a kid. Just…

He wasn't looking at her, a crystal reflective in his eyes that seeped into his cheeks, red.

She was sure his body leaned into her touch.

A breath, lungs eased.

"You're gonna have to put in the extra effort to cheer me on, alright?"

The sadness in his eyes still remained, but at least the words acted as a small comfort. "I will. You can count on it."

"And, just so we're clear, I'm doing this for _fun_. I'm not out to prove my worth to anyone, especially to a bunch of strangers. Ok?"

With a sniffle, the young alchemist nodded.

"And I _definitely _don't have to prove anything to an ugly ass dickhead like Wreck."

The comment warranted a soft laugh from the child, placing his gloved hands on her raised arm. "_Alex!"_

"I'm not wrong!"

Whatever sadness befell Varian was quickly squandered, replaced by the puffiness of his cheeks and the toothy grin as iconic as the rose of his apron. With a short ruffle and a curl on her lips, Alex pulled away now satisfied with the newfound excitement between them and laid a quick tap on the boys back. "Ok, go on and grab a seat. I'll see you after the contest."

Varian was already off, disappearing into the barrage of audience members and contestants crowding by the courtyard.

She wanted him to vanish, beyond her keen eyes, and allowed the smile to fall from her face.

It was odd, and perhaps cruel to admit, but Alex felt a relentless pressure release from her chest. A single hand resting over her heart, remembering.

"Getting too involved, Alex…"

* * *

Eugene had the pleasure of buying one of the best seats in the stand, situated at the very top to see the whole of the arena. Of course, why not? A fan such as him deserved the VIP treatment, and the host was very kind of offer him many choices. Although, it could be argued the reason he kept moving so much wasn't because of his status but rather the annoyed audience members. Those who no longer able to stomach his eccentric screams and horn blowing. Thankfully, Eugene had emptied his brisling chest of air in favour of filling his stomach after learning Rapunzel would be taking part. No one moved him again, _yet_ anyway.

The contestants were preparing in the area, nothing more than ants in his vision, scurrying on a bed of sand. However, Eugene was lucky to be close enough to catch a glimmer of their features. Many of whom were the noticeable blonde of Rapunzel's hair and the assumed cold-hearted Cassandra standing nearby. The rest were hard to pick out, practically looking identical to each other. Maybe if he allowed himself to slow down on the box filled with festival treats, he could concentrate for a second more to find out.

Beside him, Pascal held a small hand-made flag in celebration of the event. The fabric was sowed in a light purple with a golden 'R' written in the middle. The chameleon made an effort to create a second one for Eugene as well, even if he seemed too preoccupied with his gut to care.

A 'Wreck Marauder' banner laid beside Eugene, something that Pascal took note to glare at every few seconds, nowhere near a pleasing judgment. Unlike the brightness of Rapunzel's flag, Wreck's was painted in mud-like tones. Black and brown were striped across it with a boars head planted in crimson. Pascal couldn't help the growl in his throat at the sight of it, and luckily enough the ever-growing presence of Eugene's green friend stopped his excessive eating.

"What?"

Pascal looked on, eyelids low in his usual disapproving look. A single stare could render the strongest of criminals to spill the beans. Rapunzel would always joke that the little critter would make for a perfect detective.

"Hey, I'm rooting for Blondie too! But Wreck Marauder is one of my childhood heroes- I can't help it!" Eugene downed another handful of popcorn from his box. "I still think it's a bad idea, by the way."

Pascal slivered his tongue out.

"Look, the Challenge of the Brave is _extreme. _I mean Cass would be dumb enough to enter- but Rapunzel could get hurt out there!"

The hunger was sneaking back, and another mouthful was making its way to be devoured.

"And I am _totally _not panic eating!"

Pascal smirked, flicking his tongue to snag a lone popcorn from Eugene's stash.

"You are _not_ helping!" The man rested his chin on his hand, balanced by his elbow and knee with a huff. "This can't get any worse."

"HEY! FLYNN RIDER!"

From a few steps below, Eugene could make out the familiar blue shirt and russet apron. The blue streak hidden among the black hair was the final proof. The young boy waved his gloved hand in the air with the other occupied from preventing another spill of popcorn, as small as it was. The alchemist had to make an effort to jump as high as he could just to be seen, like a lone rabbit bouncing in a field of corn.

Eugene just had to say it, didn't he?

"I stand corrected…"

It was mere seconds before Varian found his way to the top with some struggle, a massive grin and wide eyes plastering his features. "I didn't know you were here, Flynn!"

"_Wow, Varian. Nice to see you—away from your lab—near me…"_

Eugene was a master of the smile, or 'The Smoulder' as he called it. Anytime he got to show off his infectious looks he'd gladly take it. However, he didn't expect to be struggling like this over something so trivial.

Not like he hated the kid, far from it. Eugene had no real reason to despise an energetic alchemist like Varian. After all, he was passionate about what he did, and anyone could admire that for a fourteen-year-old.

Although Eugene couldn't forget what happened back in Old Corona—Rapunzel trapped in Varian's machine, the pumps exploding all around. What began as an act of good intentions soon turned to chaos in a matter of minutes. Varian, as much as Eugene knew had no plans on harming anyone, felt like the instigator to an eventual ticking bomb.

He couldn't be blamed for being cautious, right?

"Are you here for the pri-"Varian doubled back with a cough. "I mean, Rapunzel?"

"Uh, Yes, I am." Eugene could already feel himself shuffling away. Pascal, as always, remained brave in the face of danger. If there was any in the first place.

It didn't help, as Eugene unknowingly made enough room for the alchemist to sit beside him with a substantial dunk on the creaking wood. Such force sent a few lone popcorns to splutter in the air while utterly oblivious to the situation. "That's awesome! I'm here for Alex!"

"Alex?" Eugene was generally surprised, squinting at the gathering crowd below. He could just make out the familiar browns of her long sleeves. "I didn't know she was entering."

"Oh yeah!" Varian exclaimed, stuffing his own mouth with a handful of treats. "And, since we have benches next to each other and Rapunzel and Cass are competing, we could cheer them on together!"

Now, Eugene was _anxious_. He didn't need to be an expert to know the physical strength of Alex compared to Rapunzel or even Cassandra. Even with baggy clothes on top of layers of cloth, Eugene knew a frame built to battle mountains and heavy seas when he saw one. Being in his line of work, albeit past work, meant he knew the type. He'd met many women with the same build, many with a visible mean streak, unlike Alex's reserved nature. Although, he never told anyone, opting to keep that complicated encounter away from prying eyes. Let's just say: he owed more than he promised.

Not to mention, Eugene had no idea of Alex's past experiences. He may have neglected to ask about the scars, or even where she came from. For all, he knew she was a landmine waiting to strike.

"Flynn, you're sweating tons, are you ok?"

Varian's voice broke him from his entourage of thoughts, stunned at the change of tone. Once filled with excitement in his words, squeaky almost, had lowered with a frown tiled upwards. It was a familiar look any child would give for an adult and Eugene had to keep reminding himself who he was dealing with, _a child._

As much as people liked to discard their questioning for foolish curiosity, Eugene knew better.

They knew more, _noticed _more, than most.

"I'm fine, kid," Eugene answered with a sigh, his own voice succumbing to the nerves in his chest. "I'm just worried about Rapunzel."

Yet another surprise: Varian didn't respond straight away. He almost seemed lost, fiddling for the phrases that would make it better, the right attitude or the level of sound. After all, it wasn't every day when an adoring fan got to see their idol display any kind of vulnerability.

Instead, Varian looked down at his bag of popcorn and leaned towards the ex-thief. The bag was held out, both hands keeping it steady.

"Do you wanna share?"

The bag was small, hardly enough for two people to eat from. But, Varian offered. He wanted to help in a way a child only knew how, and Eugene had to admit deep inside that the gesture was adorable. Especially in the way Varian was looking at him. Those round eyes drenched in the sea was as powerful as 'The Smoulder'.

Maybe, he could argue it was even stronger.

Defeated, Eugene found his grin relax into a genuine sign of affection and took a small handful from Varian's bag. He made an effort to actually chew this time, savouring each bite to last. "Thanks, Varian."

"You're welcome, Flynn."

The worry seemed to die down, as Eugene felt his chest bubble with a gentle laugh. "It's Eugene."

* * *

**_"WELCOME, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TO 'THE CHALLENGE OF THE BRAVE'! WHERE YOU WILL SEE SKILLED COMBATANTS COMPETE IN A SERIES OF DEATH-DEFYING CHALLENGES THAT COLMINATE IN THE MAIN EVENT: THE ULTIMATE MALAY!"_**

The coliseum was blazing, applauds and howls of exhilaration soared overhead as Alex could hear the growling of the hungry crowd. Even the inclusion of the announcer fed the starved for only a moment, eager for more. It was an event worth remembering, that was for sure.

As much as Alex convinced herself that this event was all in the name of fun and games, she couldn't help but admire the amount of dedication on display. Even Cassandra was tense, standing tall with hands clasped and ready for a fight long-awaited. Rapunzel, meanwhile, smiled and waved in all directions. She ensured that every inch of the arena was covered by her delightful smile.

The rest were just as pumped, slamming fists into palms and howling like frantic animals. It was a lot to take in for someone unaccustomed to such an event, but it certainly wasn't the first time Alex dealt with high intensity before.

"It's all fun and games," Alex muttered to herself, the edges of her mouth forcing into curls and only just allowing a passing mutter. "Nothing to worry about."

**"_AND NOW, IT IS TIME TO TAKE YOUR SEATS AS WE MEET TODAY'S CONTESTANTS!"_**

"You are fine_. Everything_ is fine."

**_"OUR FIRST CONTESTANT, WITH TEETH SO TOUGH THEY CAN CUT THROUGH EVEN THE STRONGEST OF METALS, GIVE IT UP FOR RAZORBLADE MC'DOOM!"_**

The crowd cheered for the first to be named, arms flexing and hitting against the muscular thighs of the ponytailed woman. "Razorblades gonna cut ya, like a turkey!"

_'End it now',_ Alex would proclaim. There was no way she was going to come up with a cringy line like that anytime soon.

"Yep_, _everything's_ fine…"_

**_"NEXT UP, THE UNSTOPPABLE AND TOP FAVOURITE: WRECK MARAUDER!"_**

The fire in the audience was instantaneous, crazy with elation. Wreck popped his muscles, showing off his incredible physic with a gaping sneer. He was someone waiting for his next kill, trembling the very earth he stood on with contestants cowering away and almost imploding. Cass merely looked on, unfazed by Wrecks display of threatening dominance. If anything, the woman had a look equivalent to annoyance. It was something Alex couldn't blame her for, as she was already plugging her ears at the amount of shouting in the air.

"WRECK HAS THREE WORDS FOR YOU: _YOU'RE GONNA GET WRECKED_!"

Eye rolls abound. Wreck couldn't even count to three, let alone keep his voice down. All muscle but no brain.

Cassandra cracked her knuckles and adjusted her shoulder with a sharp stare and Rapunzel laid out a few arms stretches and leg bends, trying to look just as tough. Sometimes, she'd even glance at Cass to copy a few facial ques. It was quite adorable, Alex had to admit.

"You seem nervous," Alex said to Rapunzel, unable to hide her smile.

"I do?" Rapunzel responded like a curious child. "I was actually trying to work up the courage to do 'the trash talk."

A soft chuckle left Alex's lips. "The _what?" _

"You know, that thing you do where—uh—"

"I don't think any amount of trash talk will help, you're highness."

**"_NEXT ON OUR LIST, THE IRON HANDMAIDEN: CASSANDRA!"_**

"Ah! That's you, Cass!" Rapunzel squealed, wrapping her arms around her friend who was _far _from happy to receive it. One with a better ear could tell the cheers in the crowd were dialled down, and no one could ignore the few snickers among the challengers.

"A-Alright, Raps. That's enough- people are _staring_."

"Oh, right! No hugs- sorry!" The arms were removed, giving a silent apology in return. "How about a head pat?"

"How about we just keep the hands to the side, ok?"

"Hey, don't worry Cass," Alex chimed in, leaning forward to see the two. "I'm not very fond of physical affection, either."

Rapunzel nearly gasped at the information, turning around with a sparkle in her eyes. "Aw! That's really sad!"

"Well I mean I wouldn't say that-"

**_"NOW FOR OUR LAST TWO CONTESTANTS! FIRST, MAY WE GIVE A BIG HAND OF APPLAUSE TO OUR NEW ADDICTION: ALEX!"_**

The ovation was strange, to say the least. Alex wasn't used to so much support from complete strangers. But, here she was, standing in a battle arena being cheered on by impatient fans. To be honest, she felt the same. How much longer did she have to wait before the anxieties started to set in?

"Look, Alex! Their cheering you on!" Rapunzel couldn't help but cheer herself, giving out a few 'Wahoo's' on the spot. Cassandra opted to give a few simple claps.

Up above, Alex could just make out Varian's cheers. Jumping on the spot with popcorn flying all over the place which clearly annoyed a few spectators. Those, who seemed on edge.

Regardless, she could just make out Eugene with the boy and lifted a hand to wave back at them. She doubted they even noticed.

**_"AND NOW, FOR OUR FINAL CONTESTANT! THE LOST PRINCESS, THE HEIR WITH THE HAIR: PRINCESS RAPUNZEL!"_**

If Alex ever thought the crowd could reach its maximum level of volume, she was proven wrong. As soon as Rapunzel's name-dropped the group turned to bedlam. Children were screaming with joy, chants of the princesses name echoed throughout the mainland, and anyone within a few meters of the princess was sure to feel timid with the eyes of the audience close by. Alex was sure many people would have trouble speaking the next day.

Then again, she wouldn't be surprised if the whole kingdom went deaf.

"You're pretty popular." Alex had to raise her voice just to be heard.

Cass, once again, only managed a few claps. "Yeah, well don't get used to it. The audience can change on a dime."

Rapunzel was too busy waving and smiling to notice Cassandra crossing her arms and sighing with closed eyes.

Alex did, however, and turned away before anyone asked why.

* * *

The first task was ready to commence: The Gauntlet.

Challengers were instructed with crossing from one wooden platform to another. While doing so, avoiding the onslaught of swinging hammers randomly designed to swing in their path. It would be difficult to know where each one started, and another ended. The margin of error was slim, and any muscle memory generated from the incoming swings was going to be near impossible.

The competition certainly wasn't pulling any easy strings.

"So much for having fun…" Alex muttered to herself.

The first contestant stepped up to the platform—one she had seen before with the calligraphy all over his large body—all the more ready to tackle this death-defying track. Or rather, a path of burning pain that was surely going to break a few bones. However, just as Alex was gearing up her hope for the task ahead, the fool had to take one step into the minefield and slam headfirst into the first hammer. He went flying across the arena into oncoming mobs in seconds. They didn't stand a chance to catch his size.

"_Wow, thanks, Varian. I'm having so much fun."_ Alex was somewhat glad Varian wasn't around to hear her.

**_"NEXT UP TO TAKE ON THE CHALLENGE, CASSANDRA!"_**

"Raps," Cassandra turned swiftly to her friend, hands on her shoulders. Part of which, to keep herself steady. "Are you _sure _you want to do this?"

"Sure do! Ah! And look," Rapunzel pointed to the platform. "you're up next!"

"Good luck." Chimed Alex.

Cass offered her best smile, but as soon as she turned away, she replaced it with stern intention and walked up to the wooden steps. Alex couldn't deny the nerves she felt for her, especially with Wreck witness to it. He was already snickering at the possible outcome.

"Go on, Cass! You can do it!" Rapunzel cheered in the back, waving, and wooing despite Wreck standing nearby. Alex offered a thumbs up, and the faint bellowing of 'Cassie!' barely made it past the train of voices.

The woman didn't seem to give much thought to the praise, eyes focused on the victory she desperately craved. With one inhale of finality, Cassandra took another step—

And charged.

The first hammer was conquered, rolling across the wood to pass by two others. With her momentum carried, she bent her knees and flipped up and over the final hurdle. She landed with breath to spare.

Of course, the audience was satisfied.

"Yay! Go, Cassandra!" One little girl cried out.

**_"NEXT UP, ALEX!"_**

As soon as her name was called, Alex could already feel a hundred eyes blistering to her form. Not even the cheers of Varian from afar could quench the worry.

"GO! ALEX! WOOOOOOO!"

Even from where Alex stood, she could almost see Eugene shrink into his skin. Very unlike the confident demeanour of the man she was accustomed too.

"Oh boy…" Alex muttered.

"Don't be nervous!" said Rapunzel, "I'll be cheering you on too!"

"No amount of cheering is gonna help me, princess. But I appreciate it." Alex offered a look of gratitude, but she was already dreading each step onto the platform.

Regardless, she was indeed next, and the crowd was waiting.

"Watch yourself, girly." Wreck sneered. "We wouldn't want any more scars on that pretty face of yours."

She thought about giving him the middle finger, but for once she put the needs of the kids first and spared them the image. Now was not the time to be provoked, especially when all eyes were on her. She needed to concentrate.

At first glance, there was no easy pattern to decipher since one ram moved faster than the other. A contraption had a specific design, however, and every momentum was undoubtedly the start of another.

She envied Cassandra _a lot. _At least, she was ballsy enough to go straight in without much thought. But if Alex wanted to conserve as much energy as possible for the final event, then she needed to take the best route. Not that the audience was pleased, with some already heckling to get a move on.

Suddenly, the pathway was becoming clear. Two rows in the middle seemed to move simultaneously while another swung the opposite. It wasn't going to help much, but it was a start.

Either way, Alex took her chance.

She ran.

Her body flew to the ground, sliding under two rows and waiting by the planks until the third hammer swung by. Within seconds, she lifted her body and ran another two and used her momentum to jump the last hurdle. Her foot brushed the wood of the swing, and she flattened her arms out to the side to keep her balance.

With a glance over her shoulder and hurling lungs scratching her throat, Alex let out a breathless smile and couldn't help the small tinge of pride as the cheers rejoiced in her success.

Varian was vocal among all of them, and Alex made sure to look his way. For a moment, they seemed to share a silent passage of praise. Even Eugene was clapping at her victory, but still restrained in his moments. But, the moment was short lived, for another was the last in line.

**_"NOW RAISE YOUR HANDS FOR OUR NEXT CONTESTANT, RAPUNZEL!"_**

Now, this was the moment. Alex could feel it in the air as everyone silenced in anticipation. Admittedly, Alex had never seen Rapunzel do anything involving physical agility and was just as apprehensive for the possible ending.

However, as much as she clenched her hands in an anxious hold, she didn't doubt that the impossible could occur.

Rapunzel took her place on the platform, and the world turned cold.

"_Please don't get smashed by a hammer_…" Eugene muttered to himself as Pascal waved his flag in support. Varian decided to huddle his food close with beady eyes and a mouth too full to swallow.

Then, Rapunzel, with eyes closed and a soft smile on her face, placed a single toe on the wood and overcame the impossible.

It was mesmerising, to say the least. Rapunzel didn't open a single eyelid as her legs moved in the form of a dance. Its grace worked with the wind, past the swinging doom that was sure to await her. Only to prove the whole kingdom wrong by bypassing another, and another, _and another._

Before it had even begun, the princess passed the final nail with a swirling twist and a bend to the ground and ending with a stance no different to when she started. She had made the task look effortless, without any reason to question or consider.

Alex had no time to process the sight before the crowd exploded with applause.

"Ha! Did you see that?" it seemed the doubt in Eugene suddenly cleared, raising to his feet to join in the cheers with a hand unknowingly on Varian's shoulder. "That's my girlfriend! I knew she could do it!"

Pascal begged to differ.

"Cass, Alex! Did you guys see that?" Rapunzel instantly ran to the two women, beaming with joy. "I told you I could do it!"

"You certainly proved us wrong, your highness. Well done!"

Alex expected the same kind of praise from Cass with them being best friends and all, but strangely that didn't happen. The woman stared on, eyes just as cold as the audience was not long ago. Her nose scrunched up, suppressing a scowl.

"_Nice dance, Rapunzel_."

Rapunzel blinked. "Um, thank you?"

"Not sure how much that will help against Wreck in the Dead Man's Circle." Cass had already begun to join with the remaining contestants, not paying any mind to Wreck quickly making his way through The Gauntlet. The poor hammers would soon need repairs. "But hey, maybe you'll get lucky next time."

The two were speechless, Rapunzel more so. The words caused a hint of confusion to fester in her mind. Had it been luck all along?

"That wasn't luck, right?"

Alex knew she needed to step in. "Try not to think about it, your highness. Maybe Cassandra is tied up with other things. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Rapunzel didn't hear the rest, joining the others also with an unreadable look towards Cass.

Alex, unable to say much else, decided to play along instead.


	7. To Prove Myself - Part 2

**_Takes place during Season 1, Episode 5: Challenge of the Brave_**

**_PART 2_**

**_._**

**_The Bullseye_**

**_hit as many targets as possible within the time limit with a bow and arrow._**

Cass: 12 points.

This was child's play to the handmaiden.

Alex: 3 points.

Long-range attacks were never her strong point.

Rapunzel: 14 points.

Ditched the bow for something more practical: a guitar.

Wreck: ? points.

His bow and arrow were so big it destroyed every target before any other contestant could take part. They decided to let them off to compensate.

* * *

**_The Leap of Faith_**

**_Contestants must jump over a high raising poll._**

Cass: Passed.

She previously practised for this exact moment, easy.

Alex: Passed.

She missed the poll by an inch, but no one seemed to notice.

Rapunzel: Passed.

Elegant as a ballerina.

Wreck: Passed.

The impact when he landed to the ground could be felt more miles.

* * *

**_The Atlas_**

**_Hold the most amount of massive rocks for the longest time._**

Cass: 5 rocks

Despite her fragile frame, this task was a piece of cake.

Alex: 1 rock

She was adamant on one, nothing more.

Rapunzel: 20 rocks

With infamous gold hair and a few bits and bobs, one finds a way. Cassandra wasn't happy.

Wreck: 50 rocks

There was no surprise. A brute like him could carry an elephant.

* * *

**_The Log Roll_**

**_How long can you last on a turning log on water?_**

Cass: 2nd place

She held out for as long as she could, but second place was all she got.

Alex: 4th place

As well as poor shooting, Alex was never good at balance.

Rapunzel: 1st place

She spent ten minutes playing splash with other contestants.

Wreck: Failed

He sank the moment he touched the log.

* * *

"Ugh! This is ridiculous! Aren't shoes required for the log roll? Someone should check the rule book of the brave!"

Cassandra was making quite the fuss, throwing around the rule book and picking for anything- _something- _ to call Rapunzel out on her 'cheating.'

Rightly so, the announcer snatched the book away and told Cass to calm down. Something she decided to take out on the contestants instead.

"Guys, I can't be the only one with a problem with this, right? The princess is making a mockery of this competition!"

"Cass calm down." Alex said, arms crossed. "We both know that the princess got through fair and square. Look, I don't know what's going on with you but-"

"Take a hike, Alex. This doesn't concern you."

She didn't want to admit it, but Cass was _really _starting to piss Alex off, and that feeling didn't dampen one bit when Cass turned to Rapunzel with a stomp in her stride. She didn't even bother to lower her tone, not that Rapunzel took much notice of the sweltering entourage earlier.

"Ok- listen, Rapunzel." Even with Cass's evident temper reaching its limit, she somehow kept herself from shouting at her friend. "This has gone on long enough. Let's just call it a day."

"Oh, I _will _call it a day_. _The day I win the championship." The princess was proud of her come back, adding in a little verbal 'boom' to emphasises her successful attempt at 'trash talk'.

Cassandra wasn't amused, _far _from it.

"_Ok, alright. _Let's see where you land _after _The Dead Man's Circle."

"Yeah let's see me _totally_ conquer The Dead Man's Circle!" The smile on Rapunzel's face dimmed for a moment. "Actually, what _is _The Dead Man's Circle?"

"It's the final event. And _trust me, _your _little dance_ won't save you this time."

The ordeal was uncomfortable, others almost thankful that those witnessed couldn't hear each word spoken. Sadly, the challengers were forced to watch having not seen the princess get so worked up over minimal words. They seemed to cut deeper than any blade, to raddle a snake waiting to bite.

With a collective huff, the two went their separate ways, and Alex was looking forward to a much-deserved intermission.

* * *

The contestants were back by the tents, waiting for the wooden trolly to pass by with piles of steel and metal weapons. For the final event, each warrior was allowed anything of their choice to defend themselves. The armoury was the standard pick for many, stacks of swords, lances, bows and arrows and maces. Encouragement from participators was still not permitted in the waiting area, so Alex was relying on her own self-reassurance.

But, in truth, she wondered how long she could fool the others.

Archery and balance were easy to fake since neither was a strength Alex could pull off easily. But the lifting of the rocks and barely touching the poll was undoubtedly going to raise a few eyebrows. If Wreck could jump higher with his weight, then how long were people going to see that such physic like her own couldn't do the same?

The final event wasn't just a test of power and courage, fighting to be the last one standing. To Alex, it was a test of restraint. She couldn't afford too many questions thrown her way, not if the plan was to blend in. Now? Even that seemed impossible.

If she failed before, there was no question that others would soon follow.

But she could try, for Varian.

Even then, the nagging at the back of her head still persisted. The desire to win was still there, eating away at her stern and collected thoughts. Her leg bounced against the grass as she tightened her fists to calm the nerves. She just needed control. If she were to win, she would fight fairly—steel on steel.

Fight as a human, win as a human.

The trolly reached to Alex's feet with a bearded man waited for her donation, scrawled with a near facial deformity. One, that was close to boredom. The only thing Alex could offer was a one-handed sword, rusty by the edges and brittle by the handle but still functional enough to struggle against another dawn. Up ahead, Cassandra seemed to have the same idea. However, her steel was near to perfection. Cleaned and polished that even the sun sparked its sunray down its metallic spine in awe. The rest that followed consisted of new maces and war hammers.

All Alex could do now was wait, leaning against the oak of the bench and feeling the heat creep through her fabric and drip down her neck.

"So much of mild." She muttered.

After ten minutes, the contestants had gone their separate ways by the time the trolly was done. Some had gone by the mounts of sack to practice their techniques while others decided to get a bite to eat to conserve energy.

Alex wasn't hungry, if ever, and she didn't feel like flexing muscle strength anymore. The guilt of the past was already settling in, and she began to wonder if it was a good idea in the first place. Instead, she kept herself near a pale-coloured tent stained by the mud below and secured her breathing. The pounding of her heart was still a task to get used to, knowing now what it entailed. The dust that scattered into the air wasn't helping, especially when its scent was too familiar to another burning sensation.

Alex did her best to ignore it and made sure others weren't witness. Even her trying to avoid others from seeing another potential breakdown was a habit waiting to break.

Some things just never changed.

Just when her breathing was under control, after ten minutes of shaking fists and thumping ears, something hit a lone rock in the dust and jolted Alex into awareness. She quickly looked over her shoulder from behind the tent to see the trolly making its way back. A moment after, a voice called not too far from her position.

"Hey! You dropped-"the voice was cut off, but Alex knew it was Cassandra.

It wasn't a moment after when scrapping was heard on the grit, and footsteps walked away from the scene. Alex decided to take a look, wiping the dirt from her gown, and coughing a little to clear her throat.

No one was around anymore, supposedly heading towards the arena in preparation. The tracks on the ground showed a circular pattern having been dragged under the bench. It looked as if Cassandra might have hit something. If something had fallen from the trolly, then Alex assumed there must have been an attempt at deception.

It was odd, Alex hasn't known Cassandra to cheat before. She was all about winning fairly with the tools at hand. At least, going by what the woman had claimed anyway.

Alex knelt down, blindly reaching beneath the bench and pulling out what looked like a pan. It was rusty, seemingly outliving its previous purpose. It was an assumption since Alex had only glanced further down the line to see the weapons of choice. This one, however, was a no brainer.

"Rapunzel?"

Alex looked in the direction Cass walked in and stood up, then turned behind her to see the tracks of the trolly still visible. The weight of the weapons would have left a noticeable trail. She took a closer look at the pan, seeing the handle sturdy and safe enough to use. If anything, it just needed a clean, and it could potentially be used for its original purpose. But, Alex supposed any sight of rust was a one-way ticket to the scrap.

Cassandra must have seen the pan fall from the trolly when it hit a dent, called out to the man only to realise that it was the pan Rapunzel chose. Realising this, she hid it beneath the bench and walked away. She left it there, leaving Rapunzel with no weapon and likely susceptible to vulnerability.

"What are you playing at, Cassandra?" Alex muttered, looking at the footprints now hiding by the dust in the wind and removing the evidence.

With a sigh, Alex turned in the direction of the trolly and bolted down the path while the track was still fresh. She could make it back in time if she hurried. At least, she hoped so.

* * *

The ground was marked in the arena, trails of scrapped weapons and marking polls that reached to the centre. The spot was painted with white, forming a perfect circle with a handmade ship railing equipped with the chosen weapons and rope grabs. The contestants stood opposite each other, surrounding the section, and waiting for the final challenge to commence.

Except, one contestant was missing.

"Where's Alex?" Varian said quietly, darting his eyes around the array as if his eyes deceived him.

"She's probably running late, kid," Eugene responded, eating a new bag of popcorn. "The challenge hasn't started yet."

"What if she misses it?"

"Kid, relax." Eugene placed a hand on Varian's back, Pascal squealing a few sounds of reassurance also. "If anything it's probably for the best. Things are gonna get brutal from here. No holding back…"

Varian did his best to smile at the words of his idol, but the nagging persisted. What if Alex did drop out? Was she just running late? Was she caught up in something?

Did _Wreck_ do something?

"Yeah," the alchemist eventually answered, but he didn't sound as confident. "I guess you're right."

It wasn't just the kid that noticed the woman's absence. Rapunzel was looking around the circle as well, past the poll that blocked some of her vision. Even she could not find the familiar browns and beiges of Alex's clothes. Cassandra gave a quick glance, curious herself, but didn't press any further.

One look at Cassandras form showed how ready she was, the final event was fast approaching, and Rapunzel was already feeling the tension around her. Each warrior held firm, cracking knuckles, and gritting teeth ready for their moment to shine. Rapunzel, however, didn't feel as pumped as before.

This contest was meant to be fun, two friends having the chance to finally hang out after so long. Especially with the strict rules the king had in place due to the unknown nature of the rocks. Not to mention the time the princess snuck out and ended up starting this whole mess. All she wanted was to spend time with her best friend, and now even that became an unfortunate chore.

She didn't want to end this day on sour terms. Rapunzel knew she had to say something.

Politely, she asked one contestant, Hook Foot, to swap places which he agreed to. He knew the princess way back before her title of 'lost princess' became redundant. Of course, it didn't stop others from using the name.

Now, Cassandra was right next to her and focused on the tools waiting for the snag. With a hand rubbing behind her neck, Rapunzel tried to find the words to ease the bridge.

"Hey, Cassandra. I know things have been weird and I just—I just wanted to say good luck."

The comment offered a small glance from her friend, the words reaching if only a little. Rapunzel nearly went to hug Cass, but quickly pulled back when remembering the personal space between then.

"Sorry, no hugging. I know…"

Maybe things had gone too far, Cass didn't want to lose Rapunzel over this. But, this was her only chance…

"Rapunzel, I just wanted to-"

**_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" _** The announcer cut off any attempt at reconciliation, as the final event was about to begin. **_"IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE ELIMINATION ROUND! REMEMBER FOLKS, ANYONE WHO STEPS OUTSIDE THE RING IS OUT! THE LAST ONE STANDING WILL BE THE WINNER OF THE CHALLENGE OF THE BRAVE!"_**

"You better get ready," Wreck snarled, pushing past the two girls with his usual gritty smirk. "Cause things are gonna get ugly in here."

Whatever Cassandra had to say, was swatted by his taunting words. Rapunzel had lost her chance.

The bell was ready to ring, warriors giving a final cheer to their adoring fans and Alex had yet to show up with little time to spare. It was too late to postpone for a minute more as the announcer had already begun his countdown. The crowd was too busy clasping their bets to notice the absence of another.

The thought was like a tragedy: no one seemed to care that Alex wasn't around. Rapunzel could already see Varian by Eugene side and sent a silent apology to the child. It appeared he might have to wait a little longer or be doomed to come to the horrible truth. But, Rapunzel would not be fooled.

Alex _would_ show up. _When?_ That was the question.

**_"READY! GET SET! BATTLE!"_**

There was no time, the countdown had reached its limit, and the warriors were racing to the wooden poll to grab their chosen weapons. Wreck got his mace first and instantly defeated one contestant, sending them flying into the unwary crowd. A ding was heard, signalling the first elimination and the task had soon turned to undecipherable madness.

Cassandra grabbed the sides of a lone bow. She used its edges as a shield against an incoming attack, one instigated by a nameless warrior masked by a horned helmet. Rapunzel ran around the bottom of the poll, looking for her pan before anyone noticed the potential opening to her defenceless form. It took two run-arounds until it finally clicked, and the princess was thrown into a pit of dread and anarchy.

"Oh no- my pan! It's not here!"

There was no mistake- she placed the pan in the trolly. She _knew_ she did! Had it been misplaced? Had another contestant taken the pan? There was no answer to either and no time to ponder before the towering form of Wreck bellowed his mace down into the dirt, narrowly missing the princess. Thankfully, his attention was drawn elsewhere to the metal teethed warrior who was behind and slammed into her side. It was enough for the princess to make her getaway. Still, another had already begun their pursuit, and Rapunzel was forced to avoid combat without any weapon left to take.

Cassandra knocked out two opponents, one using the spine of the bow as a makeshift staff to push them out of the ring and another by slinging them over her head, locking their arms and throwing them out. Wreck had already taken out three other warriors. They ganged up on him and threw their bodies on top of his frame in the hope of overwhelming the man to the ground. The plan didn't work, easily thrown off by Wreck's muscular arms and the bell had to keep up its count of the remaining left. The numbers were going down quickly, and Rapunzel was close to being plunged into the wake of Wreck's wrath.

The tattooed warrior was still in pursuit, missing each attempted attack that Rapunzel managed to avoid. However, the shifting of left and right landed her close to the edge of the ring and any other step would risk elimination. Without a weapon, Rapunzel couldn't fight back, and neither could she move out of the way or defend herself.

The man towered over the princess, his weapon in hand. Even status didn't hinder the decision to raise the Warhammer and guards were already on demand if anything were to escalate to an unimaginable feet.

Cassandra turned behind her shoulder, only now seeing the danger her friend was in. The motion of the swing didn't register fast enough.

"_I've got you now, princess."_

The hammer came down, and the audience felt their hearts stop.

_SLAM!_

The stiff and clanging of rust rattled against the back of the man's head, his face stuck in a moment of shock before his body slammed onto the dirt with a thud. Rapunzel pushed the unconscious body away from her with a sigh of relief, looking up at her savour as Cass halted in her advance to stop the impending doom. One, that would have proven too late.

Varian had risen from his seat, a tank of momentum unable to release, forced to watch the unveiling of the sheets.

The object was held tightly, stopping across from the person's body having been swung against his head. It was old, patterns of orange and red lacing the edges of the iron but still useable and certainly hard enough to do significant damage. The person in question huffed with a smile, lowering the supposed bat with one hand, and reaching the other for Rapunzel to take.

"Are you ok, your highness?"

It was Alex, with the pan firmly held.

_"Alex!"_ Varian exclaimed over the crowd, nearly tripping over the platform if it wasn't for Eugene holding him back.

"Woah, easy kid!"

"She's ok! She's ok- _look!"_

Even Eugene couldn't help but chuckle at the boys delight. "I can see, kid. What did I say, huh?"

Pascal waved his banner in the air, despite no one clearly seeing the small chameleon. It didn't seem to matter, however, as he was deep in his excitement to care.

The princess couldn't help her immediate guard being pushed away, smiling at the welcoming figure, and gladly taking her hand. Who as such, promptly lifted the princess up from the ground with little effort.

"Alex, you're ok!" it didn't take long for the pan to reach Rapunzel's gaze, "And my pan! You had it all this time?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It fell out of the trolly and I couldn't get to it in time. So I had to make a beeline to the arena. And uh," the brute hadn't woken up, very much silent like a sleeping baby. Alex couldn't help a soft laugh from her chest. "It looks like I just about made it."

"It fell out?" The question had no intention to be answered, neither did Rapunzel consider the time to care as she shook her head with a smile. "Lucky you found it, huh."

Cassandra wasn't too far away, close enough for Alex to stare in her direction and offer unspoken and, quite frankly, unpleasant words. The guilt in Cass's eyes was enough to confirm any previous suspicions. Her act didn't go unnoticed.

"Mistakes happen, princess."

The three were cut from their reunion when another bell was heard. Wreck had booted another contestant and the number was rapidly closing in.

"You better get to it, your highness." Alex said, handing over the pan to Rapunzel and already eyeing a lone warrior for the taking. "Unless I take them before you do, that is."

"Ha! Bet I can take out more than you!"

"You're on!"

The two charged forward, Alex swiftly taking out one contestant by sliding under and throwing a handful of dirt into their face from behind to blind them. They finished the attack with a hard kick to the chest and sent them over the boundary. A bell was heard, and the crowd cheered for the woman's return.

**_" WOW, IT SEEMS OUR NEWCOMER HAS MADE A COMBACK!"_**

Rapunzel knocked out another warrior with a single hit, twilling the object with effortless skill. For finality, she gave the metal a quick peck. "Aw I've missed you buddy!"

Cass didn't have time to make any needed amends, bouncing back into action and taking out another challenger with a swift throw and an arrow to their shirt sleeve. They weren't going anywhere.

No surprise, Wreck was killing it. The last red neck was eliminated from the ring with a bell surely worn from the bombardment. Now, only four remained.

And his eyes were already set on _one._

Alex.

The arena grew quiet, gripping wooden barricades and guards on the ready. Even with the princess, they could do nothing to interrupt the fight that was about to commence. Not unless a threat to one's life was evident and without the king on watch, this was the one time Rapunzel had to a little playful freedom.

How the tables had turned.

"Back in the game, Scarface?"

Even without a hint of fear, she couldn't escape the lingering shadow of the brute. If one thing was certain, it wasn't a comfortable sight.

"You need to work on your naming calling, _Wreck."_

_"Oh, I can think up a few choice names for you."_

"Alex!" Rapunzel called from afar, "Hold on I'll-"

"_Rapunzel, _don't!" Alex held out her palm in quick succession, face clear with purpose- thoughtful of an outcome worth abandoning. "I've got this!"

Wreck was close now, heat pouring from his body that outmatched the sun itself. "You wanna bet your life on it, _girl?"_

Cassandra, standing behind with eyes darting from one woman to the next, held her bow up ready to fire at the back of the gigantic warrior. The action was almost a conflict of do or don't, a fight for survival.

"Cass," Alex interjected her thoughts, demanding not just in words. "_Don't _get involved."

"My fights with him." Even with the demand, Cass didn't back away.

"His fight is with _no one!_" It was hard to argue back, her eyes distracted by Wrecks advancing heavy steps and a smirk crawling across his face. He was already tasting victory. "He's nothing more than a bully that's egging you on!"

"You hear that?" Wreck's eyes widened with pure twisted glee, uncanny in his own shadow. He didn't even dignify his newfound pleasure to be seen by Cass's shaking form. "You taking orders from a deformed freak, handmaid?"

"_Shut up and face me, Wreck!"_

_"Cass!"_

Alex hadn't seen Cass react like this before, neither had Rapunzel. Her arms were rocking with her bow ready to fire. Eyes were focused, yet far away from anything tangible. Controlled and steady, but nonetheless reactive. Driven, by a _need._

Alex knew what it was, _far too well. _

There was no time to react, not even a glance could catch the lowering of the bow and the swift turn of its aim. The same eyes, the same held breath. Alex couldn't stop it, and the crowd gasped at the sight.

The arrow, sieving in hand, was now pointed at the princess.

_"Then I guess it's just you and me, Rapunzel."_

Alex couldn't reach the princess, nor could she protest to Cass's swift turn, as an arm swung and slammed her to the ground, the wind practically knocked from her lungs. The attack was swift, unnoticed, and unprepared for a quick get up and run. Groans and shouts of panic were enough of a vocal reaction to the pain, one to be shared.

An attempt to lift from the ground was quickly abandoned, realising that the hit smacked her head to the dirt and clouding her eyes. The action was only enough to peak a glance at the area Rapunzel once stood in, replaced with an arrow piecing the grounds rusty skin and two figures fighting with spears and dust. No more could be seen, covered by a blurry foot painted in the dark.

For a second, Alex could feel something warm drip down her mouth and a faint voice heard through the silence.

"Come on, _Scarface. _Give the audience what they want."

From below, her eyes rolled up to the blaring sun and a shadow above. Wreck didn't look like a human anymore, but a creature cloaked in a haze of black. His face reflected against the hot star, a white round eye staring down. Waiting.

With a strained sigh and a scratch of sand hogging the airways, Alex moved her palms to the earth and pushed her upper body to a sitting position with legs crossed under her and a hand supporting her leaning shape. Not for a moment, nor a second, did Alex leave Wrecks watchful gaze.

_"Give them a fight worth remembering."_

So, with a harsh sniff from her nose and a spit of blood to the soil, Alex gave her answer.

"_Fuck you."_

It wasn't the answer Wreck wanted, or the answer he believed he deserved. Not even the appalled gulps from the crowd could stop the words from spilling.

Neither could it stop the rage-filled fist from slamming down.

_"You little bitch-"_

The punch breezed by, brushing against Alex's shoulder in the second she had to move. Without breaking contact, her body curled down and swung upwards with both hands holding firm on Wreck, pulling him towards her with enough force to combat resistance.

"The hell- _get off!"_

Despite his size, he was easily gripped and pulled forward. With enough momentum, Alex slammed her back to the ground and brought her legs up to her chest just as Wreck lost his footing and left suspected in the air and enough thrust to Alex's legs carried Wrecks by the chest and flinging him overhead. The force was strong enough to send him crashing into the wooden fences of the crowd—who managed to get out of the way in time, for the third time that day—and beat him out cold.

A form as small as hers, compared to a tyrant like Wreck, there certainly wasn't just gasps and head turns erupting from the crowd.

But, in the moment, it didn't matter. Alex adjusted her body as she stood, keeping her balance as her eyes never left the knocked out body of the once renounced warrior. Now, the brute wouldn't dare show his face when he learned of his eventual demise. And neither would Alex, with a swipe of her mouth, and a black stain on her sleeve.

"Prick."

She didn't have a comeback, and he didn't deserve the dignity of one.

Above, Alex could feel their gazes. Eyes filled with confusion, shock, and maybe even a tint, a slimmer, of fear. Who would blame them with a body smaller than Wreck's own, a face of scars, and strength no man could process? Right now, Alex didn't care, nor did she dwell on the notion further. All she could think about was the boy far in the crowd, with a legend gaping with a little green friend and questions not yet answered.

The hole was dug, a path yet crossed.

Another day, maybe. For now, Alex could only hear the faint sounds of muffled grunts and the clanks of wooden polls. There was still one fight left to finish.

* * *

"Cass- _stop! _What's gotten into you?"

The fight was still on, Rapunzel countering and hitting when the time was right. Wood on wood, dust through dust and heat through sweat. Cassandra advanced bit by bit, moving Rapunzel closer to the circles edge and winning her that title. However, the princess was no easy opponent and proved as such. Cass couldn't go any further without increasing her thrust to snap any weapon in two, and Rapunzel wasn't sure how long she could take it.

Then, a frustrated yelp passed Cassandras lips and her foot made contact against the wooden poll of the princess sending her skidding back and mere inches from the edge. "Woah woah woah woah!"

This was it; the fight was done. Rapunzel wasn't having fun anymore and she wouldn't, _couldn't,_ let this fight continue to its bitter end.

"Cass, please! We're supposed to be friends we can't fight like-"

"_Friends?" _The end of the poll dug into the dirt; dust scattered in the wind and a core left in the wake of unwavering ire. "A friend wouldn't be so _oblivious, _Rapunzel!"

"I don't understand-"

"_Why would you? _You're a princess- you've got nothing to prove! To you, this was some stupid event to blow of a Saturday! But to me? This was my chance to prove that I am more than just your _lady in waiting!"_

Rapunzel stood, unable to speak through teary eyes.

"And when I had a chance, this _one chance _ to finally get the slightest bit of respect…" the anger didn't wait, gone the moment Cass stopped her racing thoughts and shaking hands from taking control. Even then, it took everything not to let slip a tear or two. "Nevermind."

Rapunzel, with a shake of her head, lowered her weapon.

"Cassandra, I respect you more than _anyone. _I look up to you!"

"Yeah, right…"

"That's _not a lie! _Why did you think I wanted to join this contest in the first place?"

Wherever Cass could look no longer shielded the truth, she was forced to face those emerald eyes.

"You're my friend, Cassandra." The poll was held tightly in both hands, a sorrowful look grazing the splinters and cracks. "I should have known how much this meant to you. I never—" She couldn't finish, a long and defeat sigh escaping Rapunzel's lips.

Soon enough, her arms deflated, and the weapon fell with a clatter to the soil.

"I'm _so_ sorry…"

The realisation hit fast, eyebrows rising and eyes wide with sudden clarity. Cassandra didn't know what to say, or any words of comfort that would erase the horrible act she performed.

Cassandra was _angry._ The moment Rapunzel proclaimed her excitement for the contest she knew whatever plans of acknowledgment were gone in an instant. Everyone loved the princess; no other contestant could escape the limelight that cast over the ring and neither was Cassandra. That one chance may have still been in sight, but was it worth the heartbreak and deception it brought?

It wasn't Rapunzel's fault. But, Cass had been so caught up in winning the kingdoms admiration that it stood at the cost of the one thing she took for granted.

Her friend. _A _friend.

The hard work didn't feel deserved anymore…

"I forfeit."

The crowd was in disbelief, hearing the words of the princess announce her fate. Cassandra couldn't have been broken down further, and yet still the words couldn't come.

Rapunzel stood at the edge, her feet hovering over the white paint.

"Raps no-"

It was too late; one foot back was enough for the bell to chime through the silence and not even the audience could summon the energy to react appropriately.

Now, two were left.

Rapunzel stood on the side-lines, hand against her arm and head vacant from her friend. She didn't say anymore, maybe enough was said. Even Cassandra felt her shoulders sag at the miserable sight, all frustrations and turmoil's fading into a vile of nothingness. The fight was won, Rapunzel was no longer a thorn in a field of roses.

Yet, there was nothing. No victory, no heartbeat of adrenaline to signify as such, no cheers of rejoice at the final two to remain. Just an uncomfortable revelation that even the announcer was suppressed.

"Cass."

It was Alex, having stayed silent through the ordeal. All Cass could do was reply with a weak glance barely noticeable. Not even the sudden realisation that Alex stood closer than expected rendered a flinch, nor the hand brushing against the slackened wood.

"Give me the staff."

There was a warmth, a warning, to Alex's tone. A beckoning to the end not deserved. Cass didn't hesitate to let go.

"I didn't mean for this to go too far…"

Alex didn't say a word, glancing at the people waiting for a verdict. Some reeling in disgust at the disappointing end, others secretly hoping that more was yet to come. Above all else, they waited for an answer. Even those of beady blue eyes and stomachs turning waited on stern seats.

Alex thought for a moment, a glance to the ground, to Cassandra, and a flick to the staff in hand.

"You know," Alex whispered. "The fight isn't technically over yet."

A frown, Cass looked up to meet those darkened spheres. There was no disappointment, no scolding to be had.

Just a smile

Small, but there all the same.

The staff passed to the other hand, held for a moment in observation before thrown far from the two. Cass watched it skid across the ground, landing with a final roll.

Then, Alex took a few steps back and increased the space between them. Her movements were slow, driven by no eager notions.

"You still have a chance."

She couldn't move, feet trapped to the arena grounds. Not even the existence of the crowd could sway her movements. Only briefly was she made aware of Rapunzel's interest, having lifted her head at the proposal and just as willing to wait for an answer.

The offer was tempting, Cassandra couldn't lie. Even now, the vigour whispered in her ear to try again; to salvage the scene laid before them. The offer was willingly given. One, that knew of the deception at play and Cass only had to answer to see the outcome to its undecided end.

There Alex stood, that smile still unrelenting.

She had to see, to know.

"A fair fight?"

"A fair fight."

With her body overflowing with an unknown force, a power filled with a strange warmth, Cass turned her body and made her choice.

"Ok."

The answer almost lifted a weight from the two, felt throughout the stadium. Cass was sure she heard the soft gasp of her friend, followed by a gentle whisper of her name carried like forbidden secrets. It didn't do much to lighten the nerves ready to spill.

Alex's chest rose at her opponents answer, steadying her body with feet apart in a readied stance. Cass, keeping her mind clear, clenched her hands a few times to feel her body prepare.

No weapons, just fists. A far and just fight. No lies or tricks.

A chance, a pure and undecided moment to see if Cass was worthy. Alex had allowed it, welcomed it, and prepared for it.

A bounce in her step and the battle decided, Cass waited and held her position as Alex delivered the first blow.

* * *

If any fight had been enough, you would know through the eyes of the watchers, the devourers of festival treats, and forever empty stomachs fuelled by never-ending excitement. For many, Wreck had been the one to offer such a spectacle, giving his adoring fans the satisfaction of a clean kill—so to speak. Any warrior would wish the same treatment, to hear their names ring in the distance. To have the glory that one would dream with ravishing hunger.

Now, however, excitement was not the only chosen word to describe the scene they were fortunate to witness.

Varian was aware of Alex's formidable fighting skills, one who was able to save him from a wild bear after all. But, the young alchemist had never seen such action with his own eyes. Only hidden in shadows of leaning trees and silent forests.

He was stiff. Stiff as the man that sat next to him. They watched, as a sharp reflection of fists and kicks greeted their wavering eyes and ceased their ravaging guts. No warrior was known to fight without the need of a weapon, that be brittle or resilient, but within the arena the crowd sat glued to the scene before them as they waited for any opening that would mean another's certain doom.

However, that was not the case. Not even the slightest.

Cassandra was familiar with the sword, but certainly knew how to throw a punch or two. Perhaps it was un-lady-like to throw a punch that any drunken idiot would willingly provide, especially when Cass appeared to be as agile as any lady in waiting. Not to mention, the disadvantage she faced now stood before a woman with muscles exceeding her own and clearly able to lift a few rocks than previously believed.

Even so, despite the clear cut reality that such a warrior would be beaten down by muscle, Cassandra did not give up. She threw a punch, such that was easy dodged or countered. A foot to the ground to trip her enemy was swatted and too many times was she close to the circles edge. Nevertheless, she remained in the arena and avoided her own close calls of fists to the face.

The wooden poll remained, thrown, and abandoned like the notion of begged pride. It seemed that such a goal was forgotten, stood on and punished for the pain it brought. What mattered now was the battlefield, the fuel that lit the firepit within Cassandras gut, and the voice that egged her to push on.

Alex struck again, missing by an inch as it brushed against Cassandras shoulder. The handmaiden used the opportunity to grab Alex's arm to hold her in place and send a well-timed punch to the abdomen. The audience shared in Alex's displeasure, feeling the wind thrusted from her body as she groaned with eyes tight. Her hand, still held by Cassandra's own, curled into a fist and hit the side of Cass's head. The impact knocked her back, losing her balance and enough of an opening for Alex to use the momentum to twist her body round and deliver a kick to the waist. The forced pushed Cass down to the dust, face first and blinded by the brownish cloud.

They didn't notice how close to the edge they really were.

She was back up again, arms thrusting from her chest and a leg twirling round for another go at the feet. This time, they landed with succession and Alex was thrown to the ground as her opponent swiftly leaped on top. Arms were pinned, hands held tight and faces close.

"Got you."

"Not even close."

Legs were already in action, lifting to the chest and plunging into Cass's torso. Her backside landed with a thump and Alex was already up and running again for another attack. Cass, however, still had one glove to the rocky surface and grabbed a handful of sand as he pulled her arm back and scattered the dust into Alex's face. Now blind, Cassandra got back up onto her feet and ran around her opponent for a surprise attack. Alex had just enough time for one eye to regain its sight and swiftly turn behind to see Cass ready for the blow.

The arm, used to wipe the stinging from her face, rose up with its elbow out to hit side by side with the incoming fist. Bone against bone clattered together and only protected by the muscle of the body and the adrenaline of the two.

From there, it was difficult to understand. Each movement was faster than the other, a block against a counter and a foot gliding in the mist. Hands worked through a breeze with every movement, almost effortless, and each continued their momentum like a held breath waiting to release. A notion that was carried throughout.

The edge was not far, meters apart and enough room for one to go over. Alex, with her back now turned to the white paint, realised her predicament, and kept her feet firm to the ground as to not move further. However, Cassandra was prepared and moved her body in conjunction to Alex's with feet continuous in their advance and fists persistent in their target.

When close enough, Cass used the opening to send a strike towards Alex's face, catching her off-balance and using the outside of her arm to push it against Alex's throat. From there, Cassandra stood firm and shoved her elbow just below the Adam's apple. In reaction, Alex moved her own arms to grab at the sleeves to pry them away, but the body was pushing on further and further to the edge.

The last move, and Alex would lose.

Eyes were locked on, heat now rising against their cheeks and chime waiting to be heard.

A foot brushed by Cass's own, a knock against both of them as their balance broke and the contact snapped.

_DING DING!_

Two bell rings, and unlike the two now frozen at the sound the audience felt a collective tone lifted from their bodies.

Cass only had to look down to understand.

Alex's heel was past the line, but a leather boot joined in its company and grazed the white edge.

Varian and Eugene, agape along with the rest and Rapunzel still present in the spot that decided her defeat. Everyone lost for words.

They waited for something, _anything, _to declare the victor. No one had so much as moved or spoke. It was almost deafening, a torturous endeavour.

Cass had made her first move, gingerly moving her arm away from Alex's neck with eyes still glued to her overpassed foot. Alex couldn't help but follow in her gaze, trailing up her sleeve to her eyes. But, Cass didn't notice, lost and somewhere else.

There wasn't a winner, no clear answer. There was no distinction between what should and couldn't be.

"Cass?"

The voice was low, intimate. It was only mean to be heard between the two and for their ears to bare. The voice, even so small, caused the handmaiden to look up and gaze at the eyes of her opponent. Or, perhaps that wasn't the term to use anymore.

The fight was over, and yet…

Without warning, Cass felt a warm presence intertwine with her fingers, soft and slow, delicate, and comforting yet hesitant and somewhat distant. Alex didn't say another word as she slowly took Cass's hand, company to hold but still apprehensive.

Then, when Cass looked once more, hands now tight and firm, she couldn't help the tint of a smile on her face. One, that was happily returned.

So, when the two stood side by side and faced the looks of many, their arms stayed linked and rose to the sky. Such an action, that caused the silent space to shatter and fill the voices with names of victors.

Victors earned together.

* * *

A golden cup would have given way to its winner, and a cloud of confetti would surround the arena with rejoice and victory. However, Cass and Alex had already left the scene before the eager pressed their questions of many. It wasn't long before the scene had died down and the people were making their way back to their respected villages with gossip to last for weeks. The two winners decided to rest with the tents still standing, some already been packed away before the sun finally set.

Cassandra and Alex nestled on the dry grass of the field, taking in the much awaited peace from the whole ordeal. The goal of praise was far behind them now, as the chilling breeze of the evening began to settle. In honesty, Cass couldn't have been more welcoming to its embrace.

"So," Alex perked up. "What do you think? Did we give them a fight to remember?"

"Considering the applause and the children swarming our every move, I'd say we gave them enough to chew on."

Alex smiled at the response, letting out a soft laugh. "Yeah, you're right."

"Mind you," Cass leaned forward with her knees resting in a cross position as opposed to Alex's knees up. "I owe Raps an explanation."

"You don't have to, Cass. She doesn't know you were involved."

Cass shook her head. "No, it'd be wrong of me if I didn't. It's best if I get it off my chest."

Alex nodded. "I'm sure she'll understand. I mean, this is _Rapunzel_ we're talking about."

Cassandra let out a scoff, with a quiet reply of agreement. A response soon followed by silence and a thoughtful space.

"Alex?"

"Hm?"

The answer was lifting, as much as Cass's body spread out against the grass and a turn of her head, facing her companion. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance, even if I don't deserve it."

Alex didn't answer straight away, the response almost as thoughtful as the first. There was no reaction, no sign that the words truly hit. But, after some time, Alex offered a soft smile and glanced at her hands resting on her knees.

"It's ok. I know what it's like, I went through something similar."

"In what way?"

It was Alex's turn to unravel her body, legs spread out and hands resting on the ground.

"I knew this guy, stern and dedicated to his work. A _little _bit of a goof. He had a—gimmick—that resurfaced some things, things that," There was a pause, an admission still hiding. "Anyways- I wanted to prove that I was above that fear, so I challenged him to a fight."

"What happened?" Cassandra asked, unable to deny the worries bubbling inside.

"We both lost. But, we also caused a lot of pain to each other. Things that—we wanted to forget. In the end, we managed to move past it but…"

A hard breath swirled in Alex's chest.

"It's something I wish I could take back. If I wasn't so…" Another sigh. "Never mind. It happened and I can't change that."

Cassandra thought for a moment, looking for the right words. In the end, she offered a smile that almost fell into friendly laugher. "Well, for what it's worth, I think you were a great opponent."

Despite the confession and a sombre look in her eyes, Alex couldn't help but laugh softly in return. "You too, Cass."

"That. Was. _Amazing!"_

Varian was already running towards the two—too fast for either of them to stand properly on time—having finally scurried away from the collision of newly made fanboys and gigging teens to give Alex the biggest hug he could muster for a small frame. Eugene wasn't too far behind, but Rapunzel had yet to show up.

"You were like _BAM_\- and then Cass was like _POW- and then Wreck was like-"_

"Ok ok-" Alex was already prying the young alchemist away. "Varian we talked about the hugging- _please."_

"Oh!" Varian pulled away without hesitation, blushing from the newly realised embarrassment. "Oh yeah- I forgot. Sorry…"

Alex opted for an inflated pout, but she couldn't stay mad and ruffled his hair with a smile. Although, it wasn't long before his attention moved to Cassandra having already forgotten the current ordeal. That didn't surprise any of them.

"Cassie- you were _awesome!"_

"Cassandra-"

"You were dodging and throwing and swinging and- _it was so cool!"_

"You've got a fanboy in the making, Cass." Eugene jested with a smirk, finally catching up to the three. A comment that was already resulting in an eye roll from the handmaiden.

"Don't even go there, Fitzherbert."

"Oh, I'd _love to. _But I believe the sound of leftover snacks are calling my name." Eugene exaggerated his point with a hand to his ear and a lean in his pose. Pascal soon emerged from his jacket, letting out a squeal at the mention of food. "And I shouldn't keep the little guy waiting."

With arms folded, Cass replied with a mischievous smirk. "By all means, off you go! Just make sure you stay about a hundred yards from me. Maybe a little more just in case."

Eugene wasn't wasting any time and was already making his getaway. "Way ahead of you!" however, the ex-thief stopped in his tracks and turned to face the young alchemist, still gushing at his female idol. "Hey Varian?"

"Yeah?" Varian replied, only now paying attention to the conversation.

"I had fun back there! If there's any other events in Corona, you wanna tag along with me?"

Varian lit up like a lightbulb, filling up with so much excitement that anyone would think he'd explode with glee. Although, he managed to compose himself enough to answer. "I'd really like that, Flynn!"

"Awesome! Also, its Eugene!"

Varian tilted his head. _"It is?_ Why didn't you say?"

Eugene almost retorted but shook his head with an amused look and gave one last wave to the three. Cass and Alex couldn't help but exchange a knowing look and a grin or two. Varian didn't seem to notice.

In the distance, Cass was eased from her shared enjoyment at the sight to the familiar pink dress and blonde hair. Rapunzel was walking their way, stopped by Eugene in a friendly chat and loving remarks. Even so, Cassandra couldn't help but see the glimpse in her friends eyes. The same glimmer that weighed heavy with guilt.

It didn't take long for Alex to offer a small nudge with her shoulder, not enough to cause surprise but noticeable at a glance.

"Go to her."

Cass could only manage a strained relief from her lungs. "I don't know…"

"She won't be mad. You _know_ she won't be."

As if a last act of guidance, of indemnity, Cass looked at Alex with a tilt in her brow and tight lips. Alex didn't offer a verbal answer, just the same smile that persisted in the arena. No malice, just patience.

In the end, Cassandra gave another silent thank you and walked over to the couple. Varian and Alex watched on, only able to guess what words were transpiring, of what mood they inflicted. Eugene had been joking around before, and neither of them could deny the strategy to alleviate the tension with some much needed laughter. Now, they spoke on the same level with the same terms. They spoke with honesty, and Cass had never spoken with such sincere utterances. Especially with Eugene around.

But, it was worth it. As much as Rapunzel had faith in Alex, she kept her faith in them and when Rapunzel smiled a tearful face and instantly wrapped her arms around the handmaiden there was no more doubt that things would be ok again. Cass, for once, didn't object to the comfort of her friend.

Although, she certainly wasn't allowing any of it from Eugene. He was rejected in seconds.

Alex scoffed. "Yeah, they'll be ok."

A stretcher went by, laying rest to a knocked out Wreck Marauder too big for even the medics to carry.

If Varian wasn't there, she'd definitely flip the bird.

_'Screw him.'_

* * *

The sun was soon setting over the kingdom, so it didn't take long for the two to make their way back to Old Corona. All the way, Alex couldn't help but feel a small tinge of unease from the young alchemist. He was full of energy before, elated with enthusiasm with a peach to his cheek. In fact, Varian couldn't stop bragging about the spar between her and Cassandra, jumping around and slowing his pace ever so often to keep side by side with his friend when he got too far in his praises.

Now, all of a sudden he was reduced to a silent presence by her side. His face was lost, wandering far than any could reach. He even dragged behind her, devalued.

"What's wrong?"

The question caused a skip in Varian's step, something he wasn't expecting. "Huh? What?"

"Come on, Varian. You were bouncing around not long ago. Something's bothering you."

"No I'm-I'm fine, really." Even his attempt to mimic his past delight was forced, cheeks stretched and eyes never meeting. Alex would have pried, but she wasn't one for confrontation. Not unless it was something personal, something worth forgetting.

"Alright, if you're sure."

For a moment, Alex thought the conversation would stop and the walk would be left in a knowing silence unwelcomed. But, Alex didn't get very far before Varian stopped in his tracks.

"Are you ok?"

Alex frowned, stopping, and unintentionally dragging her words as if unsure. "Yeah, of course I am."

"I-I mean like—I don't make you uncomfortable, do I?"

"Why would you?"

Varian rubbed his arm, eyes averted. "I thought—I don't know…"

Turning fully, Alex was now a few steps from the alchemist. "Varian, what brought this on?"

"N-Nothing! I just…" Varian turned dismissive, back to the painful mask. "Nevermind, I'm not making any sense. It's nothing."

It was a turn, too sudden for Alex's liking. The situation was almost claustrophobic, despite the wide space of the forest path and the green serenity of the breeze. Alex wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing, too sporadic to react appropriately but all the same needed for the comfort of a child.

After a long pause, Alex turned her feet and moved towards the alchemist who still hadn't looked her way in some time. Now, as she stood in front of him, she knelt down with hands resting on her knees to speak in a more personal manner. She didn't want to tower over him, if even kneeling would help at all.

"Varian?"

He didn't respond, but Alex knew he could hear her.

She thought for a moment, then lightly lifted her hand to rest on Varian's shoulder. "You wanna know what I think?"

It gathered a small glance from the boy, and a small nod with caution.

"Well, if I _were _uncomfortable, would I be able to do _this-"_

Suddenly, Alex wrapped her arm around Varian's neck and pulled him close, ruffling his hair to the point that his goggles were no match for her might.

"Wha-_HEY!" _

Alex could only reply with a fit of laughter at Varian's surprise, pulling away with another hand through his black locks. "You doofus!"

"Ugh- Nooo you ruined my hair!"

"Varian you've never cared about your hair."

He didn't have a comeback, only a facial deflation and a pouty lip.

Then, another surprise, Alex knelt down to the grass with her back to the alchemist. "Come on, I'll give you a piggyback home."

The offer was tempting, even when Varian tried his best to hide it. "I can walk."

"Well if you're sure_-"_

"_I didn't say no."_

Alex couldn't deny it, but Varian's face was worth it.

She didn't waste any time hoisting the 14-year-old on her back with his arms securely wrapped around her shoulder blade and her own tucked under Varian's legs to keep him secure. Even with her muscles strained from the barracks, she had enough energy to ease any worry Varian had left. Besides, she couldn't help but be a little playful.

It took a few steps down the rocky path, and a gentle lean of Varian's head against hers, when she felt it was the right time to speak the honest truth.

"You don't make me uncomfortable, Varian." Alex said, voice lower. "You're just a little overbearing at times. But, really I think everyone can be."

"I don't mean to be. I just thought-"

"I know. I remember."

Varian silently hoped she didn't.

"But, on the bright side, you were technically right. I _did_ beat Wreck to a pulp."

She could feel Varian's smile against her neck. "You were awesome."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, definitely!"

A strange feeling bubbled inside, a warmth Alex thought she'd never feel again. It was nice, a comfort. "That's nice to hear…"

Even then, the feeling stung. A praise—_admiration—_that somehow brought a deeper feeling. It was something Alex thought was squandered away, banished.

_'I didn't do enough.'_

Things never truly left, even those conquered. Or, believed to be.

"Alex?"

"Hm?"

"Could you teach me to fight?"

Alex couldn't help but scoff. "Why would you need to fight?"

Varian paused. "Well, you know, maybe Wreck could come back, and I need to protect you."

There wasn't a quip, nor any attempt to joke.

Varian couldn't see, but a flash surfaced in Alex's eyes. Another reminder…

"I'll think about it."

He would have said more, to prolong the conversation for the rest of the trip home. But, Varian decided to keep quiet and enjoy the comfy stillness between them. His head still nestled against hers.

The odour of black blood still remained.


	8. Once in a Lifetime

**_Takes place during Season 1, sometime after Great Expotations_**

**_._**

Some hours, when the owls of Corona hooted in the shining dusk, Alex would be gone.

It wasn't always like this. Alex would sit on the hillsides of Varian's home village, alone and watchful of the ever-changing stars and the constellations waiting to be named. Her body would be huddled, close together like a constant nipping cold, and her gaze would never leave the vast eternity.

For a while, the hallways of his home were left peaceful without lingering demons. But, old habits soon became replaced with another. One, that grew in suspicion.

Sometimes, Varian would catch her walking along the bridge that connected his home to the pathway of Old Corona square. She'd travel further than that, deep into the forest on the opposite side not too far from his neighbouring town and soon her figure would be nothing but a shadow, blending into the reaching limbs.

She'd vanish, for hours.

Sometimes, he wondered if she'd come home.

* * *

Ruddiger used to wait.

Alex would be back in the early hours, just before the sun would rise for another day. Varian wasn't up early, mostly stuck in bed for a few extra minutes after a late night of alchemic studies. However, Varian could always count on his furry friend to take the watch instead, sitting by the window like Alex once did. But it wasn't long before he too surrendered to the tempting slumber.

Quirin would be there, preparing another batch of wood for the nights ahead, and unfazed when the young woman found her way back. It was if the night never happened, like she never left.

Once, Varian waited.

He didn't get any answers, but his fears remained unquenched at the sight of his friend returning the next morning, breathless and aching to the bone.

A drizzle of black blood planted on her lips.

She didn't say anything, and Quirin never asked.

* * *

Alex had a thing about fire, never saying why.

It wasn't a pleasant thing. The candle beside her bed was untouched, at best its flame would only reach its minimal tip before the glow was gone forever. Varian only made the suggestion when he too found sleep to be an unwelcomed hassle. In this case, perhaps Alex preferred the unharmed darkness.

All the same, the curtains by the window remained open, the moon still an omniums presence. Its light was the only source Alex could stomach, even objecting to total obscurity. Quirin said not to bother asking why, so Varian never did.

Even the fireplace was a burden to sit by. Too many times did Varian find Alex staring at it, legs crossed on the carpet of straw and her back arched in a facade of relaxation. It was if she wasn't looking at its orange flame, cascaded in sunflower yellow and brittles of wood. Not even his voice could snap her out of it, not even a blink.

She wasn't looking, not in the physical sense. Rather, she was looking _at something._ Something void of the human eye. Something only she could conjure in the mind.

Whatever it was, it only existed to cause pain.

A pain Varian couldn't fix.

* * *

One night, Varian wanted to know.

He couldn't deny the unease he felt walking through the grassy pathway, still trying to endure the unfortunate events of prior. At any moment, he feared another hungry predator would leap from the shadows and snatch him away. He wouldn't have anyone to protect him, not this time.

His own haste played with his mind, unfocused that the clear tracks couldn't be followed and soon enough he already lost Alex in the deep bushes and trees. He was lucky he knew the way back, being familiar with the woodland from a young age. Not that it was a pleasant reason to remember.

It wasn't like he'd find anything. The only animals Varian would discover were squirrels and hedgehogs scurrying by, minding their own business, and willing to stay out of his way as much as he did. He wondered if Ruddiger used to come from here, their first meeting still fresh in his mind.

Frankly, the whole ordeal with the stolen apples was _still_ fresh in his mind.

He couldn't dwell on it further, soon reaching a treeless patch. The area was grass for yards, only stopping at a small lake that flowed throughout Old Corona. It was likely its place of origin.

Although, Varian wasn't concerned about that. The sight of something far more spectacular awaited him.

It could have been misguided for a lion or a large bear. But, even with the colour warped in the dark, Varian could easily make out the distinct blue of the fur and the light tones of the mane. Combined, was a fluffy chest and belly with a line of fur atop the spine that brushed against the gale, reaching to make a tail. In shape, the beast looked human if not for the hind legs and the clawed feet kneading the ground like a hungry kitten. But the face, even with a misshapen nose to that of a feline, was distinctly human.

Varian would have guessed it to be a were-creature of some kind, familiar with the folk-tales of his village speaking of the children missing at night and the howls of a monster waiting for its first kill. In a way, it was similar at first glance. Its front half, slightly bigger than the back, moved like that of a bear with a weight in each step. The hind legs skid like dogs and the shaking of the light blue fur was similar to that of a lion yet many human aspects still remained. The shoulders stayed side by side, muscle built like a warrior, and even claws moved with a human pattern.

A were-creature? Maybe. or something else.

The animal did nothing in particular, brushing its body against the grass to feel its smooth edge. It displayed a feature of contentment, pleased in its environment. At ease, uncaring. Yet, even as the alchemist watched on in awe—having not seen any creature act as such within its environment—he couldn't take his eyes off a singular feature on their cheek.

A scar, with a patch of fur missing.

He hadn't even noticed how far in the open he was, not until a bristle gushed behind him and the creature recoiled.

Luckily, Varian was in the company of many trees and used one of its thick stems to hide behind before the creature turned in his direction. His back hit against it, hands gripping the wood with teeth clenched to silence his sudden intake of breath. His eyes turned wide, unfocused, and only racing- hoping that no such creature detected his presence. For a time, the forest was only accompanied by the gentle storm of the dark. Silence.

Until he dared to take a peak, and the beast was _right there. _

He couldn't catch the movement, not before the tree was rapidly sliced in two by a fierce smack that shattered the spine like scattered shrapnel. The branch fell fast to the ground, leaving the young alchemist exposed and defenceless in the wake of this unknown creature. One, that Varian could only make out with the glow its callous eyes screaming in a halo of blue.

It towered over him, claws out and standing on its back legs like a killer ready to strike. Its mouth agape and screeching a deafening cry that froze Varian to the core. Everything was turning too fast.

He couldn't move, couldn't react, when a piercing slash wounded the air and all he could do was shut his eyes tight and scream.

"_ALEX!"_

Then, like a miracle, it ceased.

He opened his eyes, slowly.

The paw had stopped midway, seemingly stuck in time yet breathing all the same. The glow from its eyes vanished, left behind a glimmer of something familiar, an iris dilating and filled with a soul.

Human eyes.

_Her eyes. _

He didn't ask questions or dwelled on the impossible.

Varian ran.

Ran, and _ran._

Until his legs would surely give out.

* * *

Alex wasn't home.

Varian sat by the table with a cup in hand, trying to steady the quiver in his skinny frame. His father found him, surprised he was up so early in the morning. It wasn't like Quirin could get much out of him, barely a word other than a mumbled 'yeah' to each question. In the end, Quirin assumed the usual and pushed it aside like all the rest.

Deep down, Varian wondered if he knew more than he let on.

It didn't matter. It wasn't long before Alex had shown up again, the same time each morning. She didn't make a fuss, merely creaking the door open and walking through the hallway without a word. Quirin didn't say anything and Ruddiger was the only living soul to show any semblance of concern, curling his body around Alex's leg to get her attention. It didn't work.

The only difference, this one time, was when Alex took note of Varian sat alone by the wooden table and a flicker— a speck—crossed their gaze.

Alex walked back to her room, a bruised hand drawing blood, soundless.

* * *

They both knew, both felt it, both lived in it and both expected it. Yet, neither could bring the first question to end it.

Another day meant more deliveries, packages imported from the shipyards of Corona. All were sent to Quirin and all were given to Varian to send without delay. They'd done this before, learnt from it even. But it would be the first time Alex and Varian worked in silence.

Varian only nodded and vocalised the occasional 'thank you' or 'you're welcome' when he slid the boxes to their respected owners. There were no quips, or teasing or casual gestures, just a stiff mindset working on automatic.

The villagers didn't care or didn't notice, they simply wanted their mail unscathed for once. If it meant the alchemist would finally shut his mouth and know his place, then they had nothing more to say. At least, they wouldn't have to worry about their homes and crops being spoiled again.

Alex didn't care, at least physically, always quiet in situations like this. If anything, Varian was normally the instigator of the conversation and Alex would respond with the occasional agreement or mocking scoff.

Not now, though. Not today.

The first time, in a long time, Varian didn't feel safe anymore.

* * *

Another night came, too fast. Too soon.

But Alex didn't leave, and Varian couldn't sleep.

He found her by the fireplace again, staring at its gentle flame without a word. She seemed unaware of his presence as he stood by the doorframe with a drowsy Ruddiger nestled on his shoulders.

He tried to speak, to say something in this resilient hush.

This time, it wasn't him.

"I know you're standing there, Varian."

Her voice was smooth, no higher than normal and weighed down by a groggy haze. Even in the same room, her presence was no more solid than the fire.

"I thought I heard something…"

Alex hummed, a slight growl to her tone.

Varian didn't know what else to say, opting to take a step into the room despite his hesitance.

"Alex, I-"

"You remember what I said, don't you?"

Varian didn't have to ask. He nodded.

_"' Will you wait for me'?"_

She turned over her shoulder, nose scrunched up and eyebrows low with words still hot.

Eyes were ablaze, filled with orange.

"You had _no right."_

Varian moved forward again. "I was worried about you-"

She rose faster than he could finish. "Do you have any idea how _stupid_ that was?"

Her voice was stern but low, retrained. Yet, even so, Varian could feel his throat clench.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"I could have hurt you, Varian! _Or worse! I wasn't_-" Alex stopped, already feeling her nerves taking over as her vocals cracked, held back by a sudden intake of air. "I wasn't _ready_."

Varian swallowed back, feeling his furry friend dig into his shirt from the sudden outburst. He was lucky his father was a heavy sleeper. Well, he _hoped._

Nonetheless, her reaction was enough to gather the truth.

"So it _was_ you?"

A waver, a halt in her step.

"You were that creature…"

There was a twitch in her eyes, caught in a hidden reality. Alex didn't answer him, but she didn't deny it.

He didn't know what it meant, what could possibly happen to mend this strange revelation. Even now, Varian still couldn't believe it, but he would be remissive to negate the impossible.

Although, he could laugh if the time allowed it. He would dismiss magic in favour of a logical alternative. This was different, hard to stomach.

Varian saw it, however, with his own eyes. That in itself, was enough conviction of ideas once believed and a world larger than once stated. Maybe, Varian could allow the myths and legends to take their place in his mind.

Alex didn't move, brow still tight and eyes narrowed. Varian was only waiting for her to let it out, as he deserved. He broke her trust, simply out of curiosity. A cruel realisation that kept repeating. He almost reacted when Alex breathed quickly and holding, lost in some unknown void for an answer. For a solution.

Instead, she deflated. Her brow relaxed and leaned upwards with shoulders lagging, filled with a deep unease. She'd given up trying to explain herself and even more so at pinning the blame where it wasn't needed. A long nosily sigh escaped, and Alex drew her body back to the ginger light. She rested on the straw, just as she was moments ago when things felt a little calmer. If, for a second.

Black locks scattered over her gaze with a head hung, hands resting over.

It was either intentional, or subconscious, but Varian slowly came by Alex's side to sit on the prickling hay. He would have sat without hesitance before, close to someone he trusted beyond any doubt. However, now he couldn't help his bones aching with each movement, legs hissing as they crossed just like her, and a hand laying on the bushy tail of his companion to ground him further. The right hand debated to reach and make contact.

For a moment, Varian thought he saw a tear spark in the flame. Though, it was gone the moment Alex removed her hands. It wasn't there, and no one could prove otherwise.

"Creature is putting it lightly," Alex replied finally.

He didn't expect an admission but neither did he speak up to renounce it, still perplexed to structure the right words.

Eventually, all he could say was "I'm sorry…"

Alex hummed, quieter. Smoother.

"I shouldn't have followed you."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I just," he paused, stroking along Ruddiger's tail. "You snuck out at night and came back with cuts and bruises. I thought you were in trouble or getting into a fight with someone."

Alex let out a gentle scoff, but she never looked away from the fire. "Someone like Wreck?"

Even Varian couldn't help the smile spreading on his face. "_Especially _Wreck."

A hum of a mouthless laugh felt warm in Alex's chest, even if it lasted for a brief moment before the silence greeted them once more. Varian was at least thankful for the humour, feeling no further ill thoughts between them.

"I was going to tell you," Alex said, another gentle sentence. "I guess that's too late now."

"You still could."

The response offered a raised eyebrow and a glance from the woman. "You're taking this _very _well."

The laugher turned to nerves, faint on Varian's lips. "I am?"

The woman nodded.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's because I've heard of similar creatures. It's kind of common in Corona, with all the gossip from other villages. I still remember the incident with the Griffin, but that turned out to be a chicken and a cat-"

When Alex didn't respond, eyes away again, Varian almost spluttered his next sentence.

"I-I don't have a problem with it. I'm not like them." Then, he paused and almost reached his hand again. "I won't hate you…"

She sighed, exhausted. "You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

Eyelids closed gently, her chin resting on crossed arms and the fire still bright in their gaze.

"Do you want to tell me?" Varian asked.

"I don't know."

The alchemist didn't reply, not wanting to encourage something he had no place in knowing. It was simply his doing and carelessness that got him involved in the first place. He was too curious, too nosey. He had no right to step into territory that wasn't asked of him. He should have waited, should have kept his word. But, as always, his worried and caring nature made him the onlooker to a potential gruesome end. One, that he ended up being terribly wrong about.

Regardless, the suggestion floated in Alex's mind as she stared into the flower of cinder. The night still lingered on and there was still time before the unknowing and unobserved would awaken for another day. Then again, time was still on their side. Another night wouldn't hurt.

But now, Varian had seen a glimpse of it. A glimpse that wasn't in a controlled environment or prepared. The idea of waiting any longer with the perception hanging over their heads was frustrating and neither wanted the gap to widen any further.

The question was: was Alex ready to reveal that much?

"It's a huge step…" She said to herself, loud enough for Varian to hear.

"You don't have to," Varian replied. "I'll wait as long as you need me to. I _swear_ this time, I promise."

She considered the words, the flame intense in her iris. Eventually, she straightened her back and relaxed her arms to the straw, before turning to look at Varian.

The words were solid, stable with no tremble.

"Come with me tomorrow night, then I'll show you."

Varian struggled, but the ease allowed him to lean against her shoulder and stay in the company of the warm flame. Alex didn't object.

* * *

They didn't speak for a while. Not until the view of the forest clearing was there once again.

It remained untouched with the quiet flow of the lake gushing through their ears and the crackling of the leaves echoing in the chilling wind. The night was still breathing, asleep for another few hours, for Alex to take another step into the green space and feel the tranquil touch of the cold air against her clothes. Wrinkled, and worn.

Varian was not far behind, standing by the trees, bushes and scattered pebbles that stroked the edge of the clearing. Alex was calm, collected. More so than he ever could be, only reliant on the trust he had between them to push him to the next sunrise.

His hand rested on the tree branch, just like before. Just like that night.

This time, he didn't see a cloud of blue and an intent to harm. He saw her.

His friend.

"It's a big space," Alex said, taking a few steps back to widen the gap between them. "So it should be fine."

"Did you come here every night?"

"Not every night. Sometimes I could handle it, being—well, a _person_. But sometimes I couldn't." Her arms crossed, looking around the space. "So, I came here. It's safer and people don't get in the way."

"Does it hurt?"

The question caused a sudden jolt in Alex's stance. "What?"

"You said sometimes you couldn't handle it. Is it-" He paused, aware of how still they both became. "Is it painful?"

She looked at him, blank, with no attempt to open her mouth. If ever, trying would spill too much.

"Alex-"

"Anyways," She bypassed it, forgotten quickly. "I can change whenever I want to, its fully in my control. Although, it might look a bit strange so don't panic."

He almost answered differently, to ask again, but he dropped it. "I won't."

Alex's gaze drifted. "Good."

Time was slipping away, second by the minute. The night soon blended with purples and oranges in the far distance and Alex took another step back, fixing her eyes to the young alchemist who returned the look. Both felt the clusters of butterflies swarm within, but persevered, nevertheless.

Alex inhaled deeply. Slowly.

"Are you ready?"

Varian, with one arm resting around the other, adjusted his footing against the grass and offered a faint yet soft smile.

"Yeah."

Just like that, Alex closed her eyes and the air turned cold.

This wasn't any wind Varian had felt before, twirling through the individual green and only strong in the presence of the outsider. Then, from the tip of her hair, the black was bleached with a growing swirl travelling to the roots. The black was gone, changed, until it was a colour Varian remembered vividly as once believed in dreams and misunderstanding.

Blue.

The colour was clear in the light, saturated like the lake but distinctly aqua. It moved, swayed as if it was alive until the ends puffed and spiked like a startled cat. It grew thicker, then longer, until the skin reacted, and the pale human flair turned like the sky. Fur manifested and hands expanded, until suddenly the body morphed like disturbed water and splashed in all directions. It was like a combustion of energy, the changing of matter, that spun and danced. Hair turned into a flowing mane, chest covered with light fur, cloth merging into the form and vanishing, patterns lining the skin and hands turning into sharp claws.

Then, a final pulse. The energy formed into a physical image as the front body landed against the grass, droplets of matter catching up before the transformation could be completed. Legs grew to become filled with muscle, digging into the dirt, and steadying the body now resting with four instead of two. Even claws couldn't help but feel the earth beneath and a great huff submitting the air to obey.

It shortly ended, slowly falling into a gentle white noise of shivering flowers and rustling leaves.

And Varian, having not moved nor spoken through it all, couldn't believe it.

He had witnessed more than alchemy.

It was _so much more._

It was the first time Varian decided to take his first step that night, coming into the clearing and feeling the chill of the earth. He had never felt so exposed before, not in the presence of a creature unknown to him.

Creature? Varian needed to remind himself who he was talking about.

It was still Alex, still his friend. Regardless of appearance. Yet his body was stubborn, a prickle etching the pinch of skin.

Even still, the blue beast had allowed Varian the first move. The mane hung over the face, obscuring any features that would lessen the worry and the chest heaved with large lungs. A few more steps, and Varian decided to wait, proposing that he needed to give her time to adjust.

He didn't know how many times Alex did this, if she was even used to it, but he treated the situation with care, with no rush. Right now, he wanted Alex to make the second move. To approach on her own terms.

The situation was in her hands.

The beast let out a sharp huff, shaking her mane and body to dispel any unwanted anxieties. This presented the face, hair moving out of the way yet still messy and grown, with eyes wide and nose twitching. It was still distinctly human, that was something Varian remembered clearly.

The eyes caught those of the alchemist, round and _alive, _and the body nestled to the ground as she sat, similar to a canine.

She waited.

He was confident enough to make another move, if still uncertain. Each step was small, barely a centimetre but closer to the revelation in front of him. It lay patient, calm in his stride.

Eternity had passed, although neither could say, before the alchemist was face to face with the blue creature. She stood tall, larger than any person in Old Corona or even _any _person. Perhaps, on all fours it was possible the height would be equal, if slightly higher. But there was no doubt that the hind legs could reach even further. That, Varian knew without question.

He'd seen the proof, in unfortunate circumstances.

Yet, he was compelled enough to reach out, no longer wavering in his mistrust. Her eyes still hungover and directly at him, slow and heavy breaths a constant reminder of the creatures sentience as Varian raised this gloved hand to the beast.

At the same time, the creature lowered her own head. Both were equal in their pace, confident but gentle and one had stopped to allow passage to the other.

Varian stopped his hand, far enough to reach the tip of her nose to his fingers. Then, ever so tenderly, she nudged his hand and led it along her nose to the forehead. Her eyes closed, content with the human touch, and even the infamous scar still remained. Breaking through the fur.

They opened not soon after, with one giving a sneaky wink and a soft voice breaking the silence.

"Hey."

Her voice, his friend, and all the air in the world expelled the fear.

* * *

It was a strange feeling, a sense of welcomed tranquillity.

It wouldn't be every day someone would witness a peculiar phenomenon on such a scale. As mentioned before, Varian had known about werewolves and mythical creatures of various shapes and sizes. But, never had he seen such a beast in the shape Alex took. It was a new discovery, one he was eager to find out.

It was still her, voice, and all. Her eyes still reflected that familiar glee and her face was relaxed, satisfied with the outcome. Now, the two merely laid on the darkened grass and watched the stars slowly disappear from the deep. The alchemist nestled his body against the fur, head laid in a slight arch to marvel at the spotless night and feeling the rise and fall of Alex's chest. Even as she exhaled, Varian could hear the faint hum and gravel in her cords of a beast all mighty.

As he turned to her, head rolling and body shuffling against the blue cushion of her body, he couldn't help but smile at how calm she looked. With her head resting against her overlapped paws and her tail swaying ever so gently, it only added a pile of unanswered questions to Varian's mind. but, for tonight, he wouldn't ask.

There wasn't much left in the hours they had, but at least for now they could take comfort in each other company.

It was little, but the beast rolled her eyes to the young alchemist, little an effort to require no head turn. The mane draped over her eyes, messy but viewable, and grew from her mouth a tender smile in which Varian couldn't help but return.

"Can I say something?" Varian asked quietly.

In reply, Alex hummed with a slight gravel and a nod. It was something Varian noticed when he took the time to probably look. Alex, in this form, didn't speak very much. It was either by choice, or by other reasons. He accepted it for what it was, knowing he'd find out someday. Just, not today.

When he got her blessing, Varian rotated his body, so he was laying on his side, burrowing his head deep into her fur. "You look really cool."

The comment offered an amused raise of her eyebrow, with a quick huff of laughter to complement.

"I mean it." Varian said. "I haven't seen anything like you before, and I don't think you look scary. Not anymore."

She was still smiling, hearing the words with idol joy, but second by a fraction the corners of her mouth would slip further into a thin line and eyes would lay down strong against the new haze of sunlight.

"Monsters look scary to everyone, Varian."

It was the first time she spoke for a while, and it wasn't the words Varian wanted to her.

She could hear him, acknowledge him, but she wouldn't believe him.

So, slowly, Varian shuffled across the grass until his shoulder brushed against her own and her head lifted from the ground in slight surprise. Varian could never imagine being this close to something so unearthly yet familiar. Two forms of words never meant to coexist, but here he was with the living proof.

His legs bent down, supported by his knees with hands resting on one and the other leaning against Alex's arm. Then, when he caught the eyes of her own, beady, and wide as a curious fox, his gloved hands scooted under her chin and lifted her face in level with his. One hand moved to her fluffy cheek, as did the other and not once did Varian look away or falter in his smiling gaze.

Instead, a part of him had the unwanted hint of doubt, to deny a creature like this could be seen as anything else other than a mindless killer. But, Varian swatted it away and never allowed its tainted words to haunt his thoughts. He knew the truth, and no amount of doubt would change that.

"You're not a monster."

Alex's eyes narrowed for a moment, undecided. "You don't know that."

The sun began to peak through the horizon trees, black like shadows and outlined in a blinding orange. It reflected in Alex's eyes, big, round, and painted with gradients of ink. A glance was all it took before Varian leaned in and rested his forehead against hers with eyes closed with contentment. The movement and the foreign touch rendered Alex frozen, stiff, and tight.

"I don't need to." He answered with a breathless whisper. "You're my friend, and that's all I need."

He couldn't ignore the sudden hardness of her breathing, startled by the words, and resisted by the closeness they both shared. But, Alex didn't pull away. She found her body relaxing, her chest becoming lighter and her head leaning into the touch Varian provided. Even Varian became rigid at the sudden touch of Alex's paw on his back. It didn't push him further, barely grazing among the cloth with a light touch as if any further would be too much to bare.

They both stayed like that, forever if they could, being in each other's company until even the heat of the sun was strong enough to end it. There was no regret, however, as it lasted long enough to be remembered. In the end, that's all Varian wanted.

"You should go back," Alex said, the paw from Varian's back being the first to go and aid in lifting her form from the green.

"Will you be ok?"

She nodded, a simple and quick gesture.

Varian didn't argue or say anything else, leaving behind a faint smile before walking towards the shadows of the trees. Looking back, the glow of the yellow star deepened her silhouette. Its colour was muted, quiet, just as the day drew to a welcomed beginning.

If Varian had looked longer before running into the depths of the forest, he might have noticed the slip of uncertainty in her gaze.

* * *

Quirin was awake when Varian came home.

At first, his father was quite surprised to see him having not emerged from his room like always. Ruddiger came scurrying from the bedroom and instantly flew into Varian's arms for a much-wanted pampering. Varian was glad to deliver.

"Hi, Dad." Varian wanted to say it first, to be able to explain.

"Been out somewhere?" his father asked, still a little perplexed but cautious.

"You could say that." Ruddiger had already curled his body around Varian's neck, stunting him to continue further with a chuckle and a scratch.

It took a moment, but the realisation formed on Quirin's face and his eyes darted to the door. Someone was absent, like most mornings. "I see…"

"It's ok, Dad. We just talked about some things." Varian had already made it to the dining table, resting his elbows on the wooden surface. The fireplace drenched with ash. "She'll be back soon."

His father hummed, but it seemed humble and quiet. "You trust her, don't you?"

That feeling was back again, as if something was hidden and kept away. Varian bit down before he could ask. "Yeah, I do."

"Just—" Quirin paused, placing down a pile of wood in the tack and picking up his tools to head outside. "Be careful, son. Don't get too close."

He wanted to ask why, about what he knew. Or, what he _didn't_ know. But, by the time his father walked out the front door, the opportunity was lost.

Twenty minutes had passed, maybe less, before Varian was broken from his nap—he wasn't aware of how tired he was or even when he felt his eyes droop into slumber—and saw Alex creek through the door to the hallway. Ruddiger was already up, jumping from the table and running circles around the woman. Who was more than willing to let out a few fits of laughter.

Although, something was off. The spark of happiness was a mask, concealing. The moment Varian came closer to greet his friend, he noticed the dryness of her cheeks and one arm holding the other tightly. There was no blood, but there was _something._

"Alex?"

The façade didn't last long, but even broken the mangled pieces laid hanging for dear life, trying too hard.

Varian glanced at Alex's arm again, seeing her grip force its touch upon her skin, even through the fabric of her clothes.

"Does it hurt?" He asked carefully.

She didn't need to say anything, a nod was all it took for him to know his answer, the question left to linger for far too long. He reached out, hand hovering over the tight curls of her fingers. As if, one touch and she'd fall to pieces.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Alex, able to open her eyes again, simply shook her head.

"Is it—is it like a reflex or-"

"It doesn't last long." He could barely hear her. "I just need to rest."

Half of his mind was screaming to persist, to find _some way _to help. But, only an alchemist could do so much. In the end, he lowered his hand and let out a wordless 'ok'.

Varian, however, didn't expect the tightness of her hand to relax and lay lightly on his shoulder. Out of reflex, his hand hovered again.

"Thank you, Varian."

He tried to stop his mouth of gaping. "For what?"

Even with the pain, Alex managed a curl on her lips. Genuine. "For not hating me."

He didn't say 'you're welcome' or 'no problem'. In fact, he didn't speak. He leaned forward instead, taking her hand still stiff to the bone, and helped her to the spare room. He didn't ask about the dry cheeks, still red and raw. He didn't need to, Varian knew enough.

Ruddiger followed behind and stayed with them until the aching and the nagging fatigue would disappear.

The both of them deserved some rest.


	9. Let's Watch The Stars

**_Takes place during Season 1, sometime before Queen for a Day_**

**_._**

The night was calm, more so than usual. The chill of the wind brushed past Alex's shoulders as she rested on the cornfields near Varian's home, counting the glimmering dots in the darkness that hid behind grey tinted clouds and clusters of blue. She kept her arms tight to the body, not minding the comfortable chill that pricked against the skin. Corona was getting cooler with each passing day, possibly a change in climate unknown to this land.

Regardless, the cold embrace filled Alex with contentment and momentary bliss. A gentle sense of nostalgia.

Varian had gone to sleep hours ago, finally succumbing to his overnight research sessions on the black rocks. It wasn't like Alex didn't warn him, after all he was merely a fourteen year old alchemist carrying the weight of the villages safely on his shoulders. Possibly, even the kingdom itself. But, when the young woman came into Varian's lab, ready to scold him for the millionth time, he had finally given up and fell asleep by his desk with a half empty beaker. The scent of coco filled the room.

The rocks in his lab, penetrating the rubble beneath and discarding the once steady structure, had grown significantly.

After carrying the alchemist to bed, Ruddiger scurrying behind with little pitter patters on the wood, Alex took the opportunity to have some time alone with her thoughts. Something that couldn't be left ignored by her alchemic friend despite reassuring words.

Problem was, Varian never stopped worrying. It was difficult to get used to and harder to stomach.

The last thing she wanted was a reminder of something she gave up, a choice she desperately wanted to believe was right. Doubting enough times would surely kill her, and it was close to. It lingered like a constant threat, a taunting smirk repeating the things once held close.

Clouded eyes looked up into infinity, into the vast beyond and further still.

Searching.

Waiting.

"I thought you would be out here."

Alex didn't turn very far; the shadow was large enough at a glance.

It was surprising to see Quirin out this late, long past the hour from a hard day's work. That which consisted of feeding the hungry animals on the farm and the long awaited harvest. Although, one glimpse beneath his wrinkled lashes blunted the scepticism. She wasn't an expert, but one couldn't ignore the familiar sounds of a man haunted by the past and the eyes of a soul long forgotten. Quirin was someone doing the best he could for a village that relied on his words of wisdom and consolation far too heavily. It was only a matter of time before the ease turned into cruel deception and the cracks would seep through until the barricade crumbled.

If Varian kept sticking his nose in, that is.

"Hi, Quirin." Was all Alex could say, barely a whisper that hummed gently as she spoke. It seemed to fade out the closer the sentence reached its conclusion.

The man rested his legs beside the woman, looking over the hills of his village. Even from here, he could make out the weeds of the rocks bulging into barns and haystacks, stone roads and wells. It was like a virus that couldn't stop, an entity born to destroy until nothing was left.

Of course, Quirin knew better.

"I can see why you come out here. Old Corona is quite peaceful at night."

"It's an old habit."

"A habit you've been doing a lot recently."

She hummed in response.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

The answer was quick, to the point. Her eyes never moved from the distant silhouettes of the village.

So, he gave her a moment; Time to think.

A sigh, gentle past her lips.

"I'm just—thinking about home."

"You've never talked about it before."

"There isn't much to say."

Quirin chuckled. "I'm sure that's not quite true."

Alex leaned forward; arms wrapped around her legs.

"Tell me about home."

"_Quirin_."

It came out sharper than intended, louder than before. Alex had to bite back her tongue before spitting out another hurtful word. But, they both knew.

It was a warning, a path left abandoned. The name was a reflex, a reaction to a memory uncontrolled, words revealing too much.

"You already know enough, so does Varian."

Quirin didn't answer.

Alex pushed a hand through her thick locks, fingers tangled in the roots. "I don't remember much of that night, but I remember what you said to me." Her eyes turned to Quirin, weighted deeper by an unreadable force. "How did you find out?"

"Because we have dealt similar burdens."

Her hand lifted, recoiling from a hidden flame.

"I've seen my fair share of tragedy. Many of which, I haven't even told to my own son. It's a past that I—wish to forget."

A gentle touch fell on Alex's shoulder, light and almost non-existent. It was as if such a strongly built man was incapable of a stronger grip. Or maybe, it was something else. Something implicit and learned.

"I don't want the same to happen to you, Alex. Don't let something you can't control take your life as well. Don't _ever _give it the chance."

She turned away. "If only you had told me sooner."

Quirin glanced at the green fields, thoughtful.

"Would you like to know what I'm thinking right now?"

Alex shrugged.

The warmth of Quirin's glove vanished from Alex's side, resting on the knees of his own.

"Well, I lie. It's something I think about far too often."

Another hum. Another bare-bones response. But, it was enough of a reprieve to lay the words neatly.

"Many years ago, I lived in a different kingdom. It was a place in the far reaches of the wastelands that specialised in the darkness of steels and the armour of slain predators." The memory seemed to bring a smile to Quirin's face. "You could say it was vastly different to Corona."

The young woman didn't respond but her eyes shifted, aware of his words.

"Once," one word was all it took to rip away the little happiness Quirin felt. "We found ourselves at war with a neighbouring country who saw our triumph as a threat to their own. There was…"

Another pause. The images were becoming clear, real as the breath in Quirin's lungs. They fused in the air, alive for a moment and gone the next. Unwavering to the human mind.

"There were many casualties."

He hadn't moved his neck in some time, but Quirin could see the fog of Alex's body in his peripheral vision contort. Turning, to face him.

"My home is long gone now, buried along with the loyalty of its soldiers. I among others still remained to rebuild what was left but, in the end, we found ourselves as outcasts and traveling for many years. I met Ulla and we both brought Varian into this world." The haze lulled his eyes to sleep. "Even now, I can still see her face. Her smile—her joy for life. But, it was short lived. I now find myself with the sole purpose of keeping my son safe. And I will, _no matter _the cost."

There was no reply, nor an acknowledgment that his words meant anything. Although, Quirin didn't seem to mind as he was lost in his memories. The perfection of Ulla's face, the moment Varian was born and the second she left them behind. It was brief, just as every beat of life echoed between him and Varian.

He knew, then and now, that he should have done better.

There was no validation, or a word of forgiveness. Just silence, ringing until it was the only sound to exist.

"There were mountains."

Words. A confession. A door opened.

Quirin was quiet, listening.

"You could walk for miles, and they'd still be there." An opened palm stroked the horizon, far into the navy. "It would snow _all the time, _and the sky would blend together with purples and blues. The suns would rise in the east and west, one in the south. And the _stars_…"

There was silence again, a power waiting to lift. To let go.

"I'd come to watch them every night. While the others stayed in their tunnels, waiting, I would sit in the snowy plains and watch the universe change and _grow. _Every second, there was a new colour, a new star- a whole new world out there that I'd never seen before. All the people- the _creatures _that lived on it. How they spoke, or even _if _ they spoke. I couldn't look away; I couldn't miss _any_ of it…"

Then, like a rope, the weight untangled; slipped away and Alex lowered her hand to the grass. Back down to earth.

_"It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen…"_

That was it. The chain was gone, the breath was released. Yet, Alex wasn't sure if it felt justified.

"But, I think you already knew that. Didn't you?"

Even Quirin was left with no words to compensate, none that would articulate his true feelings or the reality he believed to be nothing but a fabricated story. Surely, it could be nothing else but a fairy-tale written to last centuries. Something like this was a theory Varian would thrive in. That, Quirin was sure of.

But, Quirin was a simple man. He was a leader of a small village of workers and farmers, shopkeepers, and traders. Nothing of such a scale would even reach their minds, nor would the possibility be acceptable to a few. He wasn't the man to speak of the impossible, yet he lived it.

Not only that, but he was also working to _prevent it. _

So, with a long awaited huff—exhausted—Quirin tried his best.

"I'm not going to act like I understand it, nor am I going to deny it. But, it's something you hold close and dear to your heart and that's all that matters."

Alex merely nodded, trying to take in the words. It was like a forbidden seal, ripping away. Yet, Alex couldn't help but say more.

"I can't stop. You humans you- you get to do it all the time. Yet, you just stand around and you don't even _look. _You can't see how beautiful it all is and I-"

It was like word vomit, feeling buried so deep that they couldn't stop. Words flying so quickly that one couldn't halt for a moment to breath.

"I _couldn't_ do this at home. Just _seeing_ it all- just _thinking _and they'd know I was _wrong _and—and now? I can do it _every night _and I might lose it again-"

Alex stopped, before she said too much. Before her whole life was filling the land with a sea of regret and anger. Before she would surely break.

Her hands covered her expression, chest quivering as much as one would for the cold. Black locks draped over her fingers; a fringe outgrown yet stuck to grow no further. A soul trapped in time.

Then, when the dam looked to be spilling its last drop, its clumsy bars stacked together, and Alex was no more different then when Quirin found her. Whatever was spilt, was gone, and buried. It was held, pulling with every might.

_Barely. _

Perhaps, just as much as the father.

"You can't tell Varian."

"He might be able to help." Quirin said.

"Then let him help with the rocks."

He should have been angry, even with the way Alex turned to look at him with a sharp and knowing gaze. But, he couldn't. Not even Alex could conjure the energy to try, eyes red and past the point of caring.

It wasn't malicious, just a point.

"It's the same thing," she explained. "Varian can't know about me. I've shown him enough. I'm nothing more than a strange girl with a beastly power. That's all." she turned away, back to the stars. "It's not a lie, just a vague truth."

Quirin nodded, small and weighed anew. Even if Alex couldn't see they both knew to stay quiet and keep away the unearthly. Varian would have understood, but Quirin had no right to speak on his behalf when he understood little.

The memories hurt, the repetition was real, and the longing remained. That was it, and that was all he needed to understand.

Time passed, unknowing to the sleeping inhabitants wandering in their imaginary realms. Maybe, just as bizarre and breath taking as the wonder of the beyond.

"Will you go home?"

The question was sudden, unusual, and forbidden that Alex snapped her head to look into his eyes for any doubt or deception. Those, who seemed to share sincerity and comfort to her own.

When she spoke for the last time that night, descending into the nebulae and waves of the sky, her mouth tightened and curled into a painful attempt at reassurance.

"Yeah, I will."

Deep down, Quirin wanted to believe it too.


End file.
